Le Club des Yaoistes de Poudlard
by Bambinette-sama
Summary: Quand Hermione décide de se mêler de la vie sentimentale de ses deux meilleurs amis et rejoint le Club des Yaoistes De Poudlard ça fait des étincelles. Harry et Ron doivent se préparer à dire adieu à leur petite vie tranquille!
1. Prologue

**Le Club des Yaoistes De Poudlard (ou CYDP)**

_Bon, me revoilà ! Je me lance enfin dans l'écriture d'une fic. J'avais cette idée en tête depuis un moment mais je dois avouer que je n'avais jamais encore osé la mettre sur papier (ou plus correctement sur une page Word). Alors voilà, c'est fait !_

_Disclaimer : Pour la troisième fois, rien n'est à moi sauf l'idée. Les persos et l'univers sont à JKR._

_Rating : T mais ça évoluera peut être vers un M. Homophobes passez votre chemin et allez vous promenez dans les verts pâturages des relations hétérosexuelles. Hum…désolé, je me suis emportée._

_Résumé : Quand Hermione décide de se mêler de la vie sentimentale de ses deux meilleurs amis et rejoint le Club des Yaoistes De Poudlard ça fait des étincelles. Harry et Ron doivent se préparer à dire adieu à leur petite vie tranquille (si tant est qu'ils en aient eu une avant ! *sors*)_

_Genre : Etant donné que Grand N'importe quoi n'est pas considéré comme un genre sur je me contenterais d'un Romance/Humor._

_Pairing : Normalement je ne devrais pas vous les dévoiler mais je vais mettre les principaux : HPDM, RWBZ, BZTN…_

_Hé ben voilà c'est tout. Bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin._

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Prologue**

Il arriva un jour, où en déposant un énième livre dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, Hermione Granger se dit qu'elle n'avait peut être pas assuré. Elle avait pratiquement passé sa vie Poudlardienne dans sa deuxième maison (_alias _la bibliothèque) sans jamais penser à ce que pouvait bien traficoter Ron et Harry pendant ce moment.

Elle ne savait même pas s'ils sortaient avec quelqu'un. Son amour des livres l'avait coupé de ses meilleurs amis. Certes Harry l'avait informé qu'il n'était pas complètement sur d'être hétéro mais elle ne l'avait pas vraiment écouté. Maintenant elle allait agir.

Hermione sortit donc de la bibliothèque de Poudlard, résolue à s'occuper plus des ses meilleurs amis et à les aider dans leur vie sentimentale. Concernant Harry elle avait déjà un plan. Et Ginny Weasley allait grandement l'aider à le réaliser.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, Harry et Ron ignoraient que leur vie venait d'être pris en main par une sorcière altruiste mais pouvant se montrer extrêmement effrayante. Etant donné qu'ils l'ignoraient ils continuaient de se livrer à leurs activités préférées du mardi soir : jouer aux échecs. Ou du moins Ron battait tous les Gryffondors de la salle aux échecs sans que personne n'y trouve à redire.

Malgré cette occupation hautement intéressante, personne ne put rater l'arrivée d'une Hermione rouge d'excitation qui se précipita comme une furie vers les dortoirs des filles.

Un gros blanc suivit cette interruption et un ange passa dans la pièce dansa le french cancan avant de disparaitre dans un 'POUF' sonore.

-Est-ce que vous avez vu ce que j'ai vu ? finit par demander Harry. C'est moi où Hermione est bien rentrée _tôt _de la _bibliothèque _?

Les autres hochèrent la tête, tout aussi incrédule. Pensez-y…Hermione Granger…qui sortait…_tôt _de son lieu de prédilection. C'était à ne plus savoir quoi penser. C'était même à en perdre la tête.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Dans son bureau, le directeur de Poudlard suçotait un bonbon au citron sous le regard désapprobateur de Fumseck le phénix. De toute façon, il s'en fichait. Son désir de rapprocher les maisons allait bientôt se réaliser. Très bientôt.

Et parce qu'il en était très heureux, Albus Dumbledore s'offrit un deuxième bonbon sous le regard _toujours _désapprobateur de Fumseck.

_A suivre…_

_Voilaaaaaaaaaaa ! Ce n'était que le prologue mais je crois en être assez fière. Ahem… concernant cette histoire d'ange…ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai déjà fait pire. Bon ok c'était une coécriture avec Tou-san (ce qui explique grandement le fait que ce soit du n'importe quoi) mais tout de même. Nous avons fait un ange se mordre les fesses par un chat ! Je passe la suite sous silence. Il vaut mieux pour la santé mentale de tout le monde._

_Ah oui ! Et...heu...vous savez cette invention géniale qu'on appelle review ? Ce serait trop génial que vous l'utilisiez parce que je suis devenu accro à vos avis. C'est super de constater qu'on est lu !_


	2. Petites cinglées et danse de la joie

_Salut. Me revoici pour le premier chapitre. _

_Disclaimer : Pour la troisième fois, rien n'est à moi sauf l'idée. Les persos et l'univers sont à JKR. Sauf (et ça me remplit de joie) les personnages de Mallory Davis et Coraline Montgomery, celles là elles sont à moi. Et na !_

_Rating : T mais ça évoluera peut être vers un M. Homophobes passez votre chemin et allez vous promenez dans les verts pâturages des relations hétérosexuelles. Hum…désolé, je me suis emportée._

_Résumé : Quand Hermione décide de se mêler de la vie sentimentale de ses deux meilleurs amis et rejoint le Club des Yaoistes De Poudlard ça fait des étincelles. Harry et Ron doivent se préparer à dire adieu à leur petite vie tranquille (si tant est qu'ils en aient eu une avant ! *sors*)_

_Genre : Etant donné que Grand N'importe quoi n'est pas considéré comme un genre sur je me contenterais d'un Romance/Humor._

_Pairing : Normalement je ne devrais pas vous les dévoiler mais je vais mettre les principaux : HPDM, RWBZ, BZTN…_

_Hé ben voilà c'est tout. Bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin avec les RAR aux anonymes._

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 1 : **_Petites cinglées, griffonnements intempestifs et danse de__la joie_

Lorsqu' Hermione avait fait part de sa décision à Ginny cette dernière avait quasiment sauté au plafond avant de la serrer dans ses bras à l'étouffer. Réaction un peu disproportionné de l'avis d'Hermione mais tout à fait normal pour quelqu'un d'aussi démonstratif que Ginny.

Puis en voyant l'heure, la rousse s'était précipité vers sa cape et l'avait enfilé à la vitesse de la lumière.

-Dépêche toi 'Mione, lança t-elle, ou on va rater la réunion.

Oui, la réunion. Parce qu'Hermione avait décidé de devenir membre du Club des Yaoistes de Poudlard, Club dont Ginny lui avait parlé quelques semaines auparavant.

Ce qu'Hermione ne savait pas, c'est que ce n'était peut être pas une si bonne idée que ça. Parce que disons le franchement, les yaoistes du Club…euh…elles étaient un peu…cinglées. Mais ça Hermione l'ignorait.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Ce fut des Gryffondors mâles profondément choqués qui virent passer Hermione et Ginny en courant dans leur salle commune. Leur trouble s'accentua lorsque les deux filles s'arrêtèrent brusquement devant eux et que Ginny poussa Hermione du coude en gloussant.

Et Harry et Ron commencèrent sérieusement à se dire que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsqu'Hermione glissa quelque chose à l'oreille de Ginny en les fixant dans les yeux. _Dans les yeux. _ Puis elle s'approcha d'eux, posa une de ses mains sur l'épaule de Ron et l'autre sur celle d'Harry avant de prononcer d'un ton solennel ces mots :

-Je vous jure que je ferais tout pour que vous soyez heureux les garçons. Sincèrement. Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

-Hermione, piailla Ginny. On va être en retard, dépêches !

Et les deux filles sortirent de la salle en courant.

-Eh ben les mecs, finit par dire Seamus après un silence pesant. J'ai comme l'impression qu'on est tombés dans une dimension parallèle.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Ginny traina quasiment Hermione dans les couloirs avec l'habilité que confère l'habitude. Elle passa les trois fois réglementaires devant la salle sur demande avant que celle-ci s'ouvrit. Et là, Hermione eut un choc : il y avait toutes les maisons ou presque réunies dans la salle. Elle reconnut Pansy Parkinson, Milicent Bullstrode, Padma et Parvati Patil, Lavande Brown, Luna Lovegood, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones et…

-Neville, hurla t-elle. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Lavande m'y a obligé, marmonna t-il.

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil à Lavande qui lui offrit en retour un sourire innocent. Bref.

-Les filles, dit Ginny. Ah oui… Neville. Donc les filles et Neville je vous présente Hermione. Hermione je vous présente les filles et Neville, bien que ce soit parfaitement inutile.

-Mais nous elle ne nous connait pas, objecta une voix au fond de la pièce. Par contre on sait qui elle est.

Hermione se tourna dans la direction de la voix. Il y avait deux filles assises sur des coussins au fond, la première avait une peau couleur caramel et des cheveux noirs nattés tandis que l'autre était plus pâle et avait des cheveux attachés en chignon.

-Hum ah oui, reprit Ginny. Hermione je te présente…c'est quoi votre nom déjà les filles ?

-Moi c'est Coraline, dit celle qui était foncée de peau.

-Et moi c'est Mallory.

Hermione trouva ça extrêmement bizarre de n'avoir jamais croisé ces deux filles. Encore si elles avaient été en première année…mais là elles semblaient avoir 13-14 ans. Très très étrange. D'autant plus que Ginny non plus ne semblait pas vraiment les connaitre.

-Alors Hermione, commença Pansy. Pourquoi tu es ici ? J'ignorais ton statut de yaoistes.

-Je cherche un mec à Harry.

A cet instant précis, le temps sembla se figer et tous les regards convergèrent vers elle.

- Oh la vache, dit Lavande. Harry Potter est gay ? Mais c'est géant !

-Tu vois je te l'avais dit Al' en venant ici. Harry est gay donc il pourra faire des cochonneries avec Draco. Après tout nous sommes dans une fic HPDM.

Hermione alla s'asseoir à côté des deux filles inconnues.

-Vous saviez qu'Harry était gay ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de fic ?

Mallory rougit de façon tout à fait fascinante. Ces joues auparavant si pâles prirent d'abord une teinte d'un rose soutenu avant de virer au rouge vif puis au cramoisi.

-Rien, marmonna t-elle. Je n'ai rien dit.

A côté Coraline griffonnait frénétiquement dans un bloc notes moldu. Hermione haussa un sourcil.

-Vous venez de parents moldus ?

-Heu…ouais.

-Oh. Mais vous êtes comme moi alors ! Je suis née de moldus aussi.

- Oui, Hermione. Tu sais on le savait. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Drago t'a méchamment insulté en deuxième année, que Ron a voulu lui jeter un sort avec se baguette cassée et qu'il a fini par vomir des limaces.

Hermione pâlit considérablement et Coraline envoya un coup de coude dans le bras de Mallory.

-Mais…euh !

-Tais-toi !

-Comment est ce que vous savez tout ça ? demanda Hermione d'une voix blanche.

-On a du entendre ça, comme ça dans les couloirs. Tu vois…le bouche à oreilles.

Hermione hocha la tête pas convaincu du tout et se concentra sur ce que disaient les autres filles. Ah oui…Neville. Donc sur ce que disait les autres filles et Neville. Bien que Neville soit muet.

Lavande avait conjuré un parchemin et écrivait quelque chose dessus sous l'œil attentif du reste du Club. Elle le leva alors , l'inspecta et s'installa face à l'assemblée.

-Alors, commença t-elle. Je suis la Présidente du Club pour ce mois-ci. Je déciderais donc de l'ordre du jour pour nos prochaines réunions. Pour celle-ci, je propose : Trouver un petit ami potentiel à Harry Potter.

Ses camarades hochèrent la tête.

-Bien. Commençons. Vous pouvez faire des propositions.

Hermione remarqua que si Coraline continuait de prendre des notes, elle regardait maintenant Lavande avec attention.

-Je propose Anthony Goldstein de Serdaigle

-Je propose Blaise Zabini de Serpentard.

-Je propose Ron Weasley de Gryffondor.

-Ron ! , s'exclama Hermione d'un ton horrifié.

Luna haussa les épaules l'air de dire « Pourquoi pas ? »

-Mais ils se considèrent comme des frères !

-Tu n'as jamais entendu parler d'inceste, ricana Milicent.

C'est alors que Coraline leva le doigt.

-Et pourquoi pas Drago Malfoy de Serpentard ?

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Albus Dumbledore était d'ordinaire un respectable directeur. Certes, il était parfois considéré comme un vieux fou mais dans l'ensemble ça allait à peu près. A peu près.

Mais dans son bureau, entouré seulement de Fumseck et de sa formidable collection de nourriture au citron, il devenait lui-même et se laissait aller. Comme ce jour là par exemple, où il fit une magnifique danse de la joie en apprenant que son plan semblait fonctionner de mieux en mieux. En tout cas, la première étape en avait été réalisée.

-Bon d'accord, ce n'est pas _mon _plan à proprement parler, dit-il à Fumseck, il n'empêche que grâce à mon intervention salvatrice il va pouvoir avancer de façon spectaculaire. Qui a eu l'idée de faire venir ces deux filles, dont je ne me souviens pas du nom soi-dit en passant ? Hein, qui ?

_A suivre…_

_Je suis positivement ravie d'avoir coupé ce chapitre à cet endroit là. Mon côté sadique espérant que ça vous fasse bien les pieds et que vous attendiez le chapitre suivant avec impatience. Bouhahahahahaha. Bref. Passons à me réponse à la review anonyme que j'ai reçue pour le prologue étant donné que j'ai répondu par MP aux autres._

_leiladreamsnape : So, merci pour ta review. Je suis ravie que le prologue t'ai plu et espérons que ce chapitre aussi. La suite que tu attendais avec tant d'impatience est juste au-dessus (quelle remarque inutile). Allez bye._


	3. Rogaton et lendemain de cuite

_Hey hey ! Deuxième chapitre. Je pense que vous avez fini par connaitre les caractéristiques de cette fic mais on sait jamais donc…_

_Disclaimer : Pour la troisième fois, rien n'est à moi sauf l'idée. Les persos et l'univers sont à JKR. Sauf (et ça me remplit de joie) les personnages de Mallory Davis et Coraline Montgomery, celles là elles sont à moi. Et na !_

_Rating : T mais ça évoluera peut être vers un M. Homophobes passez votre chemin et allez vous promenez dans les verts pâturages des relations hétérosexuelles. Hum…désolé, je me suis emportée._

_Résumé : Quand Hermione décide de se mêler de la vie sentimentale de ses deux meilleurs amis et rejoint le Club des Yaoistes De Poudlard ça fait des étincelles. Harry et Ron doivent se préparer à dire adieu à leur petite vie tranquille (si tant est qu'ils en aient eu une avant ! *sors*)_

_Genre : Etant donné que Grand N'importe quoi n'est pas considéré comme un genre sur je me contenterais d'un Romance/Humor._

_Pairing : Normalement je ne devrais pas vous les dévoiler mais je vais mettre les principaux : HPDM, RWBZ, BZTN…_

_Hé ben voilà c'est tout. Bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin avec les RAR aux anonymes._

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 2 : **_Rogaton et lendemain de cuite_

Un grand silence suivit la déclaration de Coraline puis Pansy finit par se racler la gorge.

-Eh bien…ça aurait pu être une bonne idée si on avait su si Dray était gay ou non. Mais là…il n'est pas tellement du genre à me parler de sa vie sexuelle donc…

-Harry et Malfoy, s'étrangla Hermione. Mais il est…

-Totalement superficiel, arrogant, égocentrique, nombriliste, méprisable et agaçant ?, poursuivit Ginny. Certes, mais…Harry et lui…on dirait qu'ils ont besoin d'être constamment ensemble. C'est comme si leur rivalité était une drogue.

-Je te rappelle que ce n'est pas une simple rivalité Gin. Ils se haïssent.

-Il n'y a qu'un pas de l'amour à la haine, dit Luna d'un ton docte, si tant est qu'on est passionné. Et j'ai comme l'impression que c'est leur cas à tous les deux.

-Bien, trancha Lavande. Nous essaierons de mettre Harry et Malfoy ensemble.

-On ne sait toujours pas si Drake est gay ou non, objecta Pansy.

-Hé, s'écria Milicent. Peut être qu'il s'est confié à Blaise ou Nott. On pourrait leur demander de nous aider.

Hermione fit une grimace d'expectative. Si Harry apprenait qu'elle avait révélé son homosexualité à des Serpentards… Mais visiblement le reste du Club était d'accord avec Milicent.

-C'est pour la bonne cause, lui souffla Coraline à l'oreille.

Cette fille pratiquait-elle la Légilimencie ? Hermione la scruta mais ne reçut en échange qu'un sourire indéchiffrable.

-Il est convenu que Pansy et Milicent demanderont à Blaise et Théo de l'aide. Passons désormais aux restes de nos activités, annonça Lavande d'une voix forte. Avec Luna on voulait créer des tee-shirts à l'effigie du Club…

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Drago Malfoy était le Prince des Serpentards, l'héritier de la famille Malfoy, la Némésis d'Harry Potter, le fils d'un célèbre Mangemort, le chéri de presque toutes les filles de Poudlard (et de certains garçon aussi, avouons le)…etc.

Tout ça Blaise Zabini le savait. Théodore Nott aussi.

Cependant ils apprirent deux choses très intéressantes ce soir là.

De un à partir du troisième verre de Whisky Pur Feu, Drago Malfoy n'était plus dans un état présentable ou qu'on pouvait caractériser de Malfoyen.

Et de deux Drago Malfoy était gay. _Très_ gay à en juger par ce qu'il leur avait raconté. _Très très _gay. (Je crois que vous avez compris l'idée).

Ce fut donc deux Serpentards légèrement fatigué d'avoir veillé aussi tard pour obtenir ces inforamtions qui rejoignirent Pansy le lendemain matin dans la Grande Salle à la table des Serpentards.

-Alors, interrogea t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-On l'a coincé dans sa chambre et on avait amené deux bouteilles de FireWhisky tu vois pour le saouler.

-J'avais deviné Blaise. Je ne suis pas à Serpentard pour rien. Continue.

Blaise lui tira puérilement la langue sous le regard affligé de Théo.

-Blaise, soupira la jeune fille. Continue.

-Je veux que tu me dises : _Continue Blaise-Tout-Puissant de régaler mes humbles oreilles avec ta magnifique voix. _Soit heureuse que je t'ai épargné de m'embrasser les pieds.

Pansy faillit s'étouffer de rire mais en comprenant qu'il était sérieux elle réussit à articuler la phrase.

-Bien, déclara Blaise. _Là, _je peux continuer. Donc on s'est mis à boire, tous pour ne pas qu'il flaire le coup monté, et puis on a commencé à lui poser des questions pour…ce que tu sais. Et il a répondu que…

En parfait (et surtout très chiant) orateur, Blaise laissa le suspense planer. Il pouvait bien se moquer un peu de Pansy, après tout son plan lui avait couté deux bouteilles de FireWhisky. Malheureusement Théo n'était pas de cet avis. En levant les yeux au ciel il termina la phrase de Blaise à sa place.

-Dray a répondu que oui il était gay.

Il baissa la voix sur le dernier mot mais Pansy l'avait entendu.

-Gé-nial. Le plan peut commencer mais il faut d'abord que je prévienne les autres, dit–elle en se levant précipitamment. Ah oui, Blaise…ce n'était pas la peine de te fendre de _deux _bouteilles, tu sais. J'ai du veritaserum dans ma chambre. Et puis de toute façon je suis sure que Drago se souviendra de _tout_ ce qui s'est passé d'important hier soir.

Blaise gémit et s'effondra sur la table.

-Heu…Blaise, tenta Théo. Tu viens de t'affaler dans la tartine à demi mangé de Pansy.

Il n'obtint en réponse qu'un pathétique gémissement.

Le Prince des Serpentards se faisait saouler comme un débutant et son second avait la tête dans les restes peu ragoutants du petit déjeuner de son amie. Vraiment génial.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Pendant ce temps du côté des Gryffondors, l'atmosphère était assez normale. Du moins par normale, on entendait qu'elle ne différait pas trop de d'habitude. Lavande et Parvati échangeait les derniers potins, Ron se goinfrait imité par Dean et Seamus, Harry et Neville mangeaient aux aussi mais plus proprement et Hermione fronçait les sourcils en lisant son livre.

Donc tout était normal ce matin là, jusqu'à ce qu'une Pansy Parkinson très agitée fasse son apparition près d'Hermione. Le plus étrange étant peut être qu'Hermione ne se formalisa pas d'être dérangé dans sa lecture. Elle écouta attentivement ce que Parkinson lui glissait à l'oreille sous les yeux ébahis des autres Gryffondors à l'exception de Ginny.

-Mais c'est génial ! , finit-elle par s'exclamer.

Pansy hocha vigoureusement la tête visiblement d'accord.

-Alors ? fit une Ginny impatiente.

-Hum…j'ai les informations qu'on attendait. Résultat positif. Nous pouvons commencer. Et Weasley…je t'en prie ferme ta bouche. Le spectacle est tout sauf intéressant.

Puis elle s'en alla avec une petite grimace.

-'Mione, fit Harry d'une voix blanche. J'ai rêvé ou vous fricotiez avec une Serpentarde ?

-Nous ne "fricotions" pas très cher Harry. Et il serait peut être temps pour nous d'apprendre à dépasser ces histoires de maison. Pansy est très sympa lorsqu'on la connait. Maintenant si tu permets, j'ai des choses à faire.

Et Ginny, Lavande, Parvati et elle sortirent de la Grande Salle.

-Neville, beugla Lavande. Ramènes toi.

-Oui chérie, couina t-il avant de lui courir après.

-Nous sommes _définitivement_ tombés dans une dimension parallèle dit Seamus.

-Ce n'est pas ça le plus important, fit remarquer Ron. Non, le plus important est de savoir si il y aune possibilité de retour.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Drago Malfoy se réveilla avec le plus affreux des maux de crâne qui avait jamais existé. Et il se réveilla seul dans sa chambre avec cet affreux mal de crâne. Ce qui était bizarre. Parce qu'il se souvenait de s'être saoulé la veille avec les deux autres là…Blaise et Théo, s'entend. Sauf que là, ces deux idiots n'étaient pas là. Bizarre.

Drago se releva et tâtonna sous son oreiller à la recherche de sa baguette puis il se lança un sort de Sobriété. Et là…POUF…tout lui revint en mémoire. Ses confidences…tout ce qu'il avait avoué sous l'effet de l'alcool…et…oh merde !

On put alors entendre retentir dans les cachots, le cri déchirant de celui qui se rend compte qu'il a fait la plus grosse bourde de sa vie.

Il avait dit…qu'il était…gay à des Serpentards. Ses amis certes, mais des _Serpentards_ tout de même. Puis Drago se souvint d'une chose qui pourrait s'avérer très important : lui aussi était un Serpentard et pas n'importe lequel. Il était le Prince. Et le Prince allait montrer à deux de ses sujets qu'il ne fallait surtout, mais surtout ne pas dévoiler certains secrets sous peine de…choses abominables.

-Salut, dit soudain une voix.

Drago poussa un cri très peu viril et recula précipitamment.

-Oh, là là, c'est bon, continua la voix. C'est que nous.

C'était une voix féminine. Donc il y avait une fille dans sa chambre. Deux pour être plus précis. Deux filles qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Drago prit une grande inspiration et tenta de se ressaisir. Après tout, il était un Malfoy, nom de Merlin.

-Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici ?

-On voulait te poser des questions, commença Coraline tandis qu'à côté Mallory hochait vigoureusement la tête.

-Qui vous a donné le mot de passe ? Blaise ou Théo ? Histoire que je sache lequel il faut que tue en premier.

-Il est exactement comme dans les livres, murmura Mallory à l'oreille de son amie qui comme à son habitude griffonnait frénétiquement. Toujours aussi prêt à lancer des Impardonnables à tout le monde.

-Mais euh, protesta Drago. J'ai le _droit _de leur lancer des maléfices si j'en ai envie. Et vous êtes qui déjà ?

-Moi c'est Mallory et l'autre qui n'arrête pas d'écrire c'est Coraline.

-Et…

-Et nous sommes venus t'interroger.

-Vous êtes de _La gazette du sorcier,_ demanda Drago subitement excité.

Dès l'instant ou il posa cette question et qu'il vit le regard que lui jetait les deux filles il vit à quel point sa question était stupide.

-Nous sommes là pour recueillir des informations pour les lectrices de fanfiction. Ce n'est pas vraiment du journalisme mais bon…

-Une fanfiction, répéta Drago légèrement perdu.

-Oui une fanfiction. Tu sais comme les HPDM et tout le tralala. Tu devrais venir mardi à la réunion du Club. Lavande nous a demandé de faire une intervention là-dessus. Ca va être génial !

-HPDM ? Ca…veut dire quoi ?

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard puis Coraline prit la parole.

-C'est-à-dire que…tu as certaines fans qui font des fictions sur toi d'où le DM.

-Et HP ça veut dire quoi ? Non…pas…possible…ça ne peut pas être…Potter ?

-Je crois que nous devrions te laisser Drago, repris Coraline. Tu es déjà en retard et il serait malsain de notre part de te mettre dans une aussi fâcheuse posture. A mardi.

Coraline et Mallory se marchèrent carrément dessus pour sortir à toute vitesse de la chambre du préfet. Drago lui, se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Lui et…Potter ?

_A suivre…_

_J'espère de tout mon cœur que ça vous a plus. Review ?_

_RAR : leiladreamsnape : hello, merci pour ta review. C'est gentil de continuer à m'encourager. Comme je l'ai déjà dit j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. Et oui…les nouveaux persos étaient nécessaires. A bientôt !_


	4. Troubles et surprises vivantes

_Bonjour tout le monde. Me revoici pour le nouveau chapitre._

_Disclaimer : Pour la troisième fois, rien n'est à moi sauf l'idée. Les persos et l'univers sont à JKR. Sauf (et ça me remplit de joie) les personnages de Mallory Davis et Coraline Montgomery, celles là elles sont à moi. Et na !_

_Rating : T mais ça évoluera peut être vers un M. Homophobes passez votre chemin et allez vous promenez dans les verts pâturages des relations hétérosexuelles. Hum…désolé, je me suis emportée._

_Résumé : Quand Hermione décide de se mêler de la vie sentimentale de ses deux meilleurs amis et rejoint le Club des Yaoistes De Poudlard ça fait des étincelles. Harry et Ron doivent se préparer à dire adieu à leur petite vie tranquille (si tant est qu'ils en aient eu une avant ! *sors*)_

_Genre : Etant donné que Grand N'importe quoi n'est pas considéré comme un genre sur je me contenterais d'un Romance/Humor._

_Pairing : Normalement je ne devrais pas vous les dévoiler mais je vais mettre les principaux : HPDM, RWBZ, BZTN…_

_**Note importante : Bien que cette fic n'est pas vraiment de place dans l'œuvre de JK Rowling, je peux dire que Voldemort a été battu, qu'Harry est en 7**__**ème**__** année et que je fais revivre certains personnages. **_

_Hé ben voilà c'est tout. Bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin avec les RAR aux anonymes._

**Chapitre 3 : **_Trouble, maisons inconnues et surprises vivantes._

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Harry Potter était largué. Paumé. Perdu. A quel moment les Gryffondores qu'il connaissait s'étaient mises à trainer avec des Serpentards ? Hein ? A quel moment ? Ca ne pouvait pas être possible. Pas Hermione. Ginny. Lavande. Parvati.

A cet instant précis, elles étaient toutes là devant lui, sauf Ginny, à parler avec Pansy et Milicent. On ne pouvait pas tomber aussi bas. Parce qu'elles ne parlaient pas vraiment mais plutôt _plaisantaient._ Crime suprême destiné surement à l'achever. Elles _plaisantaient _!

-Oh c'est bon, grommela une voix en le tirant de ses sombres pensées. C'est pas comme si elles se liaient avec le Diable tout de même.

Il y avait ces deux filles là, qu'il avait vu parler un moment avec Luna et Ginny. Il ne les avait jamais vu auparavant mais c'était peut être des nouvelles. Quoique…

-Comment tu sais à quoi je pense ?

-C'est pas tellement compliqué si tu grommelle de cette façon.

Harry fit une affreuse grimace puis observa la fille qui venait de parler sortir un carnet moldu de son sac. La seconde ouvrit alors la bouche, sans doute pour prendre la parole.

-Et vous êtes qui déjà ?

-Oh la vache ! , fit celle qui avait le carnet. Tu as posé exactement la même question que l'autre.

-L'autre ? , fit Harry intrigué.

-Oui, l'_autre. _Un type assez charmant, bien fait de sa personne, cultivé et en septième année. S'il n'avait pas été gay j'aurais sauté sur l'occasion.

-_Gay _?, répéta Harry soudain intéressé

-Oui. Gay. Je crois qu'il va venir mardi à la réunion du Club. Hermione y va aussi tu devrais l'accompagner.

-Hum, j'y penserais.

-Et amènes Ron aussi. J'ai entendu dire que ce type avait un meilleur ami qui était lui aussi à tomber !

-Je ne suis pas sur que Ron soit gay…

-Crois moi ce type rendrait gay un hétéro et hétéro une lesbienne.

Coraline ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire encourageant puis donna un coup de coude discret à Mallory.

-Va prévenir les filles, souffla t-elle entre ses dents serrés.

-Ok, dit-elle sur le même ton puis elle parla plus fort. A plus Harry. Faut que j'y aille.

Harry la regarda courir vers le groupe qui avait occupé ses pensées un peu plus tôt.

-Hum hum, toussota la fille à côté de lui pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Puis je te poser quelques questions maintenant ?

-Euh…ouais. D'accord.

-Bien. Commençons. Qu'est ce que ça te fais d'avoir enfin avoué que tu étais gay ?

-Hein ? Mais comment tu…

-Comment ? C'est très simple cher Harry. Primo : Tu as semblé _très_ intéressé lorsque nous t'avons parlé de ce garçon. Deuxio : dès l'instant où j'ai précisé qu'il était gay tu as paru plus enclin à te rendre à la réunion du Club sans même savoir de quoi il s'agit. Et si ça te ne suffit pas, disons que j'ai un certain don pour définir l'orientation sexuelle de chacun. Ca ta va ?

Harry se rendit soudain compte qu'il avait bavassé à tort et à travers sans se rendre compte que ce n'était pas Hermione mais deux inconnues qui étaient face à lui. De toute façon tout était de la faute des Gryffondores ! Si elles n'étaient pas allées fricoter avec des Serpentards, il n'aurait pas été aussi troublé et n'aurait pas lâché autant d'information confidentielle sur lui.

Mais ça ne voulait tout de même rien dire. Comment avaient-elles pu savoir qu'il était attiré par les hommes ? Parce que la façon dont elles avaient décrits ce type –qui soi dit en passant avait l'air merveilleux- montrait qu'elle voulait le caser avec lui.

-Ca n'explique pas comment tu es au courant, lâcha t-il.

-Disons que j'ai certains talents.

-Et…

Harry se tut. Il était seul. La fille venait de partir en courant rejoindre Hermione le laissant en plan. En plan et encore plus perdu.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Ronald Weasley sortait tout juste d'une relation avec une Poufsouffle. Relation qui avait mal tourné par sa faute. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu étaler cette liaison au grand jour et que la damoiselle avait préféré se tourner vers quelqu'un qui pourrait satisfaire ses désirs romantiques.

Le problème n'était pas là pour Ron. Le problème résidait dans le fait que cela ne le blessait pas plus que cela. Oui, il s'était fait largué par une Adepte du Prince Charmant bourrés de phéromones. Oui, c'était de sa faute. Et alors ?

Il ne ressentait quand il y pensait qu'une vague tristesse à l'idée qu'il aurait pu se préserver de cette aventure vaine. Pour ce que ça avait donné…

Maintenant il aspirait à trainer avec ses copains et non pas se planquer dans des placards à balais lors de ses rendez-vous secrets avec la belle. Oui, bon, ça c'était la version officielle. Parce qu'en fait Ron voulait savoir si une des vérités balancées par la Poufsouffle lorsqu'elle l'avait largué était …vraie.

Selon l'autre excitée (nda : excusez moi mais je suis à court de synonymes), il n'aurait pas pu vivre pleinement leur relation tout simplement parce qu'il n'assumait pas son homosexualité. Lorsqu'il l'avait entendu dire ça, Ron lui avait ri au nez.

Puis ça avait commencé à le travailler prenant même des proportions insoutenables lorsqu'Harry lui avait annoncé son changement de bord. Et 'Ry lui semblait heureux maintenant. Assez pour que Ron se décide à vraiment réfléchir à la question.

Peut être était ce juste le fait qu'on ait osé penser qu'il était gay qui le troublait autant. Peut-être…

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Dès qu'elles virent Mallory approcher, les filles se turent. Visiblement elle portait une bonne nouvelle, si on devait en juger par la couleur de sa peau pouvant rivaliser avec celle des cheveux de Ginny et son immense sourire.

-Ca y est, dit elle. Le plan avance. Coraline a branché Harry sur Drago et lui a conseillé de venir avec Hermione à la réunion de mardi. Quant à Drago on l'avait invité ce matin à en faire de même. Il suffit qu'on s'assure qu'ils y aillent et se rencontrent. Certes il faudra veiller à ce qu'ils ne s'entre tue pas mais je pense qu'avec votre magnifique dextérité vous y parviendrez sans mal. Deuxième point important peut être que Ron aussi se joindra à nous. Nous avions dans l'idée de le rapprocher de Blaise ou du moins essayer.

Mallory se tut un instant pour constater les mines ébahies de ses interlocutrices.

-On s'occupe de Dray et Blaise, finit par articuler Pansy.

-Hum, ouais et nous de Ron et Harry.

-Génial, s'écria Coraline qui venait d'arriver. Comme ça Mal' et moi on pourra s'occuper des autres couples qui demandent nos services.

-Ah ouais et lesquels ?

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de vous en parler tout de suite. Bon, a plus.

Et elles partirent en gambadant joyeusement, bras dessus, bras dessous.

Ce fut Hermione qui résuma la situation.

-Elles ont le courage des Gryffondors, l'habilité des Serpentards pour manipuler, l'intelligence des Serdaigles et l'amour des fins heureuses des Poufsouffles.

-Je me demande vraiment dans quelle maison elles sont, dit Parvati.

-Tu ne te poses pas la bonne question, commenta Pansy. Ce qu'il faut se demander c'est qui sont-elles ?

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Severus Rogue avait été convoqué dans le bureau du directeur. Lequel directeur lui avait joyeusement offert des bonbons au citron tout en souriant de son fameux air niais. Albus Dumbledore était surement, du moins de l'avis de Severus, l'allégorie de la niaiserie gryfffondorienne.

Minerva avait pourtant, elle, la décence de ne pas se transbahuter partout avec cet air qui offensait les pupilles de Severus. Dumbledore lui se fichait de ces considérations. Mais bon, si ce n'était que ça…après tout vu le nombre de Gryffondors affichant cette niaiserie permanente, un de plus ou un de moins…

-Mon très cher Severus, commença Dumbledore, j'ai une très importante nouvelle à vous communiquer. Vous êtes certes le dernier à l'apprendre mais comme on dit, _last but not least. _Je craignais que vous ne fassiez un scandale bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment dans vos habitudes. Quoique…dès que vous vous retrouvez en face de _lui _vous avez tendance à ne plus vous comporter de façon normale et décente. Donc…

Severus sentit un frisson désagréable lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Il avait l'impression qu'un truc très mauvais allait bientôt lui tomber dessus. Mais mauvais dans le genre, gros gros ennuis. Et Dumbledore qui le regardait avec maintenant un sourire sadique. C'était vraiment pas bon.

D'ordinaire, c'était _lui _, Severus Rogue, le maître des sourires sadiques et tordus. Pas Dumbledore. Non, Dumbledore était le gentil de l'histoire. Il se devait d'afficher des sourires niais et une écœurante bienveillance. C'était un Gryffondor, nom des glandes de Merlin (1) !

-Donc, je vous disais mon cher Severus que nous accueillons un nouveau membre dans la grande famille qu'est notre équipe éducative ici à Poudlard. J'ai nommé…

La porte s'ouvrit alors toute grande et l'un des pires cauchemarda de Severus débarqua.

-Alors mon Servillus, je t'ai manqué ?

Black. Sirius Black.

_A suivre…_

_Ca vous a plu ? J'espère en tout cas. Review ?_

_Rendons une nouvelle fois à César ce qui lui appartient. C'est expression est tirée du septième tome d'HP. Voilà c'est tout._

_RAR aux anonymes :_

_leiladreamsnape : merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'ai remarqué que tu review très vite. J'avais à peine publié le chapitre précédent que j'ai vu que tu m'avais donné ton avis. Je trouve ça génial ! J'espère que celui là t'a plu aussi. Là aussi les nouveaux persos ont eu leur utilité. Encore merci et peut être à plus !_


	5. Citron et pommes

_Hello tout le monde. __**Je dois d'abord dire que j'aurais aimé publié plus tôt mais j'ai été assez malade lundi. Lorsque j'ai enfin pu toucher un clavier, sans aller vomir toutes les deux secondes, j'ai répondu aux reviews de tous les gens sympas qui m'ont en envoyés. Je vous remercie une nouvelle fois. C'est grâce à vos encouragements que j'écris aujourd'hui ( et aussi grâce à l'album **_**Screaming Bloody Murde**_**r **_**de Sum 41**_**, mais c'est un détail) . **__Donc voici le Chapitre 4._

_Disclaimer : Pour la troisième fois, rien n'est à moi sauf l'idée. Les persos et l'univers sont à JKR. Sauf (et ça me remplit de joie) les personnages de Mallory Davis et Coraline Montgomery, celles là elles sont à moi. Et na !_

_Rating : T mais ça évoluera peut être vers un M. Homophobes passez votre chemin et allez vous promenez dans les verts pâturages des relations hétérosexuelles. Hum…désolé, je me suis emportée._

_Résumé : Quand Hermione décide de se mêler de la vie sentimentale de ses deux meilleurs amis et rejoint le Club des Yaoistes De Poudlard ça fait des étincelles. Harry et Ron doivent se préparer à dire adieu à leur petite vie tranquille (si tant est qu'ils en aient eu une avant ! *sors*)_

_Genre : Etant donné que Grand N'importe quoi n'est pas considéré comme un genre sur je me contenterais d'un Romance/Humor._

_Pairing : Normalement je ne devrais pas vous les dévoiler mais je vais mettre les principaux : HPDM, RWBZ, BZTN…_

_**Note importante : Bien que cette fic n'est pas vraiment de place dans l'œuvre de JK Rowling, je peux dire que Voldemort a été battu, qu'Harry est en 7**__**ème**__** année et que je fais revivre certains personnages. **_

_Hé ben voilà c'est tout. Bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin avec les RAR aux anonymes._

**Chapter 4 : **_Citron et pommes_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

La première chose que Severus pensa c'est qu'il devait rectifier ses pensées de tout à l'heure. Un Gryffondor de plus ou de moins…en moins c'eut été génial mais là…Black ! Qu'avait-il fait à Merlin pour mériter ça ? Et Dumbledore qui continuait de le fixer de cet air épouvantablement agaçant.

Severus eut envie de crier, trépigner et se mettre à pleurnicher en tapant le sol de ses poings, en somme se comporter comme un de ces stupides cloportes auxquels il avait la lourde charge d'enseigner l'art délicat des potions.

Mais il était Severus Rogue, le froid professeur. Alors à la place, il tendit une main vers le bocal de bonbons de l'autre siphonné et en prit un.

-En vérité Albus, j'accepterais volontiers un bonbon.

Dumbledore se mit à battre des mains d'un air excité.

-Faites, faites mon cher Severus.

Il déballa lentement la sucrerie avant de la fourrer délicatement dans sa bouche. Puis il se leva élégamment et s'arrêta devant Black.

-En réalité sale cabot tu ne m'as pas manqué le moins du monde. Mais la fatalité a décidé que je devrais de nouveau te supporter et je l'accepterais. Néanmoins tu es prié de ne surtout pas envahir mon espace vital comme autrefois. Su ces mots je prends congé de vous. J'ai des ignorants à éduquer.

Severus allait s'en aller lorsque la voix légèrement moqueuse de Black l'interrompit.

-Coucher avec toi autrefois c'était envahir ton espace vital ?

Sans répondre le maître des potions sortit dans son habituel mouvement de robes. Il ne nota donc pas la tristesse dans les yeux de l'animagus.

Un accro au citron, lui, le fit.

Ce jour là, Gryffondor perdit un nombre incalculable de points durant le cours de Potion.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

L'arrivée de Sirius Black à Poudlard fit beaucoup de bruit dans le monde sorcier. Tout le monde se demandait ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de Bubus pour avoir recruté un ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban. Certes, il avait été reconnu innocent mais quand même…

Puis les rumeurs se tassèrent lorsque Sirius s'avéra être un professeur assez intéressant. Les cours de DCFM devenaient captivants et les élèves se mirent à l'apprécier. Seules les très mauvais langues continuaient à jaser mais plus personne ne s'en souciait.

En somme, presque personne ne trouvait à redire sur le nouveau professeur. _Presque _personne. Parce qu'il restait certains sorciers qui médisait dans l'ombre. L'un de ces sorciers s'appelait Severus Rogue.

Parce que oui, il n'avait toujours pas digéré ce que cet idiot de Black avait osé dire dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Ca faisait des années qu'ils avaient dérapé et fait cette grosse bêtise. Bon, d'accord _ces _grosses bêtises. Mais ils avaient arrêté parce qu'ils s'étaient rendus compte que c'était du n'importe quoi. Que ça ne menait à rien.

Bon d'accord, _lui, _Severus s'était rendu compte que ça ne menait à rien. Et il avait quitté Black le même jour que celui ou ils avaient fini leur septième année. Mais ce n'était pas comme si un jour, il s'était dit qu'il s'aimait.

Entre lui et Black ca avait été de la tension sexuelle. Rien d'autre. Il refusait qu'il y ait quelque chose d'autre.

Malheureusement pour lui, deux petites filles en avaient décidé autrement.

Coraline et Mallory avait demandé à Lavande de reporter leurs cours sur l'univers de la fanfiction à une semaine plus tard. Elles avaient prévenu Harry et Drago, séparément bien sur.

Leur plan avait deux avantages : elles attiseraient ainsi la curiosité des uns et des autres, et pourrait réaliser leur deuxième dessein. Pour ce dernier elles allaient recevoir l'aide d'un très gentil et étrange bienfaiteur.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards avaient cours de Potion ensemble.

Ce genre de choses pouvait plonger nombre des premiers dans l'abattement le plus total (Hermione exceptée). Quant aux seconds, bien que Rogue soit quelqu'un d'extrêmement terrifiant, il se réjouissait généralement à l'avance de tous les supplices qu'allaient subir ces stupides Gryffons. Après tout les serpents ne se mordent pas entre eux.

Sauf que ce jour là, était un jour exceptionnel. Ce jour là, deux petites yaoistes tarées avaient décidé que les deux idiots dont le potentiel crétinal était trop élevé pour s'avouer mutuellement leur amour allaient s'expliquer une bonne fois pour toutes.

C'est ainsi que Mallory et Coraline se rendirent avec les Gryffondors dans les cachots pour assister au cours de Potion. Bien sur elles n'avaient pas l'intention de surgir devant Rogue et de lui crier un truc du genre « Vas y Severus, vas hurler ton amour à Sirius. ». Elles allaient se la jouer plus subtil.

Severus était un Serpentard et si elles voulaient obtenir quelque chose de lui elles allaient devoir utiliser les armes des Serpentards.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Hermione, murmura Harry pour la centième fois. Qui sont ces filles ?

Et pour la centième fois, Hermione haussa les épaules puis lassée de ses questions répétitives alla rejoindre Lavande.

Ron quant à lui gardait le regard obstinément baissé vers le sol pour ne pas que ses yeux, qui avaient décidément des idées bizarres, se mettent à trainer sur les corps de tous les mes qu'il croisait. Sauf celui d'Harry, là il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il ne mate son frère de cœur. Et Malfoy…oh Merlin, la fouine le répugnait toujours.

Par contre, il s'était attardé un peu plus que nécessaire sur celui de Zabini, cette peau mate et ces cheveux frisés… Ron secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées malsaines.

-Ron…ça va ? , s'inquiéta Harry. Tu viens de t'ébrouer comme un chien.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

'Ry le regarda bizarrement puis haussa les épaules et n'insista pas.

Dans sa salle de classe encore vide, Rogue prenait le temps de se calmer avant d'aller accueillir ces espèces de mollusques invertébrés et débraillés (1). Cependant, il eut un énorme choc en voyant qui venait en tête.

A force de devoir les supporter, il avait finit par apprendre et retenir les noms de ses élèves de 7ème année. Or les deux filles qui le fixaient en souriant lui étaient inconnues. C'était un sourire qui était mi niais mi sadique. En clair, il lui était impossible d'identifier leur maison.

Et puis il y avait aussi le fait que des élèves lui sourient. A _lui. _Jamais aucun élève ne lui avait souri de manière aussi délibéré. Et visiblement les mollusques qui venaient derrière semblaient tout aussi choqués que lui.

-Que…, commença t-il.

-Professeur Rogue, s'écria celle qui avait une peau mate. C'est un immense honneur que de rencontrer un potionniste aussi émérite que vous.

Et là, elles s'inclinèrent devant lui, si bas qu'elles faillirent embrasser ses chaussures.

-Nous avons entendu parler de votre immense talent jusque dans notre contrée perdue, continua la seconde, et sommes venues jusqu'à vous pour vous poser quelques questions.

-Vous n'êtes pas parmi mes élèves, finit par dire Rogue en levant un sourcil. (2)

- Certes, comme nous vous l'avons indiqué, nous sommes là pour vous demander de nous accorder un peu de votre précieux temps. Nous voulons juste vous posez quelques questions.

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Vous l'avez si bien dit, il est précieux.

Celle qui avait parlé la première sortit comme si de rien n'était un carnet et un stylo dans son sac et attendit visiblement impatiente.

-Bien, première question. Depuis quand êtes vous amoureux de Sirius Black ?

Il y eut un mouvement de surprise dans les rangs et Harry pâlit brusquement.

-Je ne vous permets pas, dit Rogue d'une voix dure.

-Mais Professeur nous ne faisons que dire la vérité. Vos réponses seront extrêmement importantes pour nous, sans quoi nous n'aurions jamais abusé de votre temps.

Rogue en resta bouche bée. Comment ces stupides fillettes osaient t-elles lui poser ces questions ? Il s'apprêtait à leur jeter un sort quand il se rappela ce qui se passerait s'il le faisait. Des flashs avec le mot "Azkaban" firent leur apparition dans sa tête et il se calme en inspirant len-te-ment.

-Hermione, murmura Harry qui s'était approché. Tu es sure que ce ne sont pas des échappés de St-Mangouste. Pour parler à Rogue sur ce ton.

-Potter, je ne vous ai pas permis de parler, hurla justement ce dernier. Ce n'est pas parce que ces…j ne sais pas quoi me pose des questions stupides que je suis devenu sourd.

Coraline griffonna quelque chose sur son carnet avant de regarder Rogue droit dans les yeux en secouant la tête.

-Transfert, marmonna t-elle. Du fait que vous ne pouvez pas nous lancer d'Impardonnables vous transférez votre colère sur ce pauvre Harry.

-Il y aussi surement de la frustration sexuelle, fit remarquer Mallory. Pense y Sirius est à Poudlard et ils n'ont jamais encore pu se sauter dessus. Ca doit être une vraie torture, pas vrai Sev' ? Vous savez il suffirait de nous parler et vous vous sentirez mieux.

A l'instant précis où Rogue croyait qu'il ne pourrait pas se retenir et qu'il allait avada kevadrariser ces deux imbéciles, un bruit de pas se fit entendre.

-Par Merlin, dit la voix horripilante de Black. Mais c'est ce cher Severus. J'avais complètement oublié que c'était là l'antre de la chauve souris des cachots. Oh, et il y aussi les…

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre et tout le monde baissa les yeux vers le sol. Severus Rogue maître redouté des potions venait de s'évanouir.

-Qu'est ce que…qu'est ce qui se passe, demanda Sirius visiblement hébété.

En bon élève, et surtout vil Serpentard, Drago se dévoua.

-Ces deux filles là, lui posaient des questions _extrêmement _ intéressantes sur la relation sexuelle visiblement passionnée que vous aviez tous les deux.

Un deuxième bruit se fit entendre et tout le monde put découvrir Sirius Black sur le sol. La dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de rejoindre les limbes bienfaisantes fut :

-Mon dieu, on les a tués.

Puis il tomba dans les pommes.

_A suivre…_

_J'espère que ça vous à plu. Review ?_

_: C'est comme ça que nous appelait notre prof d'histoire-géo. C'est si affectueux n'est ce pas ?_

_: Je suis sure que c'est écrit dans le patrimoine génétique (ou ailleurs) de Rogue qu'il peut lever un seul sourcil. Moi par exemple, j'y arrive pas (c'est le drame de ma vie)._

_RAR aux anonymes :_

_leiladreamsnape : Merci encore. Tu es une revieweuse fidèle (*chiale*) j'espère que cette suite t'as plu. J'ai en effet l'intention de faire un SS/SB. J'espère aussi qu'il te satisfera. Bye._

_TROP DE LA BALLE : Hello, merci pour ta review et pour tes bisous. Je veux finir cette fic bien sur et je me débrouillerait malgré la malédiction qui plane au-dessus de ma tête. Je vois dejà où mettre ce dicton, pas maintenant mais j'ai une assez bonne idée de qui va le dire et dans quelles corconstances. Allez bye. PS : Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais._


	6. Rêves étranges et troubles dérangeants

_Helloooo. Voici la suite. *trop fière d'elle* Est-ce réellement la peine que je mette ce qui va suivre ? Non ? D'accord je m'en passe._

**Chapter 5 : **_Mal de crâne, rêves étranges et troubles dérangeants_

Sirius se réveilla avec un horrible mal de crâne. Merlin, qu'il avait fait un affreux rêve. Un cauchemar quoi ! Il y avait Severus dans son cauchemar. Severus et une rencontre imminente avec le sol. Qu'il était content de s'être réveillé.

Il se releva lentement en se frottant les yeux. Il se souvenait aussi qu'il y avait deux filles qui les regardaient en souriant et qui avaient annoncé devant les septièmes années Gryffondors et Serpentard qu'il avait eu une aventure avec Severus. Qu'avait-il bien pu manger pour faire un cauchemar pareil ?

Sirius ôta ses mains de ses yeux et poussa un bâillement. Bâillement qui se transforma bien vite en cri. Les filles de son rêve…là…devant lui…

-Mon Dieu, dit l'une. A chaque fois que nous apparaissons devant un sorcier, il se met à crier comme une fillette. Sommes-nous si effrayantes Mallory ?

-Non. Tu devrais noter ça dans tes observations.

-Oh, tu as raison.

Et sur ce, elle sortit un carnet de son sac et se mit à griffonner frénétiquement dessus.

-Bonjour Sirius, dit l'autre comme si de rien n'était. Bien dormi ?

-Je…je rêve toujours, c'est ça ?

-Non, Sirius, vous êtes parfaitement réveillé.

-Non. Je rêve. Et attendez…ou suis-je ?

-A l'infirmerie, dit la voix de Pomfresh.

-Ce n'est pas…possible. Je devrais être dans mon lit si j'étais réveillé ce qui veux dire que je rêve.

-Professeur Black…vous ne rêvez pas. Si vous rêviez que ferais le Professeur Rogue couché à côté de vous.

Sirius tourna la tête et découvrit qu'en effet Severus dormait sur un lit à côté de lui. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas le découvrir avant ? Il le regarda de ce regard qu'il utilisait seulement quand Severus ne pouvait pas le voir. Lentement, il détailla la peau pâle du dormeur, ses lèvres pleines…les seuls problèmes de Severus tenaient dans son caractère de cochon et ses cheveux gras. Qu'il se contrôle et qu'il utilise un shampoing anti cheveux gras et il serait parfait.

-Merlin, murmura Sirius. Je ne rêvais pas…

-Professeur Black, vous vous êtes évanoui, c'est peut être ce coup sur la tête qui vous a autant embrouillé.

-Black est embrouillé naturellement, dit une voix froide. C'est un être simple mais qui tient à se compliquer la vie. Ne vous inquiétez pas Pomfresh pour lui. Le coup sur la tête n'a en rien changé la situation qui règne dans sa petite tête.

-Sev' vous êtes réveillé. On n'était pas sure finalement de ne pas vous avoir tué. , hurlèrent Mallory et Coraline.

-Rogue…, menaça Sirius.

-Professeur Black, Professeur Rogue, veuillez boire cette potion.

« Merlin, pensa Severus, j'étais mieux évanoui ».

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Severus avait du se contenir du mieux qu'il pouvait pour ne pas jeter un maléfice à ces deux idiotes qui piaillaient bêtement devant lui. Le pire étant que Pomfresh les acceptait dans son infirmerie alors qu'en temps normal elles jetaient les visiteurs dehors.

Il avait bu cette affreuse potion qui avait eu pour but de faire désenfler cette bosse qui avait poussé sur son front. Il avait beau savoir que la potion était écœurante ça n'avait rien changé au gout. Il l'avait donc avalé avec élégance.

Pas comme Black qui n'avait pas arrêté de geindre et de se plaindre jusqu'à ce qu'il lui ordonne de se taire. Ce à quoi Black avait rétorqué une insulte. Puis il s'était sauté dessus pour se battre et Pomfresh s'était mise à hurler comme quoi on ne tuait pas les gens dans son infirmerie parce que ça ferait des saletés et que Rusard n'allait pas être content de devoir nettoyer du sang.

Et alors que Severus reprenait peu à peu son célèbre sang-froid, les deux filles que, tout le monde avaient oublié, avaient décidé de rappeler leur présence :

-Tension et frustration sexuelle, avait diagnostiqué Coraline.

Mallory avait approuvé en hochant vigoureusement la tête et Black s'était mis à pâlir comme si il allait s'évanouir de nouveau.

Pour éviter toute nouvelle tentative d'assassinat dans son infirmerie, Pomfresh les avaient envoyés dans les appartements de Dumbledore qui semblait-il, les attendait. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant il fallait encore rajouter une couche pour définitivement tuer Severus. De la bonne niaiserie gryfffondorienne…

Severus était tout de même content d'une chose. Ces deux imbéciles allaient se faire punir pour ce qu'elles avaient dit…ça il allait s'en assurer. Merlin…les 7 ème année Gryffondors et Serpentards avaient entendu ça…

Il allait les faire payer. Et il s'en réjouissait intérieurement d'avance.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru les revoir ici après leur scolarité, se dit Pomfresh. J'espère que le Directeur n'a pas fait une bêtise »

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Le tableau se déplaça de lui-même lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant. Visiblement on les attendait… Coraline et Mallory n'avait pas peur. Que pouvaient bien leur faire Dumby ? Surtout alors qu'ils avaient conclu ce marché très intéressant.

Leur jubilation devait se lire sur leur visage parce qu'à plusieurs reprises Rogue leur adressa un rictus carnassier. Sur son visage à lui on lisait : _Muhahahahahahaha, je vais les faire punir ! hi hi, je suis le plus fort. Tremblez devant moi, le grand Severus Rogue._

Ou du moins quelque chose du style.

-Faites attention Sevy, lui dit Mallory en le dépassant. Vous commencez à prendre la grosse tête.

Sirius qui jusqu'alors était plongé dans une sorte d'apathie du genre : « Merlin, je ne rêvais pas », se mit à rire comme une baleine.

-Ah la ferme Black !

-Pas de gros mots Sevy, lança la voix de Coraline dans les escaliers. Ce n'est pas convenable pour quelqu'un d'aussi respectable que vous.

Sirius continua à rire et Severus serra les poings. Qu'il avait envie de leur régler leur compte à tous ces gens autour de lui, mais il se devait de garder son calme. Ou sinon il finirait par ressembler à son filleul Drago qui réglait par la violence ce qui ne lui plaisait pas. Sa relation avec Potter Jr en était un exemple flagrant…

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

La discussion avec Dumbledore s'était révélée être un désastre complet pour Severus. Le vieux fou s'était mis à glousser stupidement en l'entendant relater ce qui s'était passé. Pas la moindre compassion ! Non, il avait trouvé ça drôle ! Drôle ! Lui, Severus Rogue s'était fait humilier et Dumby trouvait ça _drôle. _

Ce n'était pas tellement l'humiliation qui le dérangeait. Il retrouverait sa grandeur passée en enlevant quelques centaines de points, on le détesterait encore plus qu'avant et le problème serait réglé.

Ce qui l'énervait c'était que Dumby et ces deux filles semblaient manigancer quelque chose. Ils avaient dit des phrases qui étaient remplis de sous-entendus douteux, ils avaient des sourires inquiétants et le même rire complice qui l'avait presque glacé d'effroi.

A côté de lui, Black semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Si Severus n'avait pas su aussi bien que c'était impossible, il aurait presque pu croire que Black _réfléchissait. _Improbable, bien sûr.

-Bon, conclut Dumbledore en se frottant les mains. Ce serait vraiment super si vous vous comportiez de façon civilisée devant les élèves. Vous savez…pour leur montrer le bon exemple. Là je pense en particulier à la relation pour le moins houleuse qu'ont vos filleuls respectifs Harry et Drago.

Sirius le regarda comme si il était timbré. Le jour où Harry et Drago adopteraient une attitude _civilisée _l'un envers l'autre ce serait un grand pas pour l'humanité sorcière. Par contre en ce qui le concernait lui et Severus…

Il remarqua que les deux filles s'étaient animées à l'annonce des deux prénoms. Elles discutaient maintenant à voix basse. Puis elles échangèrent un regard bizarre avec Dumbledore. Que se passait-il encore ?

-Vous pouvez sortir, annonça Dumbledore. Mais avant voulez vous un…

-Non merci professeur, le coupa Sirius avant de se lever.

-Au fait, j'ai prévenu les élèves que vous n'assureriez pas vos cours aujourd'hui. Pour vous remettre du traumatisme qui aurait pu survenir lors de votre chute.

-Je n'ai aucun problème de ce côté-là, Professeur, dit Rogue. Par contre, ce serait une bonne idée de vérifier si les derniers neurones de Black ne se sont pas abimés lors de sa collision avec le sol.

-Severus, n'oubliez pas…attitude civilisée.

Severus sortit dans son habituel mouvement de robes, montrant le peu de cas qu'il faisait de cette foutue attitude civilisée. Sirius lui courut pratiquement derrière.

-Attends Sev'…

-Ne m'appelles pas Sev' !

-Ouais c'est ça. Tu sais…c'est peut être une bonne idée ce que nous propose Dumby. De nous comporter de façon plus mature, s'entend.

Severus le fixa pendant quelques secondes, éberlué. Avait-il bien entendu ? Puis il éclata d'un rire jaune. Black lui faisait encore une stupide blague.

-Je crois qu'en fait tu as eu réellement un traumatisme lié à ta chute. Tu devrais aller voir Pompom. Il ne peut y avoir que ça pour que tu me propose d'enterrer la hache de guerre.

Et il partit en continuant à rire.

Dans son bureau Dumbledore fixa gravement Mallory et Coraline.

-Nous avons du boulot, annonça t-il. Commencez par me dire tout ce que vous avez fait…

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Blaise se sentait largué. Son monde partait en couille, comme disaient les moldus. D'abord Drago, puis lui et enfin Rogue. Que se passait-il avec les Serpentards ? Etaient-ils destinés à perdre la face devant le reste de Poudlard ?

Et visiblement ça ne faisait rien à Pansy et Milicent qui trainaient avec des Gryffons. Des Gryffons ! Comme si la situation n'était pas assez désespérée avec les verts et argents, elles allaient fréquenter des Gryffondors.

Au moins Blaise avait eu la satisfaction de constate que St-Potter semblait aussi perdu que lui. Quant à Weasley…mieux valait de ne pas s'engager sur ce terrain sensible. Blaise avait senti le regard de Weasley posé sur lui un bon moment le matin avant que Rogue n'aille faire un somme sur le sol.

Ca l'avait drôlement troublé d'ailleurs. Le regard de Weasley pas Rogue. Quoique…Leur froid Professeur de Potion avait eu une aventure avec son ennemi de toujours…de quoi être troublé quand même !

Mais c'était _le _regard qui le choquait encore plus. Un genre de…regard brulant…il ne savait pas comment décrire ça. Blaise secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées.

Et par sureté, il appela Théo. Depuis quelques temps ils entretenaient une relation libre. En clair, ils couchaient ensemble de temps en temps mais ils n'avaient aucune contrainte de fidélité ou autre.

Et Blaise oublia son trouble dans le plaisir qui suivit.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Les Gryffondors étaient aux anges. Rogue s'était évanoui et Dumbledore leur avait annoncé qu'il n'aurait pas cours de Potion ce jour là. De quoi faire une magnifique danse de la joie. Si seulement…

Si seulement, en plus de faire tomber dans les pommes deux professeurs (exploit émérite qui aurait fait rougir d'envie les jumeaux Weasley) Coraline et Mallory n'avaient pas aussi révéler un secret ignoble.

Harry avait cru vomir. Son parrain et la chauve souris qu'il avait toujours cru asexué. C'était trop pour lui. Ce n'était pas le fait que Sirius soit gay qui le choquait, il était mal placé pour juger, mais qu'il s'envoie…Rogue. Oh beuh.

Et à voir la tête de Malfoy, lui aussi avait bien failli vomir. Du moins après avoir sadiquement fait tomber dans les pommes Sirius. Harry avait lu dans son regard que lui aussi voulait bien s'écrouler sur le sol. Mais il s'était retenu. Et depuis quand lisait-il dans les yeux de Malfoy autre chose que de la haine ?

Passons. Il aurait bien aimé rencontrer avant le mec dont Coraline lui avait parlé. Avant parce que maintenant elle devait avoir été réduite en bouillie par Rogue. Paix à son âme. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se rabattre sur Hermione.

-Dis 'Mione, commença t-il. Tu sais qui es ce type dont Coraline m'avait parlé avant de…tu sais. Provoquer le courroux de Rogue.

-Pourquoi ? Il t'intéresse ?

-Eh bien, pourquoi pas sortir avec quelqu'un ? Je veux dire j'ai tué l'autre psychopathe, j'ai bien le droit de m'amuser un peu maintenant, non ?

-Bien sur Harry que tu as le droit de t'amuser. Je te le présenterais ce type à la prochaine réunion du Club.

-Pourquoi jusque là.

-Parce que je veux te réserver la surprise.

-Je serais surpris.

-Oh oui Harry…tu n'imagines même pas à quel point.

Et sur ces paroles énigmatiques elle se replongea dans son livre, sous-entendant par là que le temps des questions était fini.

Harry se demanda qui pouvait bien être ce type pour qu'il soit aussi surpris.

Et Hermione elle pensait : « Bien sûr que tu as le droit de t'amuser petit Harry. Mais nous aussi ».

_A suivre…_

_Je suis désolé pour toutes celles qui trouvent ce chapitre trop court. Mais j'espère tout de même que cela vous à plus._

_Passons aux RAR :_

_leiladreamsnape : Hello, merci pour ta review. Moi aussi je suis une fan du SS/SB. Ne t'inquiètes pas je vais mieux, je crois que ma maladie n'était que passagère. Allez à plus._


	7. Se morfondre comme un légume

_Hello, tout le monde. Voici le nouveau chapitre. J'ai décidé à partir de maintenant de donner des noms fantaisies aux chapitres, ce qui signifie qu'il n'y aura pas forcément un rapport avec le texte lui-même. Allez savoir pourquoi, ça m'amuse. Je vous laisse lire._

**Chapter 6 : **_Se morfondre comme un légume_

Drago flaira le piège immédiatement. Quel intérêt Pansy pouvait bien avoir à leur parler _en privé _dans sa chambre de préfet si ce n'est pour leur tendre un piège ? Après tout le Choixpeau l'avait expédié à Serpentard…

Elle leur avait demandé, après le diner, et dès leur retour dans la Salle Commune si ils pouvaient discuter. Louche, selon Drago, mais il avait acquiescé parce que cela l'avait intrigué. Maintenant il maudissait sa stupide curiosité. Parce qu'il était coincé avec une Pansy qui déraillait et Blaise qui la fixait, trop atterré, pour trouver quoi dire.

-Vous savez, toutes les filles du Club trouvent que cette stupide rivalité avec les autres maisons est ridicule. Nous devrions peut être réfléchir à l'idée de Dumbledore d'unifier les relations.

-Merlin ! , s'écria Drago. Les Gryffons déteignent sur elle.

-Drago, menaça t-elle. Je n'ai jamais dit que nous devrions tomber dans une niaiserie excessive. Nous sommes de serpents après tout.

-Je commençais à en douter pour toi vu ton comportement. Et ne rêves même pas, jamais je ne sympathiserais avec ces stupides lions.

Pansy haussa un sourcil et s'approcha félinement de Drago qui était assis dans un fauteuil.

-Oh que oui Dray, tu vas le faire.

-Ah ouais ? Et qui m'y forcera ?

-Mais moi Dray. A force de côtoyer Hermione j'ai appris quelques sorts intéressants et…

-Je suis sur que je connais plus de sortilèges que cette Sang-de-bourbe.

Pansy n'avait pas l'air excessivement convaincu mais elle reprit la parole.

-Et bien dans ce cas il reste toujours la deuxième solution. Je suis amie avec vous depuis un moment les gars, ce qui sous-entend que je connais pas mal de vos secrets les plus embarrassants…te rappelles d'un certain body avec des dragons roses dessus Dray ?

-Tu n'oserais pas, bafouilla Drago.

-Oh que si. Réfléchissez bien.

Sur ce elle sortit de la chambre de préfet. Il y eut un silence que Drago finit par briser en hurlant :

-Bon sang, Blaise dis quelque chose. Cette folle nous menace et toi tu reste là de marbre à la regarder nous balancer des sottises.

Blaise réfléchit un instant puis ouvrit la bouche.

-J'ignorais que tu avais porté des body avec des dragons roses dessus.

Merlin ! Il avait un besoin urgent de s'éloigner de tous ces imbéciles ou il finirait par faire une bêtise. Une grosse bêtise.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Harry et Ron vivait un enfer. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'Hermione, Ginny et Luna s'était mise en tête de les relooker. Du moins Hermione et Ginny avait décidé de les relooker et Luna elle les accompagnait à Pré-au-lard, où elle avait déjà eu l'intention de s'acheter un nouveau chapeau avec un navet dessus.

Hermione et Ginny étaient deux vraies furies les envoyant se changer, et se rechanger dès que cela ne leur plaisait pas. Elles les faisaient se tourner dans tous les sens, tâtaient les vêtements et discutaient à n'en plus finir en utilisant un tas de termes compliqués.

Et pourtant les garçons se laissaient faire. Parce qu'ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre solution. S'ils osaient protester Hermione et Ginny utiliseraient le chantage affectif du genre : _j'ai toujours voulu pouvoir habiller des garçons. Jamais on ne m'a laissé le faire à la maison. Oh, ça me faisait si plaisir… _Avec quelques variantes.

Et alors, ce serait reparti pour un nouveau round. Alors ils se taisaient. Et se laissaient habiller comme des poupées Ken.

Ce ne fut qu'après plusieurs heures qu'ils rentrèrent, les deux filles ayant l'air satisfaites de leurs emplettes et Luna ayant trouvé son chapeau surmonté d'un navet. Harry et Ron étaient pressés de leur échapper, de courir se réfugier dans leurs dortoirs ou ailleurs, à un endroit ou _elles_ ne pourraient pas les trouver.

-Je vais voler, annonça Harry.

-Harry, lui rappela Hermione, on a cours demain.

-Je sais. J'arrêterais avant le couvre-feu.

-Tu ne manges pas ?

-Non merci. Je n'ai pas faim.

Il partit donc de la tour Gryffondor, son balai à la main.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Drago errait dans le parc de Poudlard sans but particulier. Cela faisait désormais un bon moment qu'il avait quitté sa chambre pour ne plus entendre ce que ces traitres de Pansy et Blaise pouvaient raconter. Sympathiser avec des lions…ah ! La bonne blague. Malheureusement à moins de vouloir que son secret le plus honteux soit dévoilé il allait devoir obéir.

Ses pas le menèrent inconsciemment vers le terrain de Quidditch. Il fixa un moment le ciel sans vraiment le voir jusqu'à ce qu'une forme floue apparaisse dans son champ de vision.

Quelqu'un volait ! Et pas n'importe qui ! Potter ! Son style de vol était inimitable, et il était donc parfaitement reconnaissable. Drago devait avouer qu'il l'avait longtemps observé dans les airs. A titre purement constructif, bien sur. Il n'avait jamais _maté _Potter. Quelle idée saugrenue !

Soudain, il vit la forme se rapprocher et il comprit que Potter piquait droit vers le sol. A dernier moment, juste avant l'impact, il redressa son balai avant d'en sauter.

-Tu étais réellement obligé de frimer Potter ?

-Tu es mal placé pour dire ça Malfoy.

-Ah bon ? Je te signale que je ne faisais que me promener.

-Maintenant. Mais en général tu te la pètes en permanence.

Drago allait répondre qu'il ne _se la_ _pétait pas _(quelle expression affreuse, soit dit en passant) mais qu'il avait simplement la classe naturelle des Malfoy ce qui comparé aux Potter était… Bref, il allait insulter la famille de l'autre balafré, qui il en était sur ne manquerait pas de le dire à son amie qui le dirait à Pansy qui révélerait au monde entier cette histoire de body avec photo à l'appui.

Il se calma donc et se contenta d'afficher un sourire figé. Bon sang, que c'était dur.

-Malfoy ? Ca va ? Tu n'as rien répliqué et tu me souris bêtement. Tu as un problème ?

-Je vais parfaitement bien Potter. Saches cependant qu'un Malfoy ne sourit jamais _bêtement. _Narquois ou sarcastique si tu veux mais pas bête.

-Sérieux tu me fais peur. Aurons t-on enlevé le Malfoy détestable et méprisable que je connais pour le remplacer par une version affreusement étrange ?

-J'essaies juste d'améliorer nos relations Potter. Après tout nous n'avons aucune raison de nous faire la guerre, n'est ce pas ?

- Rendez-moi le Malfoy normal ! Je veux celui qui m'aurait répliqué une remarque bien sentie, celui qui aurait essayé de se battre avec moi, celui capable de me lancer des maléfices…Rendez moi ce Malfoy là.

Drago avança d'un pas dans la direction de Potter, leurs corps n'étaient séparés que par environ une demi-douzaine de centimètres. Il inclina la tête.

-Serais-je en train de te manquer ?

Drago eut alors la surprise de voir Potter écarquillé les yeux avant d'ouvrir la bouche comme un poisson et de rougir furieusement . Puis il ramassa prestement son balai et recula.

-Oh Merlin, il est devenu fou, marmonna t-il en s'éloignant.

Et Drago resta planté là, à le regarder partir. Pansy allait être fière de lui.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Harry fit tout le chemin jusqu'à sa tour en maugréant, parlant tout seul et faisant des gestes étranges avec son balai. Bien évidemment Hermione le remarqua dès l'instant ou il entra dans la Salle Commune. Elle se précipita vers lui et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

-C'est Malfoy, lâcha t-il. Il est devenu _gentil_.

Hermione retint difficilement un petit cri de victoire. Pansy avait visiblement fait du bon travail.

-Et c'est une mauvaise chose ? , tenta t-elle.

-Mais bien sûr que c'est une mauvaise chose ! Malfoy n'est pas _gentil. _C'est un petit con arrogant et méprisable pas un gentil blondinet souriant.

-Et ça te trouble Harry ?

-Mais bien sur ! C'est Malfoy, quand même.

-Peut être que toi aussi tu devrais évoluer, accepter cette perche qu'il te tend. Les Serpentards peuvent être assez sympas tu sais.

-Jamais, cracha t-il.

Hermione haussa les épaules avant d'aller se rasseoir pour lire.

-Comme tu voudras.

Et Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que derrière cette nonchalance apparente il y avait forcément un plan.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Pansy ! , hurla Drago au bas de l'escalier du dortoir des filles. Descends. Faut que je te parle.

Puis il alla royalement prendre place dans un fauteuil situé en face de Blaise.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu souris aussi bêtement Dray, lui demanda t-il.

-Combien de fois faudra t-il que je le répète en une soirée ? Un Malfoy ne sourit _jamais _bêtement. Il arbore des sourires narquois, sarcastiques ou victorieux mais _jamais _bête. M'as-tu bien compris Blaise ?

-Oui, c'est ça Drago. Alors pourquoi ?

-Parce que, j'ai fait ce que Pansy m'a demandé, _moi_.

-C'est-à-dire… ?

-Grand dieux que tu peux être bête parfois. J'ai été gentil avec un Gryffondor.

-Ah ouais ? Et lequel ?

-C'est là que ça devient encore _plus_ intéressant. J'ai été gentil avec _Potter_.

Blaise faillit tomber de son fauteuil.

-Po…Po…Potter ?

-Oui Potter. Le seul et l'unique. Je crois d'ailleurs que ça l'a bien choqué, se rengorgea t-il.

-C'est bien Dray, dit la voix de Pansy. Mais il te faudra recommencer _tous les jours. _

-Oh. Je n'avais pas compris ça. Pour moi on était gentil une fois et basta.

-Non Dray. _Tous les jours_.

« Merlin » pensa Drago tandis qu'à côté de lui Blaise riait comme un idiot.

-Tu ne devrais pas te moquer autant Blaise, fit remarquer Pansy d'une voix ou pointait la jubilation sadique. Toi aussi tu ferais bien de t'y mettre. Sinon…

Elle laissa sa menace en suspens avant de remonter les escaliers.

Cette fois c'était au tour de Drago de se moquer.

-Oh ça va, c'est bon. Je te signale qu'on est dans la même galère.

-Bien sur. Ca fait du bien de savoir qu'on est soutenu.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Dans son bureau Albus, discutaient depuis de longues heures avec ces intéressantes jeunes filles. Elles lui ressemblaient tant… Il avait vraiment bien fait de les faire venir à Poudlard. Elles étaient beaucoup plus utiles ici que dans leur monde. Et puis…elle aimait les bonbons au citron.

-Vous savez Albus, dit Coraline en déballant une énième confiserie. Je crois que personne ici ne vous apprécia à votre juste valeur. Pour les autres vous êtes le vieux fou complètement citronné. Mais en fait vous êtes bien plus que ça. Vous êtes un génie incompris au talent incommensurable. Vous avez l'esprit le plus tordu qui soit et nous adorons ça. Et qui plus est vous avez le chic pour élaborez des plans. Par exemple nous faire venir ici…Whaouh ! Quel coup de maitre. Ou cette idée de yaoiser Poudlard. Je ne trouve pas les mots pour décrire votre talent, cher Albus.

Dumbledore pencha la tête sur le côté, les yeux pétillants. Oh oui, il avait bien fait de les faire venir !

_A suivre…_

_Ca vous a plus ? J'espère en tous cas. Review ?_

_RAR : _

_leiladreamsnape : merci pour ta review. Je suis ravie que le précédent chapitre t'aies plu. Tes review m'encouragent vraiment. Allez à plus._


	8. Parce que le miel est sucré

_Salut, nouveau chapitre. Je suis déjà au septième ! Je pense que du fait que je suis une culino-ficeuse je vais donner des titres de chapitres avec de la nourriture. Encore une fois, allez savoir pourquoi… Bon, je vous laisse lire._

**Chapter 7 : **_Parce que le miel est sucré._

Après tout ce n'était que la Loi du Talion. Œil pour œil, dent pour dents. Malfoy l'avait troublé plus qu'il n'aurait du, a son tour maintenant. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal ? Surement parce qu'il n'était pas habitué à porter des pantalons aussi moulants, ou peut être parce que les gens le regardaient si…bizarrement. Certes, il était toujours la proie aux regards du fait de son statut mais jamais de cette façon.

On aurait dit qu'ils le déshabillaient carrément du regard. Et de manière extrêmement ostentatoire, en plus. Ils le détaillaient de la tête aux pieds, s'arrêtant parfois sur quelques parties admirablement moulées dans le cuir avant, pour certains, de lui adresser un regard lubrique.

C'était vraiment troublant.

-Harry, s'exclama une voix joyeuse, alors qu'une main se posait sur son bras. Que tu es beau aujourd'hui !

Oh non…pas elles…pas ces deux espèces de psychopathes…Attendez une seconde…elles n'étaient pas censées avoir été tuées par Rogue ?

Le sauveur du monde sorcier poussa alors un cri et sauta de côté.

-Mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu, dit Mallory en secouant la tête. Pourquoi tous ces mecs sensés être virils poussent des cris en nous voyant ? Tu devrais noter ça Co'.

-Hum…c'est déjà le troisième.

-Qui étaient les deux premiers ?, demanda Harry intéressé.

-Mieux vaut pour leur réputation que tu ne le saches pas.

Harry réfléchit un instant puis céda. De toute façon il avait des questions plus urgentes à poser.

-Et vous n'êtes pas mortes ?

-Avons-nous, sincèrement, l'air d'êtres mortes Harry ?

-A vrai dire…non.

-Bien. Nous avons réglé une question essentielle.

-Mais…tout le monde croyait après vos révélations que Rogue vous avez tuées a petit feu et que Sirius avait écrasé les morceaux restants.

-Et bien non, s'exclama joyeusement Coraline. Nous sommes tout ce qu'il ya de plus vivants. Maintenant file !

-Euh…ou ?

-Dans la Grande Salle, banane. On sait très bien que tu ne t'es pas habillé comme ça pour faire plaisir à Hermione et Ginny. Alors fonce.

Et avant qu'Harry ait pu dire quoi que ce soit elles partirent en courant bras-dessus, bras-dessous.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Drago Malfoy n'était pas quelqu'un de naturellement gentil. Il était même _méchant_. Très méchant dans le genre sadisme. Alors pour lui, être gentil avec Potter aurait été mission impossible sans deux motivations. La première était que sinon Pansy n'hésiterait pas une seconde à dévoiler cette atroce histoire de body à dragons. La deuxième était qu'après une nuit passée à parler avec Blaise il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait peut-être quelque chose à gagner dans cette histoire.

En effet, son comportement gentil dérouterait Potter jusqu'à le rendre fou. Et alors le Sauveur du monde sorcier craquerait. Merlin, que ces prochains jours allaient être amusants. Epuisant mais amusant.

Et c'est ainsi que Drago tout fier de son plan hautement machiavélique, souriait d'un air dément à l'heure du petit-déjeuner tout en guettant l'arrivée de Potter.

Malheureusement pour lui, Pansy était assise juste à côté de lui et avait suivi le cheminement de ses pensées. Son plan top-secret n'en était désormais plus un.

Elle fit un geste de salut à Mallory et Coraline qui s'approchait de leur table. Drago tout à son guettage potterien ne les vit pas s'affaler à côté de lui. Il ne vit pas non plus que Mallory, assise à la place de Blaise, fixait ses joues avec une dévotion et une admiration effrayante.

Coraline attrapa un morceau de pain qu'elle beurra tout en poussant un profond soupir.

- Vas-y Mal'. Te retiens pas.

Et Mallory pinça la joue de Drago tout en émettant des petits bruits du genre : Ouuuh qu'il est meuugnon. Mais c'est le tout petit mignon Drakinounet.

-Aïeuuuuuuuuh!

-Mallory, cria Pansy alarmée. Arrêtes ou tu recevras un Impardonnable.

-Meuh non. Quelqu'un d'aussi a-do-rable que Dray ne me lancerait jamais un Impardonnable. Pas vrai mon petit Drayinou ?

-Oh Merlin, se lamenta Pansy, elle va mourir et je ne pourrais rien faire. Coraline s'il te plait enlève sa main de là avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Mais non, répondit cette dernière. C'est vrai que Dray est adorable.

Drago sembla tout à coup se calmer et cessa de se débattre frénétiquement. Il prit une grande inspiration.

-C'est le calme avant la tempête. Faites vos prières.

-Pansy, dit calmement Coraline. Tu ferais une parfaite drama queen. Je ne vois absolument pas ce qui pourrait arriver à Mallory. Après tout nous avons survécu à la fureur de Rogue.

Il y eut un bref silence tandis que Pansy réfléchissait à la question.

-Oh…c'est vrai. Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle. En parlant de ça…vous n'étiez pas sensée être mortes ? Toutes les filles du Club ont observé une minute de silence.

-C'est vrai ? Comme c'est gentil. Mais non. En fait, je suis sure qu'au fond Sevy est quelqu'un de profondément gentil.

Drago qui après avoir, lui aussi, considéré les choses sous un autre angle et donc décidé de ne plus tuer immédiatement l'idiote qui lui malaxait la joue, ouvrit la bouche.

-Vous appelez le Professeur Rogue _Sevy _?

-Oui Dray, dit Mallory. Nous l'appelons _Sevy. _Tu parles enfin, je commençais à croire que tu étais muet.

-C'est sur qu'avec toi qui me pétrissait vulgairement le jour c'était facile.

-Dray, Dray, Dray, dit Mallory en secouant la tête, dépitée. Il te faut arrêter d'être aussi négatif. Oh bonjour Blaise. Bien dormi ?

Drago ressentit une intense satisfaction à voir l'air ahuri de Blaise. Enfin…il n'était plus le seul à être dépassé par les événements. Blaise avait une tête de déterré, ce qu'il prit plaisir à lui dire.

-Merlin Blaise que tu es moche !

-Merci Drago. Toujours autant de tact.

Blaise restait toujours planté là, près de sa place occupée, en fronçant les sourcils d'un air suggestif. Coraline se retourna vers lui, un air naïf plaqué sur le visage.

-Aurais-tu un problème Blaise ? Tu me sembles…contrarié.

-Elle, dit il en agitant la main vers Mallory, est assise à ma place.

-Oh. Le problème est que Mal' s'amuse beaucoup là ou elle est. Si tu savais à quel point Drago est mignoooon…

Blaise haussa un seul sourcil et regarda Drago, narquois.

-La ferme Blaise. Je ne veux pas t'entendre, compris ?

-Blaise, reprit Coraline, assieds toi à côté de moi. Je suis sure que nous avons plein de choses à nous dire.

Il obéit mais ne sut pas exactement pourquoi il perçut une menace dans la voix de la fille.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

A l'instant précis où Harry Potter entra dans la Grande Salle, les portes du Paradis s'ouvrirent en grand et une nuée d'anges en sortit. Ils se répandirent dans Poudlard volant au-dessus des têtes des élèves médusés avant de se regrouper au milieu et de faire une macaréna collective.

Le seul bruit qu'on pouvait entendre état celui de leur minuscules ailes et de la mastication de Dumbledore. Ce dernier dégustait une tarte citron meringué et ses yeux pétillaient.

Puis le temps repris son cours normal, les anges repartirent et le brouhaha de Poudlard repris, sauf que cette fois il était entièrement porté sur Harry Potter.

Seules certaines personnes parmi lesquelles, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Rogue et Hermione Granger se demandèrent pourquoi Dumbledore semblait figé dans une interprétation très étrange et sans musique de la macaréna.

Mais le reste de Poudlard avait les yeux rivés sur le brun.

-Drago, dit Mallory, voici Harry.

-Ce ne peut pas être Potter.

-C'est Harry.

-Bien sur que non. Potter ne sait pas s'habiller et Potter n'est pas sexy. Ce type l'est.

-Tu le trouve sexy ?

-Bien sur que oui. Comme toutes les personnes ici présentes. Par contre, il est à Gryffondor mais je peux t'assurer que dès la fin de ce petit-déjeuner je fonce lui parler.

-Drago, regarde bien, dit Blaise. _C'est _Potter.

-Impossible.

-Impossible ? Qui d'autre que Potter irait directement voir Weasley alors que tous les regards sont sur lui.

-Oh Merlin…_c'est _Potter…

-Et tu as dit qu'il était _sexy, _rajouta Blaise, visiblement désireux de l'enfoncer encore plus.

-La ferme Blaise, hurla Drago hystérique.

-Tu es _exactement_ comme Sevy, Dray, fit remarquer Coraline avant de se lever.

Mallory l'imita et elles échangèrent un regard complice.

-Dites à Hermione et Ginny qu'elles ont fait du bon boulot.

-Ok.

Puis elles partirent en sautillant.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Ginny était vraiment fière d'elle et d'Hermione. Bien qu'elle depuis un moment dépassé son béguin pour Harry elle ressentit un pincement au cœur en pensant qu'elle avait travaillé pour quelqu'un d'autre. Elle se secoua, ce n'était pas la peine de remuer tout ça.

Harry était à se damner. Son jean moulant l'obligeait à se déhancher ce qui avait failli provoquer plusieurs arrêts cardiaques pour celles (et ceux) qui l'avait vu de dos. Il était entièrement en noir et pour une fois ses cheveux indomptables lui donnaient juste un air polisson.

Et pourtant, il s'obstinait à garder cet air innocent comme s'il ne se rendait pas compte que tous les regards étaient fixés sur lui et son postérieur.

Harry se glissa à sa place habituelle, et prit un toast qu'il recouvrit de confiture d'abricot.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tout le monde me regarde aussi bizarrement depuis ce matin ?

Hermione s'éclaircit la voix.

-Tu n'as _vraiment _aucune idée ? Même pas la plus petite ?

-A vrai dire…c'est peut être les vêtements. Bien que…autant de réaction juste pour des vêtements je trouve ça un peu exagéré.

Hermione poussa un soupir affligé et leva les mains au ciel en signe de reddition. Elle fut incroyablement soulagée en voyant arriver Coraline et Mallory.

-Salut les filles.

-Salut Herm'.

-Pansy nous a dit de te dire toi et Ginny avaient fait de l'excellent travail. L'autre commence à être attiré et pour l'instant tout s'annonce pour le mieux. On doit continuer comme ça.

Puis elles partirent vers la table des professeurs.

-Hermione ? Ginny ?, demanda Ron. Ca voulait dire quoi ça ?

-Ca quoi ?

-Ne joue pas à l'idiote, Hermione.

-Ca voulait dire quoi ce que cette fille vient de te dire.

-Tout d'abord elle s'appelle Mallory et deuxièmement tu le sauras à la prochaine réunion du Club.

-Qui sera ?

Hermione interrogea Lavande du regard.

-Après demain, répondit celle-ci.

-Bien. Vous aurez vos réponse, après demain. Et maintenant Ron explique moi pourquoi tu n'as pas mis les vêtements qu'on t'a achetés hier ?

Ron gémit et tenta de se justifier.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Drago avait dépassé sa phase : _J'ai dit que Potter était sexy, j'ai dit que Potter était sexy, j'ai dit que Potter était sexy…_pour sa phase vengeance. Il s'arrangea pour croiser Potty un nombre incalculable de fois et d'être gentil avec lui. Il répondait à ses répliques acides par des phrases dégoulinantes de miel et passait outre le sarcasme.

Les disputes quotidiennes Potter/Malfoy étaient devenues le moyen pour Drago de déverser des doses insoupçonnables de gentillesse. Et derrière son sourire affable il ricanait sadiquement. Lentement mais surement, il rendait Potter fou. Ces prochains jours se promettaient d'êtres très amusants.

Seule ombre au tableau, le nouveau look de Potter continuait de le perturber anormalement. Bah…c'était surement ses hormones qui s'affolaient à la vue d'un aussi joli cul moulé dans du cuir. Parce qu'il fallait l'avouer, Harry Potter avait un derrière d'enfer.

_A suivre…_

_Harry va-t-il devenir fou ? Drago va-t-il avouer au monde entier son amour immodéré pour les fesses d'Harry ? Mallory et Coraline vont-elles cesser d'être aussi folles ? Suite au prochain numéro._

_So, j'espère que ce vous à plu. Review ?_

_RAR aux anonymes :_

_leiladreamsnape : Encore merci pour ta review. Je me disais bien qu'on devait se douter que c'était Dumby qui les avait fait venir. Après tout Dumby reste Dumby. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre aussi. Biz à toi aussi. A plus._


	9. Voyage au pays de celles qui vénèrent le

_Bonjour tout le monde. Suite de cette fic. Chapter 8 ! Ouais ! *danse de la joie* Bon ok je me calme et je vous laisse lire en paix._

**Chapter 8 : **_Voyage au pays de celles qui vénèrent les citrons._

Ron commençait sincèrement à avoir peur. Sa vie lui faisait peur. Jusqu'à quelques jours, il n'avait aucun problème mais maintenant… D'abord Hermione et les Gryffondores, ces deux filles dont il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler le nom, Rogue et Sirius, Harry qui devenait cinglé et là tout de suite…_ça. _

Hermione lui faisait carrément peur. Elle avait une lueur de folie dans les yeux qui voulait dire : si tu ne m'obéis pas je te pétrifie et te fais léviter.

Elle les conduisait dans une salle de classe désaffectée à la réunion de ce fameux Club. Hermione leur avait dit qu'avant le Club se réunissait dans la Salle sur Demande mais que suite à une conversation entre ces deux filles, dont il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler le nom, et Dumbledore ils pouvaient désormais se réunir dans une Salle qui leur appartenait. Oui, _ils_ parce que Neville faisait partie de ce fameux Club.

Lorsque Ron lui avait demandé en quoi ça consistait il lui avait répondu : « Vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne le saches pas maintenant. ». Très rassurant. Alors maintenant Ron flippait encore plus. Et Harry ne l'aidait pas du tout. Depuis que Malfoy était gentil avec lui, il perdait la tête allant même jusqu'à se cacher derrière des statues quand il le voyait.

Et puis, à cause d'Harry, Ron était désormais obligé de porter ses nouvelles tenues. Il avait retardé le moment fatidique jusqu'alors mais là Hermione et Ginny ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Et c'est donc affublé d'une tenue qu'il détestait et accompagné d'un Harry cherchant partout si Malfoy n'apparaissait pas, d'une Hermione extérieurement effrayante et d'une Ginny bondissante que Ron marchait dans les couloirs.

Et bien sur comme il n'avait vraiment pas de bol, ils croisèrent Rusard et sa très chère Miss Teigne. Merlin, qu'il détestait ce type et sa chatte.

-Ou allez-vous comme ça ? , aboya t-il.

Hermione sortit un papier de la poche de sa veste et le lui tendit. Rusard le lut une bonne dizaine de fois en fronçant les sourcils avant de les laisser passer en grognant.

-Hum Mione, dit Harry. Comment ça se fait que Rusard nous ait laissé passer ?

-Autorisation spéciale de Dumbledore.

-Mais c'est génial !

Le sourire qu'Hermione et Ginny leur envoyèrent fit penser à Ron qu'il y avait surement un piège quelque part. C'était forcé.

Depuis qu'il avait avoué ses doutes à Hermione concernant sa sexualité (après tout elles pouvait lui donner des conseils) , celle-ci semblait aux anges. Avec Ginny elles ne cessaient de sautiller partout autour de lui et de glousser. Et à chaque fois que Ron leur demandait ce qui se passaient elles lui répondaient : « Tu verras au Club ».

Alors, à ce moment là Ron était partagé. Partagé entre la joie d'apprendre enfin ce qui se tramait et la peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Drago commençait à s'ennuyer. Il était assis dans un fauteuil de cette salle depuis dix bonnes minutes et ce pour quoi il était venu n'avait toujours pas commencé. Pansy lui avait dit qu'ils devaient encore attendre les derniers venus. Qui ils étaient ça elle le lui avait tut.

Pourtant la salle était assez intéressante à regarder et le fauteuil plutôt confortable mais au bout d'un moment il regrettait sincèrement sa chère chambre de Préfet. Et alors qu'il pensait ça et allait demander à Pansy s'il pouvait partir, la porte s'ouvrit.

Sur Granger. Weasley femelle. Weasley male. Et…Potter. Hein…Potter? Pourquoi Potter ?

-Qu'est ce que tu fiches là ? , s'écria t-il en se levant du ô combien confortable fauteuil.

-J'ai déjà reçu des accueils plus chaleureux. Je te signale que je pourrais te poser la même question.

-J'étais là avant toi.

-Drago voyons…, grogna Pansy.

-Et alors ? , répliqua Potter. Je m'en fiche que tu sois arrivé avant moi.

-Harry, s'écria Hermione. Ne lui parles pas comme ça.

- Toi Granger on ne t'a pas sonné. C'est une affaire entre Potter et moi.

-La ferme Malfoy.

-La tienne d'abord.

-Dragoooooooo, hurla Pansy. Je croyais que tu étais devenu gentil avec Harry. Ou du moins que tu essayais.

Il la regarda incrédule. Elle se fichait de lui ? N'avait-elle pas deviné qu'il ne faisait que jouer la comédie.

-Je crois, dit Coraline qui était assise par terre, que Drago n'a fait ça que pour déstabiliser Harry. Et aussi pour que tu ne révèles pas au monde entier un certain secret…

-Comment elle le sait ? , piailla Drago. Comment cette folle le sait ?

-Nous savons beaucoup de choses Dray chéri, dit cette fois Mallory.

Drago jeta un œil à Pansy qui affichait l'air incrédule le plus innocent qui soit. Soit c'était une actrice extraordinaire soit elle ne savait vraiment pas comment ces deux filles le savait. Il penchait plus pour la seconde solution. Pansy n'avait jamais vraiment su jouer la comédie.

-Harry. Ron. Assis. , ordonna Ginny.

Ils obéirent en prenant les fauteuils les plus éloignés de Drago et Blaise. Parce que Blaise était là aussi. Ce que Drago ne comprenait pas bien. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien se trafiquer dans cette salle ? Pourquoi Blaise, Potter, Weasley et lui étaient réunis dans cette salle avec toutes ces filles qui les regardaient comme si ils étaient des proies sur lesquelles elles allaient se jeter ? Et pourquoi Londubat avait l'air désolé pour eux ? M'enfin c'était quoi ce délire ?

-Nous avion prévu de vous l'annoncer de façon moins brutale mais vous ne nous laissez pas le choix, dit Hermione de sa voix d'adjudant-chef. Vous vous comportez sincèrement comme des enfants et nous n'y voyons qu'une raison.

Les quatre garçons éprouvèrent soudain une grande envie de fuir mais Hermione leur enleva leur baguette par magie tandis qu'ils sentaient que des liens invisibles se refermer sur leur bras. Drago avisa Pansy qui soufflait sur le bout de sa baguette comme les héros moldus de ces machins avec des cow-boys. Ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Pansy, hurla t-il en essayant de donner des coups de pieds. Tu m'as trahi.

-Je suis sure que dans un mois tu me remercieras de ce que je viens de faire.

-Jamais. Je te promets que jamais je ne te remercierais.

-Allons Drago, on ne profère pas de promesse que l'on n'est pas en mesure de tenir.

En guise de réponse il lui tira la langue.

-Mon dieu que Drago peut être puéril, soupira Coraline.

-Je ne suis pas puéril, geignît t-il.

-Si Malfoy tu l'es, fit la voix blasée d'Harry. Bon les filles on s'est bien amusés mais pourriez vous nous relâcher ?

-Je ne suis pas puéril, hurla Drago d'une voix suraiguë.

-Si.

-Non.

-Si.

-Naaaaan.

-Les filles, demanda Blaise, et si vous nous libériez les mains qu'on puisse se boucher les oreilles.

-Blaise je ne suis pas stupide, dit Pansy.

Elle régla le problème en jetant un sort de silence sur Harry et Drago.

-Mets en un sur les autres, rappela Ginny.

-Mais-euh, protesta Ron. On n'a rien fait nous.

-Peut être maintenant. Mais tout à l'heure vous allez surement vous aussi crier comme des égorgés.

Et elle leur jeta le sort.

-Bien. Hermione ? Continue.

-Comme je le disais donc avant que Drago ne m'interrompe en criant, nous avons trouvé la raison pour laquelle Harry et Drago se disputent sans arrêt. C'était tellement évident qu'il nous a fallu une intervention extérieure pour le découvrir. (Elle adressa un signe de tête à Coraline) C'est pourtant simple. Vous êtes attirés l'un par l'autre. Vous avez besoin l'un de l'autre. Votre haine est quelque chose de tellement important à vos yeux que vous ne pouvez y renoncer.

Harry ouvrit la bouche et dit quelque chose que personne n'entendit. Alors Pansy prit la parole.

-Nous savons que vous ne pourrez pas avoir une amitié normale. Ce serait trop…peu pour vous. La haine n'est plus une solution. Ne pensez vous pas qu'il serait temps d'envisager une autre forme à votre relation ?

Les deux Némésis ouvrirent la bouche et semblèrent hurler des tonnes de choses. Drago déversa un flot d'insultes et Pansy réussit à lire certaines sur ses lèvres. Lorsqu'ils se furent enfin calmer après 10 minutes, Blaise leva un doigt. Pansy se concentra pour réussir à lire sur ses lèvres.

-Puis je savoir que ce que Weasley et moi faisons là en ce cas ?

-Oh mais c'est très simple, répondit joyeusement Ginny. Vous allez montrer à nos deux têtes de mules combien il est facile de bien s'entendre quand on le veut. Vous leur servirez en quelque sorte d'exemple. C'est génial non ?

Ron n'arrivait pas à y croire. Sa sœur. Sa petite sœur chérie lui demandait si c'était génial qu'il passe les jours prochains en compagnie d'un type qu'il n'avait cessé de reluquer mais dont il ne savait pas s'il était gay ou non. Comment sa très chère sœur pouvait lui faire ça ? Il en aurait pleuré. Et elle lui annonçait ça avec un sourire ravi.

Il observa Blaise assis calmement dans son fauteuil. Puis il le vit faire un geste de la main signifiant qu'il voulait de quoi écrire et qu'on lui libère une main. Quand ce fut fait, il griffonna rapidement quelque chose et tendit la feuille à Ginny.

-Je ne peux pas être avec Weasley, lut-elle, je sors avec Théo.

-Conneries, s'exclama Pansy. J'ai parlé à Théo et il m'a dit que vous étiez dans une relation libre. Il n'y a aucun problème.

La voix de Mallory s'éleva alors.

-Mais, mon cher Blaise nous n'avons jamais dit que tu devais sortir avec Ron. Nous avons dit que vous devriez vous _entendre. _Pourquoi…le souhaiterais-tu ?

Blaise eut soudain très envie d'étrangler cette fille et son amie qui souriaient d'un air entendu. Il se força cependant à garder son calme. Pas la peine de finir à Azkaban.

-Je pensais que c'était ce que vous sous-entendiez, écrivit-il.

-Mais nous n'avons fait aucun sous-entendu, dit Ginny d'une voix mielleuse.

Ah maintenant c'était la belette femelle. Etait-elle réellement suicidaire ?

-Ah. Je croyais, nota t-il sur la feuille.

-Il n'y a donc plus de problème ? , demanda Pansy.

Pendant un instant Blaise pensa que Weasley allait protester, hurler, taper des pieds, faire un truc quoi…Au lieu de ça il regardait avec crainte Granger. Qu'est ce que cette fille pouvait bien avoir de terrifiant ? Ah si…peut être sa connaissance des sorts.

Blaise se résigna et soupira.

« Je suppose que non », écrivit-il sur la feuille.

-C'est génial, hurla Ginny.

Personne ne fit plus attention à Harry et Drago qui hurlait des insanités dans le vent.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Lorsque la réunion fut finie, il resta le problème d'Harry et Drago. On avait libéré et rendu leur baguettes à Ron et Blaise parce qu'ils ne semblaient avoir aucune envie de tuer les yaoistes mais les deux autres…

-On n'a qu'à leur enlever le sort de silence et les laisser là, proposa Pansy. Les liens qui les retiennent vont bientôt disparaitre et autant retarder le moment ou il nous ferons gouter leur colère.

Et elles partirent toutes à l'exception de Neville, Mallory et Coraline.

-Je suis désolé Harry, dit le premier. Mais si je t'avais prévenu Lavande m'aurait tué.

Puis il partit en courant. Les deux filles s'assirent sur les accoudoirs de l'ancien fauteuil de Blaise et les regardèrent pensivement.

-Quoi ? , finit par exploser Drago. Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

-Tu sais Dray, dit Coraline, je me suis toujours demandé quel pourrait bien être l'effet du Fourchelang sur…toi.

-Ca ne me fait rien.

-Oh vraiment ? Tu ne m'en voudras donc pas de faire un test.

-Que ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-Harry chou, dit-elle sans se préoccuper de Drago. Tu me rendrais un _énorme _service en acceptant de siffler quelques phrases à l'oreille de Drago. Sans le toucher bien sûr.

-Je…euh…

-S'il te plaît. La science avancerait grâce à toi. Nous pourrions étudier tous les effets du Fourchelang. Ce serait dans un but totalement instructif. Et après tout ce n'est pas comme si tu avais autre chose à faire là tout de suite.

-Je…d'accord.

Harry voyait dans ça l'occasion de voir jusqu'où le célèbre sang-froid Malfoyen pouvait bien aller. A ce moment là il sentit les liens s'estomper. Malfoy aussi visiblement vu qu'il courut vers la porte.

-Pas si vite Dray, murmura Mallory en surgissant dans son dos.

Drago commença alors à reculer sans voir que le mur était derrière lui. Il comprit qu'il était acculé seulement en sentant son dos le heurter.

-Oh merde. On a dit sans toucher Potter.

Lorsqu'il s'approcha il sentit son souffle chaud sur son oreille.

-Sans toucher, répéta t-il d'une voix faible.

Et alors un sifflement sortit de la bouche de Potter.

-**T'es tu demandé ce que ça ferait si je pouvais te toucher ? T'enlacer ? T'embrasser ? T'es tu déjà demandé ce que ça ferait de **_**m'**_**embrasser ? Tes lèvres contre les miennes, ta peau contre la mienne…**

_A suivre…_

_Peut être êtes vous actuellement en train de me maudire ? De m'en vouloir profondément d'avoir coupé ce chapitre à ce moment là ? Peut être, peut être pas. Je ne peux le savoir que d'une manière…reviews ?_


	10. De l'effet d'une voix

_Hello, voici le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que je ne vous ai pas fait attendre trop longtemps. Pas de nourriture dans le titre pour cette fois. J'ai bien pensé à inclure saucisse mais finalement je me suis abstenu…_

**Chapter 9 : **_De l'effet d'une voix_

Drago ferma doucement, comme à regret ses paupières. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait bien dire Potter. Alors, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tremble de façon aussi irrationnelle ?

-**Imagine…une chambre…un lit…toi…moi…nos deux peaux pressées l'une contre l'autre…nos lèvres avides…**

Potter ne pouvait-il pas se taire ? L'expérience n'était-elle pas finie ? Mais le sifflement continuait à sortir de sa gorge et il parlait…

-**Nos deux corps…se caressant sans aucune barrière…luisants de sueur…ensemble…gémissement.**

Oh Merlin…son cerveau semblait s'être fait la malle, plus aucune pensée sensée ne traversait son esprit. Il était à la merci de Potter et de sa maudite voix.

-**Nos cœurs qui battent à cent à l'heure…nous qui tremblons…et notre désir…plus fort toujours plus fort. **

Drago se retenait de toutes ces forces pour ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement, il savait que s'il commençait il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter.

-**La passion…il n'y aurait que ça qui importerait pour nous…la passion et nous deux…**

Comme à regret Drago ferma doucement les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Oui, cette voix l'excitait, la manière dont Potter prononçait les mots, son souffle chaud qui continuait de titiller son oreille et encore et toujours ce sifflement.

-**Alors oui **_**Drago **_**imagines ce qui se serait passé si j'avais pu te toucher…**

Harry se redressa, s'attendant à trouver Malfoy le regardant de son habituel air froid, si hautain et inaccessible. Et pourtant non, il le trouva appuyé contre le mur, les yeux clos, la respiration rauque et sa lèvre mordue. Sa poitrine se soulevait de manière irrégulière et soudain la pression des dents se relâcha sur la lèvre et il ouvrit les yeux. Des yeux gris d'orage, lourd de désirs.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de reculer et faillit trébucher.

-Je…je dois y aller, balbutia t-il.

Et il sortit précipitamment de la salle.

Drago prit un moment pour reprendre ses esprits. Il inspira et expira lentement redevenant peu à peu maître de ses émotions. Il ne s'arracha du mur qu'après s'être bien assuré qu'il était calme et qu'il contrôlait la situation.

-Alors, c'est bon, demanda t-il d'une voix froide. Vous avez eu ce que vous cherchiez ? Vous êtes contentes ?

-Oh que oui Dray, murmura doucement Coraline. Le résultat à dépassé toutes nos espérances.

-Tu sais Drago, dit Mallory avant de passer la porte, toi aussi tu as appris des choses tout à l'heure. Que par exemple tu te trompais fortement en pensant que le Fourchelang ne te faisait rien…

Elles lui sourirent et sortirent à leur tour. Drago se retrouva seul et attendit que la porte se referme pour se laisser tomber par terre. Il jeta un coup d'œil éloquent à son pantalon espérant que personne n'avait rien remarqué. Que Salazar le tue qu'on en finisse !

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Harry courait. Sans savoir pourquoi, ni ou. Il courait simplement pour oublier. Oublier le visage de Malfoy qui revenait le hanter par flash, oublier ce qu'il avait ressenti en ouvrant les yeux et surtout oublier ces phrases qu'il avait prononcé en Fourchelang.

Courir pour oublier. Tout oublier. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant la voix d'Hermione lui revint.

_« C'est pourtant simple. Vous êtes attirés l'un par l'autre. Vous avez besoin l'un de l'autre. Votre haine est quelque chose de tellement important à vos yeux que vous ne pouvez y renoncer. »_

Puis celle de Pansy.

_« Nous savons que vous ne pourrez pas avoir une amitié normale. Ce serait trop…peu pour vous. La haine n'est plus une solution. Ne pensez vous pas qu'il serait temps d'envisager une autre forme à votre relation ? »_

Bon sang qu'il aurait voulu oublier. Oublier tout. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Alors il continua de courir.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-J'arrive toujours pas à croire que vous avez crée un club rien que pour nous rapprocher.

Pour la centième fois, Hermione lui servit la même réponse.

-Le Club n'a pas été crée pour vous. C'est simplement moi qui aie convaincu les yaoistes de se pencher sur votre problème.

-Notre…problème ?

-Oui Ron. Malgré ça je pense que Blaise et toi allez bien vous entendre. Tu le détestes simplement parce qu'il est un Serpentard pas en tant que Blaise Zabini. Votre histoire sera plus simple que celle d'Harry et Drago.

Ron sentit la colère monter en lui. Une colère inexplicable.

-Ah oui et pourquoi ? Pourquoi y'aurait-il plus de rebondissements dans l'histoire d'Harry et de Malfoy. Pourquoi ?

Hermione recula, impressionnée. Elle s'apprêtait à protester quand Mallory qui était perchée dur un fauteuil prit la parole.

-Il a peut être raison Mione. On ne sait jamais.

Coraline approuva.

-Il se pourrait qu'il nous réserve beaucoup plus de surprises que celles auxquelles on s'attendait. N'est ce pas Ron ?

Il hocha lentement la tête ahuri.

-Bien, dit Coraline en sautant du fauteuil. Mal et moi allons nous coucher.

-Bonne nuit, leur souhaita Hermione.

-Oui, bonne nuit, dit Mallory en descendant à son tour.

Elles se glissèrent dans le passage et disparurent.

-Hermione ?

-Oui Ron.

-As-tu la moindre idée d'où elles viennent ?

-Je dois avouer que non. Mais elles n'en restent pas moins très efficace.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Drago se jeta sur son lit comme une masse. Au diable la classe Malfoy pour le moment ! Le trajet jusqu'à sa chambre avait été particulièrement éprouvant et il était extrêmement content d'être rentré. Il se leva avec peine. Une bonne douche froide lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Lorsqu'il revint après une vingtaine de minutes Blaise était couché sur son lit. Il s'installa à côté de lui.

-Salut Blaise.

-Ca va ?

-Sincèrement ? C'est une question débile. Comment veux tu que ça aille ?

-Drago…Drago…Drago…c'était sous-entendu _oh merde comment va-t-on s'en sortir ? _Je te pensais plus apte à déchiffrer les sous-entendus.

-Désolé, c'était trop subtil. Même pour moi.

Blaise se redressa sur un coude.

-Trop subtil ? Dray que s'est-il passé ? Avec Potter…

-Mais rien Blaise.

-Tu sais parfaitement que j'ai un radar à embrouille intégré quelque part dans mon cerveau je sais donc quand tu me mens. Et là c'était flagrant.

-Pas du tout.

-Oh…alors s'il ne s'est rien passé avec Potter pourquoi as-tu pris une douche froide ?

-Je n'ai pas pris de douche froide.

-Ta peau est glacée et tu grelottes.

-Il y un problème avec l'eau dans ce château. Il est vieux tu sais.

-Drago, hurla Blaise exaspéré. Que s'est-il passé bordel de merde ?

-Oh la vache, pas la peine d'être grossier. C'est à cause du Fourchelang.

-Le Fourchelang ? J'ai toujours trouvé ça sexy comme c'est pas permis. Surtout sur Potter, ça lui donne un petit côté mauvais garçon…

- Blaise tu ne m'aides pas là.

-Hum désolé. Alors ?

-Ben…tu vois ces folles dégénérées qui font flipper tout Poudlard et que Pansy trouve a_musantes ? _

-Mallory et Coraline ? Ouais je vois.

-La deuxième, celle qui est foncée de peau a demandé à Potter de parler Fourchelang pour voir quel effet ça me faisait…

-Et ?

-A ton avis ? Ca a conduit à une douche froide, je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait y avoir de plus explicite.

- En effet.

A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit et Théodore Nott entra. Lui aussi se coucha sur le lit.

-Oh la vache, les mecs ca va aller ?

-Mais comment veux tu que ça ailles bordel de chiottes à cul ? Ces tarées veulent qu'on sortent avec des _Gryffons _!

-Voyons Drago, dit Théo d'un ton désapprobateur. Il est inutile de me crier dessus. Et je te signale que c'était sous-entendu _oh merde comment vous allez vous en sortir ?_

-Ah. Tu vois Drago, demanda Blaise qui exultait. Potter t'as tellement troublé que ta légendaire subtilité a disparu.

Il eut alors un grognement provenant du Prince des Serpents qui venait d'enfouir son visage dans un oreiller.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore l'heure était au conciliabule. Les trois manipulateurs de génie étaient réunis et prévoyaient leur plan du lendemain.

-Il faut s'attaquer à Sirius et Severus, déclara Mallory. Ils sont tellement coincés du bulbe que sans aide extérieure ils n'arriveront à rien.

-Si peut être, dit Coraline songeuse. Ils pourraient éventuellement se prendre comme des malades dans une salle déserte et ensuite faire comme si de rien n'était et recommencer à se crier dessus.

Dumbledore approuva solennellement avant de leur tendre un de bout de papier.

-Peut être que ceci pourra vous aider.

Il y eut des cris de joie dont seul Fumseck fut le témoin.

_A suivre…_

_Ca vous à plu ? Vous voudriez me donner votre avis ? Je ne vois qu'une solution. Review ! Je réponds à tous ceux qui m'en envoient._

_RAR aux anonymes :_

_leiladreamsnape : hey hey, c'est pas grave de ne pas avoir reviewé le chap 8. J'ai pensé que tu étais en voyage. Et puis comme tu me review à chaque fois tu pouvais faire une pause. Sinon merci pour celle-ci. Big kiss à toi aussi._


	11. Encore et toujours des cheveux

_Mesdames et Messieurs (s'il y en a) voici la suite ! Oui, la seule l'unique suite de cette fic ! Hum...pardon. Je me dois de vous prévenir ô lecteurs. J'ai failli mourir ce matin. Ma mère m'a balancé une branche d'arbre sur la tête sans faire exprès (le pire étant que c'est vrai) et je suis tombé par terre avec une sorte de cri space étranglé du style : Arrouglh. Ou quelque chose comme ça. J'ai donc failli succomber à un traumatisme crânien._

_Tout ça pour dire que si dans ce chapitre il y a quelque chose de _ vraiment _bizarre, dites vous que c'est la faute de la branche._

**Chapitre 10 : **_Encore et toujours des cheveux…_

-Weasley ? Il faut qu'on parle.

Ron prit une grande inspiration. Il avait au moins espéré avoir le ventre plein avant d'avoir cette discussion. Il se retourna vers Zabini qui le fixait appuyé contre le mur. En bon Gryffondor il prit une longue inspiration avant de parler.

-Je crois aussi Zabini, dit-il réticent.

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas, on se verra après. Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait s'appeler par nos prénoms maintenant ?

-C'est toi qui a commencé, dit Ron en essayant de cacher le tremblement de sa voix derrière une réponse aussi puérile.

Il vit le noir hausser une épaule avant de renter dans la Grande Salle.

-Comme tu voudras.

Ron se laissa tomber sur le banc, et inspira longuement pour essayer de calmer les battements de son cœur. Oh Merlin, il n'allait pas survivre.

En voyant la tête d'Harry lorsqu'il alla manger à son tour, il se dit qu'il n'était surement pas le seul. Harry était rentré très tard la veille, avec un air qui disait : _ne me touchez pas, ne me parlez pas je ne suis pas d'humeur et je pourrais vous envoyer un Impardonnable. _Même Hermione ne s'y était pas risqué. Maintenant sa tête semblait vouloir dire la même chose que celle de Ron.

Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil en direction des Serpentards. Il détailla plus précisément Zabini. Il semblait avoir des cernes mais rien de très grave, quant à Malfoy il affichait de nouveau un air impassible. Rien de nouveau de ce côté-là donc.

Ron mordit dans une tartine à la confiture da framboise (_auteure qui salive_) sans s'apercevoir du regard pensif que Blaise posait sur lui.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Lorsque Drago bouscula Harry en sortant de la Grande Salle, il en profita pour lui glisser un papier dans la main. Seule Hermione et Pansy remarquèrent son manège.

Harry déplia le papier et le lut : _Salle de Potions. 10 minutes avant le cours. Ne sois pas en retard. _Il réprima un sourire désabusé. Malfoy restait Malfoy quoi qu'il ait pu se passer. Peut être était-ce une bonne chose…

Il se dirigea vers la salle de son premier cours en semant ses amis qui n'y trouvèrent rien à redire. Ron semblait être dans une sorte de transe quant à Hermione, elle lui souriait d'un air bienveillant. Sauf que depuis les derniers évènements Harry commençait à croire que bienveillant rimait avec inquiétant.

Sauf que pour le moment il s'en fichait. Il n'aurait pas beaucoup de temps pour parler avec Malfoy. Ce dernier se tenait, une jambe repliée posée sur le mur, la tête renversée en arrière.

-Potter, le salua t-il. En avance, c'est bien.

-Malfoy.

Harry l'observa. Plus aucune trace du Malfoy de la veille, il était de nouveau froid et hautain. Comme avant.

-Bon, Potter, dit il en se détachant du mur, j'ai réfléchi. Oh ne lève pas un sourcil sceptique !, seuls les Gryffons ne connaissent pas la signification de ce mot. Donc je disais…j'ai réfléchis, je pense que ces maudites yaoistes (il prononça le mot comme il aurait dit détritus) ne veulent que de l'action. Pas de sentiments et de mièvrerie. De l'action et c'est tout.

Harry le regarda ne sachant où il voulait en venir.

-Tu as entendu Pansy hier. Son histoire de relation passionnée. C'est ce que nous allons leur faire croire. Rien de plus facile, une semaine et on détruit ce couple. Ca va jaser un moment puis elles vont nous laisser tranquille.

Malfoy avait l'air sur de son plan.

-Et il ne t'ait jamais venu à l'esprit qu'elles avaient un cerveau et que ta chère amie Parkinson flairerait l'embrouille ?

-Jamais. Pansy n'a pas _mon _esprit machiavélique.

-Après tout, dit Harry en haussant les épaules. Et quand commences t-on ?

-Tout de suite.

-Quoi ?

-Tout de suite. Dans un instant, il y aura un cours commun entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors. Celles que nous devons convaincre seront là. Nous nous embrassons, une semaine et POUF, fini.

-C'est toujours aussi simple pour toi Malfoy ?

-Si ça avait vraiment été simple, je ne serais pas là à te proposer de m'embrasser.

- Ca te dérange tant que ça de m'embrasser ? Hier pourtant tu avais l'air tout à fait pour.

Drago s'avança l'air menaçant.

-Ne t'avises surtout pas de reparler de ça Potty.

-Oh et qu'est ce que tu vas me faire ? Gémir ?

-Je _ne_ gémissais _pas. _Alors ta gueule.

-Tu veux vraiment que je recommence pour qu'on voie si tu ne gémissais pas… ?

-Ne t'avise pas de me toucher !

Harry se rapprocha lui aussi. Leurs torses se touchaient presque…

-Je te rappelle que je ne te touchais pas la dernière fois.

-Potty…

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

-Et comment veux tu que je t'appelle ? Mon cœur, mon ange…n'y compte pas. Nous ne jouons que la comédie.

Une brève lueur de douleur passa dans les yeux d'Harry avant de s'éteindre.

-Qu'y a-t-il Potter ? Aurais t-on espéré autre chose ?

-Ta gueule, siffla t-il entre ses dents.

-J'ai touché une corde sensible ?

-Ta gueule j'ai dit.

-Depuis quand je t'obéis ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Malfoy, je me rappelle que c'est une comédie. **Une putain de comédie**, termina t-il en Fourchelang.

Harry eut alors la satisfaction de voir son vis-à-vis reculer légèrement.

-Aurais t-on peur Malfoy ?

-Jamais.

Il y eut alors des pas, les élèves arrivaient.

- Embrasse-moi, dit Drago.

-Non.

-Quoi ? Le plan avait été convenu…

-Non. _Tu _avais fait un plan et tu attendais que je t'obéisse. Jamais.

-Potter…Embrasse moi.

-**Non.**

-Ne t'avise pas de reparler cette maudite langue.

-**Je la parlerai quand je voudrais, où je voudrais parce que c'est le seul moyen de te faire réagir.**

-Potter…ils arrivent…

-**Embrasse moi toi, si tu en as le cran…**

C'était quasiment une supplique. Drago comme si il avait compris, et avec l'énergie du désespoir, s'empara férocement de ses lèvres.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Ron était plongé des ses pensées et se contentait de suivre docilement Hermione comme un bon mouton. Qu'allait-il se passer avec Zab…Blaise ? Allait-il y survivre ? Allait-il pouvoir se retenir ou lui sauterait-il dessus ? C'était ces questions et une multitude d'autres qui lui remplissaient le cerveau quand il entendit un hoquet collectif.

Se dépêtrant de ses pensées, il leva les yeux et suivit la direction du regard d'Hermione.

-Oh Merlin, murmura t-il. Dites-moi que je rêve…

A quelques mètres d'eux, et plaqués contre le mur, Harry et Malfoy se dévoraient mutuellement. Il sentit alors une présence à ses côtés et tourna la tête. Zab…Blaise.

-Je vois qu'ils nous ont précédé, murmura t-il pensivement.

Puis il leva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Qu'en penses tu ?

Ron déglutit bruyamment. Il était finalement possible qu'il ne se retienne pas.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Drago avait tout oublié. Pourquoi il était là, pourquoi il faisait ça, le fait que des gens le voient… Ne comptait plus que les lèvres de Potter sur les siennes, ces lèvres qui lui répondaient avec tant d'ardeur qu'il manquait d'en perdre la tête. Et puis ses mains entrèrent dans la danse, s'agrippant à ses hanches, au tissu de sa cape…

Et sans qu'il sache comment les hanches de Drago se mirent de la partie allant à la rencontre de celles de Potter…encore et encore…lui arrachant des gémissements…à lui et à Potter.

Sa langue traça le contour de la lèvre inférieure de Potter, le forçant à ouvrir la bouche. Et commençait un nouveau ballet, plus sensuel encore que les précédents. Et leurs hanches qui accéléraient leur rythme, ses mains qui se glissaient sous le pull de Potter à la limite avec son pantalon. Encore et encore…il allait devenir fou.

Et soudain…un raclement de gorge interrompit tout. Rogue, les toisait, depuis le pas de sa porte.

-Potter…20 points en moins à Gryffondors pour agression sexuelle d'un Serpentard.

-Mais je…pas…agression sexuelle…

-Il n'y a pas d'autres mots pour décrire ça. Mr Malfoy est ce que ça va ?

Drago se racla la gorge. Dans quoi allait-il se fourrer ?

-Et bien…Professeur, ça va…ce n'était pas une agression….j'étais, hum, disons consentant.

-Consentant ?

Des applaudissements retentirent alors derrière Drago, et à l'opposé des élèves. Il se retourna et découvrit Coraline qui venait vers eux.

-Vous savez…vous n'êtes pas assez bon acteur pour que tout ça soit feint. Et je ne suis pas stupide, vous ne jouiez pas la comédie.

-Que !, s'étrangla Drago.

-Oui. Vous refusez de voir ce qui est devant vous.

-Il n'y a rien devant moi.

-Regards bien Drago.

Il regarda et découvrit…Potter. Il s'empressa de détourner les yeux.

-C'est exactement ce que je disais. Vous vous voilez la face. Vous aussi Sevy.

Drago eut l'impression que son parrain allait tuer cette fille sur le champ.

-Je ne vous permets pas Mlle….

-Je ne dis que la vérité et vous le savez bien. C'est pour ça que vous avez tous envie de me tuer. Pour que je me taise et que j'arrête de semer le doute dans vos cœurs.

-Il n'y a aucune histoire de cœur, ricana Rogue.

-Ca c'est ce que vous voulez bien croire.

Elle s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'Harry qui avait repris contenance l'interpella.

-Ou est ta jumelle diabolique ?

-Je suppose que tu veux parler de Mallory. Elle fait quelque chose d'autrement plus intéressant.

Et elle partit en gambadant joyeusement, oubliant par la même occasion un morceau de papier sur le sol.

-Et attends, lui cria Harry en le ramassant, tu as oublié quelque chose.

-Oh non. C'est pour vous, répondit-elle.

Harry le lut.

« _Nous ne devons pas avoir peur de nous confronter. Du chaos naissent des étoiles ». _(1)

-Qu'y a-t-il Mr Potter ? Pourquoi avez-vous l'air si bouleversé ?

Pour toute réponse Harry lui tendit le papier.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Mallory s'amusait comme une petite folle. Ce qu'elle faisait était génial. Ce qu'elle faisait…Mallory avait été chargé par Dumbledore d'arracher les cheveux de toutes personnes susceptibles de les aider dans leur quête yaoiste. Elle avait déjà réussi avec Ron et Harry en sollicitant l'aide de Ginny mais il lui manquait Drago et ses précieux cheveux, Blaise, Sevy l'inaccessible et Sirius l'introuvable.

Et pourtant elle était heureuse. Parce qu'elle s'amusait. Et aussi parce que Coraline qui, elle avait été chargé de continuer à terroriser les garçons, allait lui apporter des bonnes nouvelles.

Oh oui, la vie était belle. A Poudlard. Pour elle en tout cas. Leurs plans machiavéliques continuaient à bien marcher que demander de mieux…

Et elle s'arrêta un instant dans les couloirs pour se mettre à rire comme une dingue. Les sorciers la regardèrent bizarrement.

Une fois ceci fait elle repartit en galopant joyeusement. Direction la Salle de Potions…

_A suivre…_

_Ca vous à plus ? J'espère. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur le premier baiser et le chapitre en général._

_: Cette phrase a été tirée d'un poème de Charlie Chaplin (et oui !) et je l'ai trouvé tellement à sa place que je l'ai mise._

_RAR aux anonymes :_

_leiladreamsnape : Merci beaucoup. J'avais donc raison, tu étais bien en voyage (oh, je suis trop forte) Ravie que le chapitre précédent t'ai plu. C'est justement parce que je trouve que le Fourchelang est très…intéressant que je l'ai mis. Kiss. _


	12. La victoire de la chair sur le plastique

_Voici le nouveau chapitre très chères lectrices (et éventuellement lecteurs). J'ai tellement ri avec les reviews que j'ai reçu…quand j'y pense….Allez je vous laisse lire. Chapitre surement plus long que les précédents._

**Chapitre 11 : **_La victoire de la chair sur le plastique_

Harry était plongé dans une sorte de transe. Drago avait le regard perdu et ne semblait accorder aucune attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Ron s'agrippait à son siège les yeux fermés, si fort qu'il en avait les jointures blanches, tout ça pour ne pas sauter sur Zabini. Blaise se retournait toutes les dix minutes pour regarder Ron. Et Severus se massait le front en permanence en se demandant qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça.

Et qui était derrière tout ça ? Une poignée de filles a tendance sadiques. Comme quoi…ne jamais sous estimer le pouvoir des femmes.

Quand soudain…on frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit avant que Severus ait pu dire d'entrer.

-Sevyyyyyy, hurla Mallory.

Tout le monde put alors entendre le _oh non pas elle_ que poussèrent 5 sorciers.

-Quel accueil, marmonna t-elle. Passons. On va dire que vous ne savez plus ce que vous dites.

Elle leur adressa un sourire éclatant avant de scruter avec attention Drago et Harry.

-Mes choupinets, vous seriez vous sauter dessus ? Parce que vos lèvres sont si _rouges_ et _gonflés_.

Harry toucha les ladite lèvre tandis que Drago poussait un soupir.

-Ton double maléfique ne t'as rien dit ?

-Je suppose que tu veux parler de Coraline. Non, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis le petit déjeuner. Alors ? Vous vous êtes sautés dessus ?

Voyant que personne ne répondait Severus se dévoua.

-Oui, Mr Potter a agressé sexuellement Mr Malfoy. Je suis arrivé juste à temps.

-_Agressé sexuellement _? Dis donc Harry, mais c'est génial. Quant à vous Severus vous devriez en prendre de la graine.

Une nouvelle fois Severus prit une longue inspiration. Merlin que sa main le démangeait de prendre sa baguette et de… Non, il ne devait pas.

Mallory poursuivit imperturbable.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Sevy, on va aussi s'occuper de vous. Très bientôt. Oh, ne protestez pas, je sais qu'intérieurement vous me remerciez. Bon, vous êtes occupés alors je reviendrais.

Et elle sortit en sautillant. Puis la porte se rouvrit.

-Blaise ! Ron ! Ne pensez surtout pas qu'on vous oublie !

Ils lui adressèrent un sourire figé. Et la porte se referma.

Severus passa une nouvelle fois la main sur son front. Harry retomba dans sa transe, touchant de temps à autre sa bouche. Drago eut de nouveau un regard fixe. Ron s'agrippa encore plus fort à sa chaise, tout en se balançant de droite à gauche les yeux fermés. Blaise augmenta la fréquence à laquelle il se retournait vers Ron.

Et les yaoistes sourirent.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Sirius Black était professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Ce n'était plus un bagnard, il avait un travail sérieux. Du côté professionnel tout était donc au beau fixe. Concernant le cœur là… Severus l'évitait ou quand il daignait lui parler c'était pour lui témoigner son mépris. Rien de bien folichon.

Et pourtant…si ils avaient pu seulement parler seul à seul pendant un moment, il était sur que les choses pouvaient s'arranger. Mais pour ça il fallait d'abord réussi à parler seul à seul avec Severus.

Heureusement pour lui, son lieu de travail était dirigé par un vieux fou ayant une nette tendance à se mêler des affaires des autres et à les manipuler. Et ce vieux fou était secondé par deux jeunes folles étant elles aussi versées dans l'art de ne pas s'occuper de leurs oignons.

-Siriiiii ! , hurlèrent elles en pénétrant dans son salon le soir même. (Comment avaient-elles fait pour obtenir son mot de passe ?) Comment allez-vous?

-Hum…bien ?

-C'est génial.

Elles avancèrent alors un peu plus dans la pièce laissant la place à Dumbledore, qui le salua. Oh Merlin, qu'étaient-ils venus faire ? Il regarda les deux filles inspecter son salon avant de s'installer dans un fauteuil pour deux.

-Sirius, commença Coraline d'un ton grave. Dites nous…éprouvez vous quelque chose de fort pour Sevy ?

-Sevy ? Vous voulez dire Rogue ?

Elle fit un geste de main impatient.

-Oui, oui c'est la même chose.

-Alors ? , insista Mallory.

-Et bien…il me déteste.

-En quoi ma question était-elle compliquée ?, s'énerva Coraline. Je vous parle de _vos _sentiments envers Sevy, pas le contraire.

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil vers Dumbledore. Il n'allait quand même pas le laisser se faire brutaliser sans rien faire ? Visiblement si vu son sourire.

-Alors ? , beugla Mallory en se penchant tellement qu'elle risquait de tomber par terre.

-Je dois dire que je… et bien…peut-être que…

Elle fit un signe de main qui signifiait _abrèges. _

-Je crois que…oui.

-Ont-ils toujours été aussi énervants et bafouillant ? , demanda Coraline à Dumbledore.

Ce dernier hocha vigoureusement la tête. Sirius se sentit largué sur ce coup là.

-Eh, protesta t-il.

-Tu vois Cora, c'est pour ça que je préfère les poupées Ken. Elles au moins elles ne parlent pas, elles se contentent de se coucher et de faire ce qu'on veut. Le problème c'est qu'elles sont aussi moins amusantes…, conclut-elle pensive.

-Attends que je note ça.

Elle farfouilla dans son sac et en sortit son fameux carnet et son stylo.

-Heu…des poupées Ken ?

-Un truc moldu. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que nous sommes venus. Albus, a vous.

Sirius espéra un instant un miracle. Que Dumbledore dise qu'il était temps d'arrêter cette torture, que le jeu était fini et qu'ils allaient repartir et le laisser se morfondre en paix. Mais non.

-Sirius…pensez vous que vous pourriez…changer de relation avec Severus ?

-Severus ? Mais il me détestes.

-Et ça répète tout le temps les mêmes choses avec ça, marmonna Coraline. Sirius réfléchissez un instant… Rogue déteste Black, Black déteste Rogue, Sirius éprouve quelque chose de fort pour Severus, et Severus qu'éprouve t-il pour Sirius ? Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas quelque chose de fort aussi ?

Ils se turent le temps que Sirius assimilent ce qu'il venait d'entendre puis Dumbledore reprit la parole.

-Alors Sirius ? Si nous vous amenons Severus, et que nous vous laissons une chance de vous parler, pensez-vous pouvoir changer quelque chose ?

-Et bien…je crois…

-Parfait, dit-il en tapant dans ses mains. Severus sera dans votre chambre ce soir et vous pourrez vous expliquer.

-_Ce_ _soir _?

-Oui bien sur. Nous ne devons pas perdre de temps.

-Je…euh…d'accord.

-Alors nous repartons…

-attendez une seconde…et si il me détestait vraiment ?

Il entendit celle qui s'appelait Coraline grommeler avant de déchirer un morceau de feuille de son carnet et de le lui tendre.

Il le lut.

-« _L'eau et le feu ne font pas bon ménage. On pourrait même dire qu'ils ne vont pas du tout ensemble. Mais quand ils s'aiment c'est avec passion_ » (1).

-Et quand vous verrez Sevy, poursuivit-elle, demandez-lui ce qui était marqué sur sa feuille à lui.

Et ils partirent tous tandis que lui restait là à regarder les mots. Figé.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Ron se demanda pourquoi il faisait tout ça. D'un côté il y avait ces yaoistes assez tarées mais il pouvait toujours leur dire qu'il n'en avait pas envie. D'un l'autre il y avait…Zab…Blaise. Qui l'attendait.

Ron jeta un œil à Harry qui semblait être aux proies avec les mêmes problèmes que lui. Il se grattait fréquemment la tête avant de reluquer la carte des Maraudeurs.

-Harry, est ce que je peux regarder ?

Il hocha la tête alors Ron se rapprocha.

-Tu cherches Zabini, murmura t-il d'une voix douce.

C'était plus une constatation qu'une réelle question.

-Oui.

-Il est dans le parc. Je crois qu'il t'attend.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Lorsque Ron partit, Harry se retrouva seul. Il n'avait pas franchement réfléchi à ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire à Malfoy. Ou Drago il ne savait plus. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête.

Depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé c'était comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance. Ca l'avait troublé, plus que cela n'aurait du. Ce n'était qu'un plan, un leurre destiné aux yaoistes. Malfoy l'avait dit lui-même : _elles_ _ne veulent que de l'action. Pas de sentiments et de mièvrerie. De l'action et c'est tout. _Et il avait sans doute eu raison.

C'est alors que Neville entra dans la pièce.

-Vas-y, murmura t-il.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Blaise se demandait sans cesse si Ron allait venir. Après tout il n'avait aucune raison de le faire. A part bien sur qu'il avait une meilleure amie très calé dans tout ce qui concernait les sorts. Mais ce n'était qu'un détail.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, dans ce parc, adossé à un arbre quand il vit une silhouette s'approcher.

-Bonjour, dit-elle.

Il reconnut immédiatement la voix et répondit à son tour.

-Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas.

-Et moi je pensais que je n'oserais pas venir…

-Mais ?

-Mais je suis un Gryffondor et nous somme sensés être réputés pour notre courage.

-Et pour votre capacité à foncer tête baissée, n'oublies pas.

-Ouais y'a ça aussi.

Ron s'adossa lui aussi à un arbre juste en face. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait lancé un _Tarentallegra _tellement ses cheveux tremblaient.

-J'ai réfléchi à ce qu'_elles _ont dit l'autre soir.

-Oui…

-Et…peut-être que c'est une bonne idée. Je veux dire…cette rivalité dure depuis longtemps.

-_Très _longtemps, acquiesça Ron.

-Comme tu dis.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Dans le noir Blaise ne pouvait pas voir les mains de Ron qui s'agrippaient à l'arbre, avec violence.

-Qu'en pense tu toi ?

-Nous pourrions peut être essayé. Déjà d'être amis puis…

Ils avaient tous les deux, conscience des mots non prononcés et gardèrent de nouveau le silence. Ce fut Blaise qui finit par le rompre.

-Bon, dans ce cas, présentons nous. Je m'appelle Blaise Zabini.

Ron haussa ses sourcils avant de lever une épaule. Pourquoi pas ?

-Et moi Ron Weasley.

Blaise tendit une main, que Ron comptempla avant de se mettre à rire.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Quand ils se sont rencontrés pour la première fois, Drago a tendu une main qu'Harry n'as pas prise.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Alors tu vas me la serrer cette main ?

Ron prit une grande inspiration et arracha une de ses mains de l'écorce.

-Avec plaisir.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Harry ignorait précisément pourquoi il y allait. Mais Neville le lui avait dit avec une telle conviction qu'il n'avait pu qu'obéir. Et maintenant, il se dirigeait vers la salle désaffectée que Malfoy lui avait indiquée. Sur la carte des Maraudeurs il pouvait le voir tourner en rond encore et encore. Comme un lion en cage. Drôle de comparaison pour un Serpentard.

Il arriva enfin devant la porte et frappa dessus. Elle s'ouvrit et le blond apparut.

-Bonsoir Potter.

-Malfoy.

Il le vit s'effacer pour le laisser entrer avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

-Personne ne t'as vu ?

-Non. J'ai quelque chose qui fait en sorte que non.

-Une cape d'invisibilité, devina Malfoy.

Harry ne répondit pas.

- Installe-toi, dit-il en faisant un geste englobant la pièce. Fais comme chez toi.

Harry remarqua qu'il y avait des fauteuils dans la pièce. Deux pour être plus précis. Ainsi qu'une table.

-Tu veux du thé ? , demanda Malfoy en conjurant une théière et des tasses.

-A cette heure de la nuit ? Non merci.

Il vit Malfoy se servir avec des gestes surs.

-Quoi ? , demanda t-il en constatant qu'il l'observait. Du thé est toujours indiqué dans ce genre de situation. Nous allons devoir planifier bon nombre de choses.

-Pourquoi toujours des plans ?

-Parce que c'est dans ma nature. Et tu n'envisage sincèrement pas que nous ne soyons pas préparé lorsque nous devrons jouer la comédie.

-La comédie, cracha Harry.

-Que t'arrive t-il Potter ? Oui, la comédie. Qu'imaginais-tu d'autre ?

Harry se leva et vint se planter face à Drago.

-Qu'as-tu ressenti lorsque tu m'as embrassé ?

-Je ne vois absolument pas qu'est ce que ça vient faire là-dedans. Potter assieds toi.

-Qu'as-tu ressenti lorsque tu m'as embrassé ?

-Rien. C'était prévu dans le plan.

Harry se rapprocha encore plus jusqu'à ce que sa bouche effleure la peau du cou de Drago.

-Si nous nous embrassions maintenant pourrais tu répéter que tu n'as rien ressenti ?

Drago ne put empêcher un frisson de lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale.

-Je…

-Réfléchis bien avant de parler.

-Oui Potter, hurla t-il. J'ai ressenti quelque chose. Tu es content ? Mais qu'est ce que ça peut faire ? Ce n'est qu'une vaste blague que nous utilisons moi pour ne pas que Pansy révèle au monde entier une info croustillante sur moi et toi je suppose pour ne pas te faire trucider par Granger. Alors oui qu'est ce que ça change ?

-Moi aussi j'ai ressenti quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quoi mais j'aimerais l'apprendre et c'est pour ça que je suis ici. Pas pour un autre de tes plans. Mais juste pour savoir qu'était ce exactement ce que j'ai ressenti.

Harry ramassa ses affaires.

-Ou vas-tu ? demanda Drago en se levant.

-Je pars. Il ne sert à rien que je reste ici.

Drago se leva et le rejoignit grande enjambées.

-Pourquoi tiens tu tant à ce que ça change ? , chuchota t-il.

-Parce que je me demande comment ça aurait pu se passer si…

-Si il n'y avait pas eu tous ces _si,_ justement, continua t-il.

-Exactement. Pas toi ?

-Peut être…parfois…mais ce qui est fait est fait.

Une feuille tomba alors du ciel et Drago la ramassa.

« _J'ai cessé de revivre le passé et de me préoccuper de l'avenir. Aujourd'hui je vis au présent, là où toute la vie se passe. Aujourd'hui je vis une seule journée la fois. Cela s'appelle plénitude » _(2)

-Qu'en penses tu ? , murmura Drago.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Severus se fit avoir comme un bleu ce qui plus tard devait le contrarier au plus haut point. Il avait suffi que Dumbledore lui demande expressivement de se rendre dans la salle des Professeurs pour une affaire de la plus haute importance pour qu'il s'u rende illico.

A sa décharge il était en train de trouver le meilleur moyen de tuer les deux filles sans qu'on se rende compte qu'il était coupable, et de plus le vieux était bon acteur.

C'est donc pour ça qu'il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait lorsqu'l reçu un gros bouquin sur la tempe. La dernière chose qu'il pensa avant de s'effondrer fut « _Décidément ça continue_ ».

Mallory et Coraline déposèrent le livre passablement lourd avant de se pencher vers lui.

-J'espère qu'il n'aura pas de bosse, dit la première.

-Hmm. Sevy avec une bosse ça gâcherait tout le style froid et cynique.

A ce moment là Dumbledore qui n'avait pas voulu se salir les mains en faisant le sale boulot arriva. Il désarma le professeur qui gisait sur le sol avant de sortir sa propre baguette et de le faire léviter.

-C'est parti mon kiki, murmura Coraline

Heureusement il n'y avait aucun élève dans les couloirs à cette heure là donc Severus ne devait se faire aucun souci à propos d'une éventuelle nouvelle humiliation.

Mallory murmura le mot de passe au portrait sur la porte de Sirius et ils entrèrent.

-Voici ce que nous vous avions promis, déclara t-elle fièrement. On le dépose où ?

-Mal, gronda son amie. Tu parle de Sevy comme d'une marchandise. Un peu comme un carton à livrer.

-Oh.

Sirius se racla la gorge.

-Sur le canapé c'est bon, je pense.

-Parfait, dit Dumbledore après un moment. Nous vous le laissons. Et par mesure de sécurité…

Il désarma Sirius aussi.

-Eh, protesta ce dernier.

-Le but étant de vous rapprocher je pense qu'avoir vos baguettes serait contre indiqué. Au revoir et bonne chance.

-Au revoir Siriiiii.

La dernière chose que Sirius entendit avant qu'ils ne ferment la porte fut Mallory qui déclarait :

-Tu sais Cora, finalement je crois que je préfère les sorciers aux poupées Ken.

-La victoire de la chair sur le plastique, dit cette dernière profondément sérieuse.

_A suivre…_

_J'espère que ça vous à plu. Chapitre le plus long jusque là. Review ?_

_Ceci est tiré du livre Sang d'Encre de Cornélia Funke._

_Toujours le poème de Charlie Chaplin, Le jour ou je me suis aimé pour de vrai._


	13. Reprendre l'avantage

_Hey tout le monde. Voici le nouveau chapitre. Ah oui ! Je me suis trompé dans le chapitre précédent. A un moment j'ai dit que des _cheveux _tremblaient. N'importe quoi ! C'était le mot jambes qui aurait du être là._

_Petit message à _**No-chan **: ta RAR est en bas. J'avais bien dit que c'était un _petit _message

**Chapter 12 : **_Tentative pour reprendre l'avantage_

Severus reprit connaissance après un petit moment. La première chose qu'il pensa fut : _ou suis-je ? _Et sa première réaction fut de prendre sa baguette (ancien réflexe d'espion). Baguette qui avait disparu. Alors il se releva et constata qu'il était peu gracieusement affalé sur un canapé.

Certes là encore la situation allait. Mais en se relevant il constata que Black était assis dans un fauteuil en face de lui et le fixait avec des yeux de merlan frit. Expression faciale qui ne lui allait pas du tout, nota t-il.

-Ou suis-je ? , demanda t-il à Mr-Merlan-Frit.

Il vit Black prendre une grande inspiration. C'était mauvais signe.

-Tu es chez moi.

-Et comment ai-je atterri chez toi ?

-Il se trouve que je ne le sais pas exactement.

- Oh alors comme ça les gens entrent chez toi et tu ne sais même pas comment.

-Et bien…je sais que ça implique le Professeur Dumbledore et les deux filles là…

-Ces petites pestes…

-Hum…ouais. Et bien elles t'ont…déposé.

-Déposé ?

-Oui, déposé.

Severus haussa un sourcil. Ca sentait mauvais cette histoire.

-Et bien maintenant que j'ai été…déposé je vais m'en aller. Au revoir Black et désolé d'avoir squatté ton canapé.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il avait l'impression de sortir d'une cuite tant ça tête lui faisait mal. Et ou avait bien pu passer sa baguette ?

-Je ne crois pas que..., commença Black.

Severus tenta d'ouvrir la porte. Encore et encore. Sans résultat.

-Elle est fermée, dit doucement Black.

Severus ferma les yeux. Merlin, qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire ? Enfermé avec Black, sans baguette…

-Tu peux toujours t'asseoir, proposa ce dernier.

Oh oui, ça sentait mauvais cette histoire. Très mauvais. Surtout si les deux pestes étaient mêlées à ça…

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Pansy, hurla Drago en déboulant comme une flèche dans la Salle Commune. Ou es tu ? Je te déteste !

Les Serpentards présents baissèrent la tête et tentèrent de filer doux. Seul Théo, Blaise et Pansy restèrent de marbre.

-Je suis juste devant toi Dray, fit remarquer placidement cette dernière.

-Ne m'appelle pas Dray ! Tu m'as forcé à aller voir Potter tout à l'heure !

-Oui Drago c'était convenu…

-Ah non…vous là les yaoistes vous avez manigancé pour nous mettre ensemble mais nous détestons trop. C'est une haine viscérale.

-Dra…

-Jamais moi Drago Lucius Malfoy ne sortirait avec le Balafré. Jamais tu m'entends ?

-Mais Drago je pensais…

-Et bien tu penses mal ma vieille !

Et sur ce Drago traversa la salle jusqu'à sa chambre. Pansy poussa un petit soupir désolé.

-Et toi Blaise comment ça s'est passé avec Ron ?

-A merveille.

-Au moins nous aurons réussi quelque chose. Je vais me coucher.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'escalier d'un pas las.

Blaise envoya un regard interrogateur à Théo qui lui répondit par un haussement d'épaule.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Ron était dans un état d'euphorie suite à sa rencontre avec Blaise. Rencontre qui s'était d'ailleurs très bien passée. Il était en train de sourire bêtement lorsqu'Harry rentra comme une furie dans la chambre.

-Eh Ry qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Malfoy.

-Malfoy ?

-Ouais. _Elles _m'ont forcé à aller le voir et voila ce qui se passe. Ce type est une teigne, il n'y a rien d'autre à dire. Entre nous il n'y aura jamais rien que de la haine.

-Mais…vous vous êtes embrassés.

-Un baiser ne voulait peut être pas dire la même chose pour nous deux.

Ron le regarda se déshabiller furieusement avant de se mettre au lit.

-Harry, tenta t-il, tu ne veux pas lui laisser une seconde chance ?

-Je ne veux plus entendre parler de ce mec.

Et il lui tourna délibérément le dos.

Ron lâcha l'affaire.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Flash Back_

_-Qu'en pense tu ? , murmura Drago._

-_Qu'on pourrait peut être essayer. De ne pas revivre le passer et se tourner vers le futur._

_-D'oublier toutes les crasses qu'on s'est faites en 7 ans ?_

_-Pas forcément les oublier. Mais plutôt tourner la page._

_Harry observa Malfoy qui réfléchissait._

_-C'est peut être possible, finit-il par dire après une hésitation._

_Harry laissa tomber ses affaires sur le sol et alla s'asseoir suivi de Drago._

_-Je peux éventuellement envisager de rester un peu maintenant._

_-C'était tout ce que tu voulais, hein Potter ?_

_-Je m'appelle Harry._

_Il eut alors la satisfaction de voir l'air ahuri de Malfoy._

_-Ca par contre je vais avoir du mal._

_-Et si _moi _je t'appelais Drago par exemple._

_-Comment ça _par exemple _? C'est mon nom que je sache, réplique t-il un peu sèchement._

_Harry l'observa un instant puis un large sourire éclaira son visage._

_-Je _sais _ce qui te gêne. Tu n'es pas content parce que sur ce coup ci il n'y a pas de plan. Or, tu adore les plans._

_Il vit le blond se renfrogner._

_-Qu'y puis-je ? C'est dans ma nature… J_'aime _les plans._

_Harry posa son coude sur l'accoudoir et plaça son menton dans sa paume._

_-J'ai peut être une idée…_

_Drago haussa les sourcils l'air de dire : _tu sais donc ce que signifie le mot idées ? _Mais il ne prononça aucun mot et d'un geste de la main l'invita à continuer._

_-Nous avons tous les deux une revanche à prendre sur les yaoistes. Elles nous ont torturés ces derniers temps, surtout sur ces deux pestes diaboliques. Je te propose donc de leur faire croire que leur plan à elle s'est magistralement cassé la figure. Nous leur faisons croire que nous pouvons encore moins nous saquer alors qu'en coulisses…_

_-…On apprend à se connaitre, continua Drago. Je dois dire que j'étais sceptique au début, a-t-on jamais vu des Gryffons concevoir des plans diaboliques, mais c'est une très bonne idée. Tu es sur de ne pas être un Serpentard refoulé ?_

_Harry secoua la tête mais un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres._

_-A partir de quand commence t-on ?_

_-Dès maintenant, susurra Drago._

_Son sourire à lui était jubilatoire. Lorsqu'il quitta la salle, il échangea un regard complice avec Potter. L'imbécile qui avait osé dire qu'ils ne savaient pas jouer la comédie allait voir…_

_Fin du Flash Back_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Severus décida que la meilleure solution était de… En fait il n'y avait aucune solution. Être seul avec Black, dans son appartement qui plus est, le mettait déjà en position d'infériorité alors il ne pouvait décemment pas s'asseoir. Il aurait alors perdu à coup sûr de sa superbe et de sa morgue.

Il devait donc rester debout bien qu'il était sur d'offrir un spectacle pathétique, ainsi mollement appuyé sur un fauteuil à se frotter continuellement le front.

-Pourquoi tu ne t'assieds pas ? Tu as peur qu'il y ait des puces ?

Ou là là, Mr Black commençait à aboyer. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait une migraine phénoménale qu'il allait de laisser marcher sur les pieds.

-Tu sais Black, avec toi on ne sait jamais. Peut être parfois, ton côté animal reprend _entièrement _le dessus. Il serait donc tout à fait plausible que des parasites se cachent sur ces coussins.

Il regarda les coussins d'un air dédaigneux alors qu'en réalité il mourrait d'envie de s'affaler dessus et de dormir tout son saoul.

Il s'appuya encore plus sur le fauteuil, discrètement bien sur. Visiblement pas assez parce que le cabot poussa un profond soupir.

- Assieds-toi Rogue. Ca se voit que tu meurs d'envie de le faire.

-Je…

-Merde ! Arrête ! Tu es ridicule ! Tu as une énorme bosse sur la tête et tu pense pouvoir rester debout…

-J'ai une bosse ? , piailla Severus. Que m'ont-elles fait ?

Il se précipita face à un miroir. Ah ouais en effet, une grosse bosse moche et surtout bien rouge. Oh Merlin…

Il vit Black se lever et se mettre derrière lui.

-Tu sais…au vu de ce que voit et de la façon dont elles t'ont déposé, je dirais qu'elles t'ont assommé. Avec quoi par contre…

-Un livre, le coupa Severus.

-Et comment tu sais ça ?

-J'ai assez frappé Potter et Weasley avec un livre pour connaitre les effets.

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Sirius de piailler.

-Tu tapes mon filleul avec un livre ? Brute sans cœur !

Severus balaya ces accusations d'un revers de main.

-Black passe moi ta baguette !

-Hein ? Pour quoi faire ?

-Pour me soigner idiot. Tu crois sincèrement que je vais rester avec ce machin ?

-Le problème est que Dumbledore me l'a prise. Mais je peux toujours te soigner de façon artisanale.

-Oh misère.

Il alla donc chercher son matériel tandis que Severus inspectait la bosse. Lorsqu'il revint, il le dévisagea d'un œil critique.

-Je te signale que tu ne sais pas soigner. Je vais voir Pomfresh.

-Et moi je te signale que nous sommes enfermés. Et que tu n'as pas de baguette.

Son ton était moqueur. Severus fut tenté de lui envoyer son poing en plaine face pour que lui aussi ait une jolie bosse, ou un coquard au choix, mais il se retint. L'avenir de son visage dépendait de ce mec armé d'une vulgaire trousse de secours.

-Et d'ailleurs où as-tu trouvé un machin moldu comme ça ?

-Harry me l'a offert.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

-C'est vraiment génial comme cadeau…

-Oh la ferme, je te signale que sans ça tu resterais avec ce machin sur ton front.

-Tu ne l'as pas encore enlevé.

Black en resta sans voix et Severus se demanda ce qu'il avait dit de si extraordinaire. C'était pourtant évident que cette bosse n'avait pas encore été enlevée… Ou bien son esprit était si simple qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué ?

-Tu vas me laisser te toucher, murmura t-il.

-Eh bien, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je ne suis pas franchement doué pour tout ce qui touche à la médecine moldu.

Il vit Black farfouiller dans sa trousse et en sortir un tube.

- Va-t'assoeir là bas. Je te rejoins.

Pour une fois il obéit. L'Animagus le rejoignit bientôt et s'assis à côté de lui sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, sa trousse posée sur le canapé. Lentement, et avec une douceur infinie, il dégagea les cheveux qui cachaient partiellement la bosse sur son front, puis il appliqua une noisette d'une crème qui sentait assez bon.

Il commença doucement à masser et Severus ne put empêcher ses yeux de se fermer. Stupides yeux… Il entendit la voix de Black comme à travers un voile.

-Ca va ?

-Hum… (Il s'éclaircit la voix) oui.

Il n'entendit alors plus rien que sa respiration et celle de l'homme penché au dessus de lui. Ah oui, et aussi les battements de son cœur. Stupide, stupide cœur… Puis la main de Black disparut et il ouvrit les yeux. Ce dernier était à quelques centimètres de lui et le regardait avidement. Il avait une respiration saccadée. Ou était-ce la sienne ? Severus ne savait plus.

-Je…euh…merci.

Il entendit la respiration de Black s'accélérer. Oh Merlin…quelle était cette chaleur suspecte ? Et alors sa main de crocheta son cou et rapprocha leurs deux visages.

-Embrasses moi, murmura Black.

-Il ne faut pas…, souffla t-il

Et pourtant ses lèvres allaient contre sa volonté vers celles de son vis-à-vis. Ou du moins, contre une infime partie de sa volonté. Il avait l'impression que l'autre criait quelque chose comme : _vas y saute lui dessus._

-Merlin sait ce que j'en a envie, répondit t-il sur le même ton.

Maintenant c'était sa main qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et qui allait caresser la chair tendre de la nuque en face, puis redescendait sur la mâchoire avant de s'enfouir dans les cheveux bouclés.

-Il y aura trop de conséquences néfastes.

-Au diable les conséquences. J'ai tellement envie de toi Sev'.

Ce fut peut être l'emploi de son prénom qui le fit craquer. Ou quelque chose d'autre qui se rompit en lui. Toujours est-il qu'il l'embrassa. Hésitant tout d'abord, leurs lèvres se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent, se mêlèrent.

Il s'interrompirent un instant pour se regarder, front contre front. Et leur ballet reprit, plus sensuel que jamais. Ils se firent pressants, fougueux et les premiers gémissements arrachés leurs firent perdre la tête.

Sirius le porta jusqu'au canapé sans rompre leur étreinte passionnée, et l'allongea, lui assis sur ses hanches. Là il le comptempla sans rien dire, pendant un court instant.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué, chuchota t-il.

Puis il se pencha pour reprendre ses lèvres.

_A suivre…_

_Non ! Ne me tuez pas ! Je vous en supplie. A genoux. Il faut d'abord que je réponde à No-chan avant de mourir._

_RAR aux anonymes :_

_No-chan : Hey, merci d'avoir reviewé. __C'est très gentil ce que tu me dis dans ta review. Et je suis ravie que la fic te plaise. Je suis allée sur les blogs, j'ai bien aimé celui avec les images HPDM et tes fics. Chapitres un peu courts mais bien. Continue. Au revoir. Bambinette-sama. Oh ah, oui, j'oubliais. Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt mais j'avais déjà posté le chapitre précédent lorsque j'ai vu ta review. C'est pour ça que ta RAR a tant tardé._


	14. Nouvelle rencontre avec le sol

_Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde. En ce qui me concerne c'est bonsoir. Passons parce que j'ai comme l'impression que ça ne vous intéresse pas. N'est ce pas ? Vous voulez la suite c'est ça ? Allez je vous laisse lire. Au fait désolé, j'ai voulu publier plus tôt je le jure mais FF. net avait des problèmes._

**Chapter 13 : **_Nouvelle rencontre avec le sol _

Lorsqu'il se réveilla Severus avait la joue appuyé contre une surface qui se soulevait régulièrement. Surface pas bien plane d'ailleurs. Deuxième chose important il était nu comme un vers et une main enserrait sa taille. Troisième chose importante il était en fait couché sur Black, la joue posé sur son torse, et Black était lui aussi dans le plus simple appareil.

Severus gémit et redressa la tête. Il voulait avoir la funeste confirmation. Oh Merlin. Les vêtements gisaient sur le sol dans l'état où ils avaient été laissés lorsqu'ils avaient été brutalement arrachés au corps de leurs propriétaires.

Doucement, pour ne surtout pas réveiller Black et risquer une longue et pénible conversation, il se leva et ramassa les siens, les enfilant au fur et à mesure. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait fait ça. Et ce n'était même pas comme si il avait eu l'excuse de l'ivresse étant donné qu'il avait été parfaitement sobre.

Au moment où il allait sortir, il jeta un dernier regard à l'homme endormi sur le canapé. Au point où en étaient les choses…

Il alla dans la chambre et en ressortit avec une couverture qu'il posa sur Black. Heureusement qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé… Avec un peu de chance la porte n'était plus verrouillée et il allait pouvoir sortir. Il tourna la poignée et découvrit avec satisfaction qu'il était libre. Parfait. Il s'éclipsa come quelqu'un qui sait avoir commis une faute.

Le problème c'est qu'il n'arrivait pas à le regretter.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Au petit déjeuner, les émotions affichées sur les visages étaient toutes différentes.

Ravissement pour Dumbledore, Mallory et Coraline. Déception aigue pour les yaoistes quant à la relation entre Drago et Harry. Béatitude pour Blaise et Ron ainsi qu'une légère inquiétude pour leurs amis respectifs. Air égaré pour Severus même si ses yeux semblaient tout autant furieux que d'ordinaire. Sirius en était au même point bien que sa fureur s'adresse plutôt à Severus qui ne le regarda à aucun moment. Quand à Harry et Drago ils avaient tous deux un air indéchiffrable m^me si Drago surpassait Harry dans ce domaine.

Hermione et Pansy étant quand même têtue elles tentèrent de savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que les garçons rentrent fâchés à ce point. Elles avaient toutes deux échangés leurs impressions, mais n'ayant pas été convaincues par les hypothèses avancées elles essayèrent tant bien que mal de se renseigner auprès des premiers concernés.

-Harry, commença Hermione usant de toute la diplomatie qu'elle avait en réserve. Ne veux tu vraiment pas parler de ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? Ca te ferait peut être du bien d'échanger avec nous. Nous sommes tes amis après tout.

Harry qui était en train de mâchonner distraitement un croissant vit là l'occasion de mettre _leur_ plan en place.

-Pas question, s'emporta t-il. J'ai déjà dit à Ron que c'était une affaire close.

Hermione échangea un regard avec le roux et soupira lorsqu'il acquiesça.

-Comme tu voudras.

Et le repas reprit tandis qu'Harry jubilait intérieurement. Ca marchait comme sur des roulettes. Il dut se retenir de ne pas jeter un œil à Malfoy qui mangeait à sa table. Il ne voulait pas se trahir.

De son côté Drago se faisait seriner par une Pansy franchement agaçante quant au fait qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry et lui ne faisait aucun effort. Il finit par se lever, lui signalant par son mutisme qu'il n'avait aucune envie de lui parler.

-Très bien Dray, finit-elle par hurler. Mais ne te plains pas si une certaine information venait à filtrer.

-C'est du chantage, lança t-il d'une voix plate cachant du mieux qu'l pouvait la terreur que lui inspirait cette nouvelle.

-Oh, tu crois, railla Pansy sarcastique. C'est toi qui décide.

Avant de sortir Drago lança un dernier regard furtif vers Potter. Visiblement lui, sa copine avait abandonné. Pour la première fois il regretta que Pansy ne fût pas une inoffensive Poufsouffle. Ce n'était pas franchement agressif un blaireau, non ?

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Sirius n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Severus l'ait planté comme ça. Il avait espéré une discussion, un regard, une explication… Rien. Comment avait-il pu partir après ce moment d'absolu qu'ils avaient vécu ?

Et maintenant il mangeait calmement le regard obstinément fixé vers le mur du fond de la salle. Il n'ouvrait la bouche que pour avaler la nourriture, sans jamais que ses yeux dévient dans sa direction. Grrrr ! Que c'était rageant ! Comment…

Son regard étant en quasi permanence posé sur Severus il ne vit pas Dumbledore et les petites pestes se mettre à comploter. Jusqu'à ce qu'une main touche son bras.

-Siri, murmura une petite voix.

Oh non. Coraline.

-Tu nous as roulés, poursuivit-elle. Tu avais promis que la situation entre toi et Sevy s'améliorerait si vous aviez l'occasion de vous parler en tête à tête. Nous t'avons pratiquement livré Sev' sur un plateau et maintenant il n'y as plus entre vous qu'un éloignement gêné.

-Et vous vous êtes si manifestement sauté dessus que je m'étonne que personne a part nous ne les remarqué, intervint la seconde voix.

Sirius soupira. Pourquoi diable étaient-elles si perspicaces ?

-Ce n'est pas si facile, tenta t-il d'expliquer.

-Je ne vois pas ce qui est difficile.

-Eh bien…

Puis il capta les regards intrigués des autres professeurs et de certains élèves. Bien sur celui qui l'intéressait le plus, gardait les yeux vers le mur. Stupide mur ! Qu'avait-il donc de si intéressant ?

-Ce n'est pas franchement l'endroit le plus discret Cora, objecta Mallory. Allons dans le couloir.

Elle opina et elles le trainèrent quasiment au bas de sa chaise.

-Vous êtes bien lourd Siri. On dirait un peu une montagne de nouilles cuites.

Il en resta stupéfait.

-Vous devriez sincèrement penser à arrêter les sucreries et à faire du sport, poursuivit Coraline à la suite de son amie. Ou sinon vous deviendrez obèse.

-Eh bien merci.

-Nous disons pour votre bien, vous savez Siri. Regardez un peu Sevy, lui fait attention. Et malgré le fait qu'il le cache derrière ses robes noire je suis sure qu'il a un corps magnifique.

Sirius déglutit en repensant à ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente. Severus au dessus puis en dessous de lui, les gémissements, le plaisir…et l'absence quand il s'était réveillé.

-Il l'a, murmura t-il.

Il ne vit pas les regards triomphants qu'échangèrent les jeunes filles en l'entrainant dehors. Il était beaucoup trop plongé dans ses pensées pour ça. Il ne vit pas non plus le regard intrigué que lui lança un certain professeur de Potions.

Une fois dans le couloir il se concentra sur la conversation à venir.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir ?

-Pourquoi vous n'avez pas tenu votre promesse.

-Tout d'abord je n'ai rien promis. J'avais juste dit que _j'essaierais. _Ce que j'ai fait.

Il fut le feu de deux regards furibonds.

-Je n'avais jamais dit que ce serait facile. Severus est tellement…rahhh ! Je ne trouve pas les mots.

Mallory intervint.

-Tellement _frustrant. _A tel point qu'à un moment vous vous êtes carrément sautés dessus. Ce n'est pas franchement la meilleure solution pour clarifier une relation mais passons… Je suis juste trop contente que ce soit arrivé.

A la fin de sa tirade, elle se mit à sautiller de joie.

-Ce n'est pas comme si…hum…tu l'avais vécu.

Rougissement.

-Et alors ? Vivre par procuration ça vous dit quelque chose ? Alors vous êtes priés de ne pas gâcher ma joie.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit l'autre. Mal' est parfois très…enthousiate.

-J'ai vu ça.

-Mais je vous en prie, continuez à éclairer notre lanterne. Pourquoi la situation n'a-t-elle pas évoluée de façon positive ?

-Je te parie, dit Mallory qui commençait à se calmer, qu'en fait ils ont bien fait leurs cochonneries et que quand il s'est réveillé Siri était _seul. _

Vachement vachement perspicace la petite en fin de compte, pensa t-il. Et pourquoi déblatérait-il avec ces fillettes sur sa vie sentimentale tourmentée ? Mais l'intérêt qu'il lut dans leurs yeux le décida. Au point où il en était…. Et puis avec qui d'autre aurait-il pu parler ? Harry ? Ha ! Remus ? Mouais à la rigueur mais il aurait fallu qu'il soit là. Sauf que ça semblait abusif de lui demander de venir juste pour le bassiner avec ses déboires. Mieux valait donc se rabattre sur ces deux filles qui le fixait attendant qu'il se décide.

-C'est bien ça, finit-il par dire. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux j'étais seul, couché sur un canapé, couvert d'une couverture.

-Et nu de surcroit si je suppose bien.

Sirius se mit à rougir une nouvelle fois de façon incontrôlée. Cette discussion devenait sacrément embarrassante. Il observa avec une fascination croissante leurs sourcils qui se fronçaient. Puis Coraline reprit la parole.

-Sevy et vous êtes vachement embêtants. Vous n'arrêtez pas de vous voiler la face, exactement comme vos neveux. Ca devient saoulant à force.

-Heureusement qu'il y a Ron et Blaise, souligna Mallory.

-Hum, heureusement. Des garçons intelligents que voila…

-Bien que je trouve qu'ils prennent beaucoup de temps avant de se décider.

-Mallory !

Sirius se racla la gorge.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Vous êtes là. Comme nous avons envie de vous voir avec Sevy nous allons vous donner une seconde chance que vous êtes priés de ne pas gâcher cette fois. Nous vous préviendrons lorsque tout sera prêt.

Et elles partirent, le laissant en plan. Il n'entendit que quelques paroles

« Besoin de Drago…assommé avec un autre livre…attention aux bosses… »

Il décida de ne pas chercher à comprendre.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Comme à son habitude Drago s'ennuyait en cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Binns devrais être prescrit en somnifère tant il était soporifique. Soudain on frappa à la porte et Rusard passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement.

-Mr Malfoy est attendu dans le hall.

Drago se redressa, toute envie de dormir envolée comme par magie. Binns fit glisser son regard sur la salle endormie ne s'arrêtant sur personne. A coup sur il ignorait qui il était. Drago se leva, interrogeant Rusard du regard quant au fait qu'il devait oui ou non laisser ses affaires.

-Vous pouvez les laisser.

Drago demanda à Blaise de les surveiller et se dirigea la tête droite vers la sortie.

-Votre mère est là, l'informa Rusard laconique.

Sa mère ? Mais que faisait-elle là ? Il hâta le pas, pressé d'en savoir plus. Il pressentait une manœuvre pansyenne. Pourtant ça ne faisait que deux jours qu'elle lui avait juré d'informer toute l'école à propos d'un certain body. Elle n'avait quand même pas osé… Dommage qu'il n'ait pas pensé à la regarder en sortant de classe. Ca lui aurait été utile là maintenant.

Et puis il la vit. Ou plutôt les vis. Sa mère. Les deux folles. En pleine discussion comme si elles étaient les meilleures amies du monde.

-Mère ? , demanda t-il en arrivant.

-Dragounet, piailla t-elle (Oh Merlin). Te voila enfin ?

-Mère, mère et la classe Malfoy dans tout ça ?

-Je suis une Black, Drago.

Il balaya ses protestations d'un revers de main.

-Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Black ou pas vous devriez savoir vous tenir.

-Mais je sais me tenir Dragounet.

Il décida de changer de sujet, pour le moment. Malheureusement sa mère n'était pas d'accord.

-Drago a toujours été assez coincé, confia t-elle aux deux filles, il est exactement comme son père et son parrain.

-Lucius et Sevy ?

-Oui. Vous les connaissez ?

-Vous connaissez mon père ! , s'exclama Drago.

Mallory lui jeta un regard bovin.

-Il est très connu je te rappelle.

-Oui, nous connaissons Lucius et Sevy. Nous voyons parfaitement ce que vous voulez dire.

-Je peux savoir où vous voulez en venir ?

-Oh, Drayounet, dit sa mère en se tournant vers lui, tu vois…toi et Lucius, sans parler de Severus, vous êtes incapable de trouver l'amour de votre vie sans aide. Et cette aide, fierté oblige, vous la refusez.

-Pas du tout.

-Ah ! Tu illustre parfaitement ce que je veux dire ! Par question de fierté, vous reculez et vous vous…

-Voiler la face, souffla Coraline.

-Exactement ! Par crainte de ce qu'on pourrait penser et du fait que ça ne corresponde pas forcément à ce que vous voulez être vous passer à côté de l'amour.

-L'amour ? , s'étrangla Drago. Il n'est jamais été question d'amour.

Il entendit sa mère pousser un profond soupir.

-Tu me désole Dray. Heureusement que ton père est devenu un peu plus raisonnable.

-Et ça veut dire quoi ?

-Nous divorçons ! Ou du moins nous nous séparons. J'espère qu'il en profitera pour retrouver la chance qu'il a laissé passer.

Drago crut d'abord qu'elle se moquait de lui, mais son air sérieux l'en dissuada. Et si elle ne plaisantait pas…oh non…elle et son père ne pouvait décemment pas se séparer, c'était inconcevable.

-Drago ? , dit sa mère d'une voix inquiète, Drago ? Ca va ?

-Je…

Et il s'effondra. Sa tête heurta violemment le sol et il ferma les yeux. Ce devait être un cauchemar, un affreux cauchemar…Il allait se réveiller et tout irait bien. Plus de yaoistes, plus de divorce, plus de menace avec un body… Rien que son ancienne vie de Prince des Serpentards.

Malheureusement, les voix qui retentissaient au dessus de lui ne l'aidaient en rien à s'en convaincre.

-Hé, dit Mallory, il faut en profiter.

Profiter de quoi ? Hein… Quoi encore ?

-Drago, commença t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait hypnotisante, rendez vous dans la Grande salle pour le déjeuner.

-Je te rappelle que j'avais l'intention de manger ce midi.

-Ouais, ouais, c'est ça. Mais ne pense pas nous fausser compagnie.

-Si vous m'aidez à me relever avant que quelqu'un passe, d'accord.

-Tu vois ce que je t'avais dit, exulta Mallory.

Puis il se sentit hissé par trois paires de main.

-Mère, protesta t-il, vous n'auriez pas pu m'aider ?

-Oh Drago ! Elles ont un esprit si…Serpentard que je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation de les voir à l'oeuvre.

-Belle conception de l'esprit de famille, maugréa t-il.

Elle lui tapota la tête, condescendante.

-Bien. Narcissa. Drago. Nous allons vous fausser compagnie. Il est temps pour nous de nous consacrer à nos autres activités.

Drago traduisit cela par : _Il est temps pour nous d'aller persécuter des petits innocents qui ne nous avaient rien demandé. _En même temps…s'ils elles les laissaient respirer.

-Au revoir, lança Mallory. Et Dray…n'essaies surtout pas de filer avant qu'on t'ai vu. Nous savons où tu dors…

Et elles partirent en gambadant joyeusement, bras dessus bras dessous. Enfin…

_A suivre…_

_Oui, chère lectrices (j'ai fini parme convaincre qu'aucun garçon ne lisait ceci) voici venue la fin de ce chapitre. Je tiens simplement à vous poser une question : Après m'avoir tué dans d'atroces souffrances, pour avoir coupé le chapitre précédent, qu'auriez vous fait en découvrant que morte j'étais incapable d'écrire la suite ?_

_C'était tout. Review ?_


	15. Des actrices de talents BONUS

_Bonjour à toutes. Ceci n'est pas à proprement parler un chapitre. C'est plus un bonus que je vous écris parce que je serais absente pendant 5 jours et que je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire un chapitre complet. Du 7 au 12. J'ai pensé que vous devriez être au courant. Voila._

**Chapitre14 /Bonus : **_Des actrices de talent_

Minerva McGonagall se préparait à aller manger lorsqu'elle entendit toquer à la porte de sa salle. Le dernier cours de la matinée s'était terminé il y avait quelques minutes, ce devait donc être un élève qui voulait quelque chose. Elle ignora vaillamment les grognements de son estomac affamé et ordonna à la personne d'entrer.

Deux filles. Les nouvelles petites protégées d'Albus contre lesquelles Severus et Sirius l'avait mise en garde.

Pourtant elles avaient un air angélique et s'avançait sage et souriantes dans la salle. Vraiment pas l'air de « folles diaboliques » comme les avaient décrites Sirius. Il avait encore surement exagéré.

-Bonjour Professeur McGonagall, commença celle qui devait s'appeler Coraline d'une voix douce.

-Bonjour Professeur, reprit l'autre. Nous sommes enchantées de vous rencontrer enfin.

Et toujours la même voix douce et le même sourire passablement adorable. L'uniforme de Poudlard renforçait cette impression. Mais à propos…

-Nous sommes vraiment désolées de vous déranger Professeur, reprit la première, et nous ne l'aurions pas fait si ça n'avait pas été aussi grave. (Elle fronça les sourcils) Nous sommes inquiètes voyez vous.

-Très inquiètes, acquiesça la première en hochant la tête.

Son air pitoyable donna immédiatement envie à Minerva de la rassurer et de leur faire passer cette inquiétude.

-Que se passe t-il ?

-Eh bien…c'est à propos des élèves Drago Malfoy et Harry Potter. Ce sont eux le sujet de notre détresse.

-Oh.

-Oui, dit Mallory. Ce sont deux être si ressemblants, tellement, que nous pensons que cette ressemblance est à l'origine de leur haine commune.

-Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir…

-Vous pourriez nous être _si _utiles, dit Coraline en s'animant brusquement. Il suffirait des les forcer à se rapprocher, et peut être que leur insistance à se détester pourrait…comment dire ? Evoluer vers des sentiments plus positifs.

-Voyez vous, reprit la deuxième, nous pensons qu'ils sont beaucoup trop bornés pour accepter de remédier à une situation ô combien désagréable. Si vous voyiez leurs amis…ils n'en peuvent plus. Même le fait que Blaise Zabini et Ronald Weasley se rapprochent, en leur donnant le bon exemple, n'y change rien.

-Et vous voulez que je…

-Oh, si vous pouviez ce serait fantastique, et cela réjouirait tant de personnes ! Hermione Granger nous à prévenu que vous donneriez un devoir commun aux élèves de Serpentards et Gryffondor de 7ème année.

-L'idée, poursuivit Mallory, ce serait que vous choisissiez vous-même les coéquipiers et que Drago et Harry se retrouvent ensemble. Ils seront obligés de coopérer.

-Et bien…je crois que cela est faisable. Je dois dire que c'est une excellente idée.

-Oh merci mille fois, s'écrièrent les deux en même temps. Vous venez de faire d'indénombrables heureux en acceptant. Merci beaucoup Professeur McGonagall.

Elles esquissèrent une mini révérence, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus respectueux et s'apprêtèrent à sortir d'un pas calme.

- Excusez-moi, lança Minerva, mais qu'est-il arrivé à vos cravates ?

En effet leurs deux cravates changeaient constamment de couleurs, passant du vert Serpentard au rouge Gryffondors et du bleu Serdaigle au jaune Poufsouffle.

-Oh. Cela veut dire que nous n'appartenons à aucune maison.

-Et en même temps aux quatre.

-Pardon ? , demanda Minerva.

Mais elle était seule dans la salle, ayant la vague impression d'avoir été éblouie.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Albus Dumbledore se réjouissait que son plan ait fonctionné. Bien sur. Les potions d'hypnose de Severus Rogue étaient _obligées _de réussir.

Bien que…cela le dérangeait un peu d'avoir été forcé d'ensorceler Minerva. De toutes façon elle le remercierait surement lorsque les stupides querelles entre Gryffondor et Serpentard seraient définitivement terminées.

La paix…le calme….plus de chamailleries immatures….d'insultes échangées au détour d'un couloir…et surtout plus de disputes entre les deux princes.

De l'amour, partout. Bon peut être pas. On ne pouvait pas rêver autant. Mais une trêve serait parfaite.

Il jeta un regard à Coraline et Mallory qui dansait joyeusement dans son bureau en chantonnant : « On a réussi, yeah ! On a réussi, yeah ! »

De la joie de vivre…ce n'était pas trop demandé tout de même ?

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Sirius ?

Ce dernier jeta un regard surpris à Minerva qui le regardait d'un air de reproche. Qu'avait-il fait ?

-Tu as fortement exagéré !

Un instant il pensa qu'elle était au courant pour ce qui s'était passé avec Severus. Il en fut immédiatement mortifié. Mais…comment aurait-elle pu être au courant ?

-Je te parle de ces fillettes.

Elle pointa discrètement sa fourchette vers la table des Serdaigles, ou les jumelles diaboliques, mangeait tout en discutant joyeusement avec Luna Lovegood.

-En quoi ai-je exagéré ?

-Ce sont des anges ! Pas les personnes machiavéliques que tu t'es acharné à me dépeindre. Elles sont venues me demander un service tout à l'heure de façon si gentille.

Il lui jeta un regard horrifié.

-Et tu as accepté ?

-Mais bien sur ! Ce n'était même pas pour elles ! Elles voulaient que je participe à la construction d'une entente inter-maisons.

Sirius eut un mauvais pressentiment.

-Elles voulaient que je les aide à réconcilier ton filleul, Harry Potter avec Drago Malfoy. Et cela dans le seul but de permettre à leurs amis de souffler un peu. Savait tu que….

Sirius décrocha presque instantanément. Il s'en fichait à présent de ce qu'elle pouvait bien raconter.

Il jeta un regard à Harry qui mangeait bien tranquille inconscient de ce qui l'attendait. Puis à Drago Malfoy qui prenait de petites bouchées délicates avec toute sa grâce d'aristocrate dire qu'il ne pouvait même pas supporter Lucius, comment le fiston était-il ?

Et il fit ensuite glisser son regard sur la table des bleus et bronze. Là, comme si elles n'attendaient que ça, Mallory et Coraline le fixaient avec insistance en souriant de façon sadique.

-Minerva, hurla t-il ce qui lui attira les regards de toute la salle, regardes les. Ce sourire !

Et sous les feux des regards braqués sur elle, les jeunes filles battirent des cils innocemment.

Seuls 7 personnes connaissaient la vérité.


	16. L'utilité du shampoing

_Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ! Bambinette-sama est revenue ! C'est moi ou j'ai cru entendre des grognements en arrière plan ? On va dire que c'est moi. Au cas où vous vous poseriez la question j'ai passé un assez bon séjour. En espérant que vous aussi allez bien je vous publie ce nouveau chapitre._

**Chapitre 15 : **_L'utilité du shampoing_

Drago essaya d'abord de filer discrètement. Or c'était quasi mission impossible vu que les deux folles étaient allées près de la table de Dumby ce qui faisait qu'elles bénéficiaient d'une vue plongeante sur sa table. Il pensa un moment profiter de la cohue qu'engendrait toujours la sortie pour s'éclipser mais il fut vite rattrapé de la façon la plus affreuse qui soit.

Dumby en effet amplifia magiquement la voix des filles qui beuglèrent à plein poumons :

-Drago Lucius Malfoy ! N'espère même pas filer à l'anglaise ! Ou sinon on dit au monde entier ton plus affreux secret ! Tu sais celui que Pansy nous à révélé…

Il jeta un regard horrifié à Pansy.

-Tu n'as pas osé !

-Eh bien…un aussi lourd secret…pour moi toute seule… Et puis elles m'ont juré d'en faire bon usage.

-C'est ce que tu appelles faire un bon usage ?

-Bien sur. En tant que Serpentard tu devrais apprécier la perversité de la manœuvre.

Mallory fit un geste du doigt à Drago pour lui faire signe de venir. Dumbledore annula le sort et le trio sortit sous les regards de toute l'assistance. Personne ne remarqua le clin d'œil complice qu'échangèrent le directeur et ses protégées.

-Tu les trouve toujours aussi sympa ? , glissa Sirius à Minerva.

-Bien sur. C'est du pur altruisme. Tout ce qu'elles font c'est pour aider les amis de Potter et Malfoy.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel pour bien montrer ce qu'il en pensait. Du pur altruisme… Qu'est ce que Minerva avait bien pu sniffer pour penser ça…

Et ce fut là qu'il reçut une tape bien sentie sur le sommet du crâne.

-Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire que ce sont des monstres. C'est toi qui en est un si tu persiste à les dénigrer ainsi.

Ah ouais ok. C'était vraiment fort le truc qu'elle avait pris. Très très fort. Peut être devrait-il lui demander où est ce qu'elle se fournissait…

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Drago était encerclé. Aucun moyen de s'échapper. L'ennemi était partout. Et si par hasard il réussissait l'ennemi disposait d'armes extrêmement…comment dire…qui le persuadait de ne pas s'enfuir à toute jambes.

Que le monde sorcier entier soit au courant du ridicule accoutrement que sa mère lui avait mis bébé, profitant de sa faiblesse, en était une par exemple. Très persuasive au demeurant.

-Drago ? , demanda soudain Mallory a brule pourpoint. Tu nous aime ?

Il resta estomaqué un moment.

-Eh bien…n'ayant aucun penchant pour le masochisme je dois dire non.

-Penchant déclaré.

-Pardon ?

-Tu n'as aucun penchant _déclaré _pour le masochisme. Je suis sure que tu te refoule. Je te verrai bien dans une relation avec cuir et fouet.

Un ange passa.

-Je vais faire comme si tu n'avais jamais prononcé ces phrases.

Ils marchèrent un moment en silence puis Drago remarqua que Coraline était inhabituellement calme.

-Qu'est ce que tu as ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

-Eh oh ! Que se passe t-il ?

Toujours aucune réponse.

-Elle est sourde ? , demanda t-il à Mallory.

-Non. Attends.

Elle tira deux fils blancs des oreilles de Coraline et celle-ci sursauta brusquement.

-Hein ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Dragounet ici présent croyait que tu étais bouché des esgourdes.

-J'ai dit _sourde_. Pas bouchée des esgourdes.

-La même chose.

-J'écoutais de la musique, c'est pour ça.

-Avec ces machins ?

-Ces machins comme tu dis Drago s'appellent des écouteurs. Et ceci (elle plongea la main dans son sac) un iPod. Il y a de la musique stocké dedans.

Devant l'air bovin du blond elle soupira bruyamment. Puis elle attrapa sa tête et plaça les écouteurs dans ses oreilles.

-Eh !, s'écria t-il. Mes beaux cheveux et…

Il se tut parce qu'elle venait d'appuyer sur _Play. _

-Oh ! C'est génial

-Ouais t'as vu ?

-Et maintenant tu nous aimes ? , demanda Mallory pleine d'espoir.

Mais Drago était tellement à fond dans la musique qu'il ne l'entendit pas. Ce qui fit qu'il ne remarqua même pas qu'ils arrivaient lorsqu'ils stoppèrent devant une porte.

-Comment s'appelle la chanson ? , hurla t-il.

Coraline jeta un regard à l'écran.

-_My Obsession _de _ Cinéma Bizarre._

-Elle est géniale.

-Je sais.

Et elles poussèrent la porte à l'unisson. Ce fut à ce moment que Drago se rendit compte de là où il était. Et qu'il commença à avoir peur.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_(Un peu plus tôt, après le départ du trio.)_

_-Severus ? , interrogea Albus._

_-Oui ?_

_-J'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire._

_Severus se demanda brièvement où était l'embrouille. La dernière fois il était bêtement tombé dans le piège et il s'en voulait encore. Du moins essayait-il de s'en vouloir. Ce qui était assez dur lorsqu'il se rappelait cette nuit._

_-Maintenant ?_

_-Eh bien…c'est assez urgent._

_Son air paniqué alarma légèrement Severus. Mais après tout, pour l'avoir déjà expérimenté, il savait que le vieux était bon acteur. Et après le départ de Drago avec les deux psychopathes il devait se méfier._

_-Severus je crois que vous devriez y aller, commenta Minerva. C'est en effet assez grave._

_Sa voix trahissait une telle sincérité qu'il se mit à douter. C'était peut être vrai… Et puis Minerva ne savait pas mentir. Cette femme était une Gryffondore dans le genre qui pourrait être une personnification parfaite de la vertu, du courage, de la loyauté…et de toutes ces autres valeurs abjectes qu'affectionnaient tant les Gryffons._

_Il jeta un regard à son assiette. De toutes les façons il avait fini. _

_-Oui, j'arrive._

_Severus se leva en prenant bien soin de ne pas regarder Black. Ni en douce, ni dans les yeux…en aucune façon. C'était sa façon à lui d'essayer d'oublier._

_Il suivit Dumbledore et se laissa entrainer hors de portée de voix. Pour lui c'était un gage de discrétion que le vieux prenait mais il se trompait. Ce fut sa première erreur. Là où il était personne ne _ l'_entendrait s'_il _criait._

_Sa deuxième erreur fut de ne pas entendre le pas léger de Rusard. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte il était trop tard. Le manche à balai s'était déjà abattu sur sa tempe._

_-Mais arrêtez bon sang ! , fut sa dernière parole avant de tomber lourdement sur le sol._

_Dumbledore et Rusard comptemplèrent le corps avachi à leurs pieds._

_-Merci beaucoup Argus. Vous avez fait du bon boulot._

_-De rien Mr le Directeur._

_Puis il partit en faisant tournoyer son bâton._

_-Faites attention à ne pas tuer un élève, hurla Albus bien qu'il ne fut pas sur que l'autre l'entendit._

_Puis il leva sa baguette et fit léviter le corps inanimé. Tout se passait comme prévu et il en était joyeux. Dumbledore se mit à siffloter tandis que Severus pendait dans le vide, ses cheveux bougeant mollement._

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Sous le choc Drago arracha les écouteurs.

-Vous m'avez amené chez mon parrain ! , beugla t-il.

-Pourquoi ? Sevy non plus tu ne l'aimes pas ? , demanda Mallory curieuse.

-Bien sur que si…sauf que…

-Je vous prierais d'arrêter de hurler, dit une voix sèche depuis le canapé. Il y a des gens ici qui aimeraient se remettre d'un choc.

-Sevy ! , piaillèrent Mallory et Coraline.

-Je constate qu'à votre habitude vous ne m'avez pas écouté.

- Albus à réussi !

A ces mots le visage de Severus se crispa. Drago connaissait cette expression elle lui donna encore plus envie de fuir. Malheureusement ça lui était toujours impossible.

-Bon cette comédie à assez duré, dit Severus en se relevant, vous allez tous sortir d'ici, je vais soigner ma tête avec la magie et j'irais donner mes cours de l'après midi.

-Je crains que ce soit impossible.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Oh a part si vous maitrisez l'art de la magie sans baguette sinon ça vous sera impossible.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

Pour toute réponse Mallory se pencha et ramassa un paquet sur le sol. Elle l'ouvrit et sortit une baguette que Severus identifia immédiatement comme la sienne.

-Que… ! Donnez la moi tout de suite !

-Non non Sevy ! C'est celui qui a la baguette qui a tous les droits.

-Je vais vous…

-Vous ?

-Etripez !

-Voyons la violence ne résout rien.

-Sevynou, dit Coraline, vous vous faites enlevez votre baguette si facilement !

Elle se tut en voyant les regards braqués sur elle.

-Quoi ? Ce n'est pas la vérité ? Je veux dire ce n'est pas la…

-Coraline, la coupa Mallory, tu as dit que Sevy se faisait enlever facilement sa _braguette._

-Non ! Jamais !

-Je suis d'accord avec la maigrichonne. C'est exactement ce que j'ai entendu.

-Eh ! Sevy vous venez de rougir ! C'est que votre braguette aussi vous vous la faites enlevez facilement ?

Severus lui jeta un regard noir.

-Bien sur que si, répondit Mallory. Je suis sure qu'avec Sirius ce n'était pas la première fois.

Nouveau regard noir.

-Ha ! J'ai pas raison ?

-Non !

-Vous mentez !

-Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Coraline, j'ai dit _baguette. _Et...oh Dray ! Tu es tout pâle ! Ca va ?

En effet Drago était anormalement pâle.

-C'est nous entendre parler de la liaison de ton parrain avec Sirius ? Mais tu devrais t'en réjouir ! Je suis sure que Sevy a a-do-ré tous ces moments d'intense passion.

-Oh Merlin, je crois que je vais vomir.

-Tu es tout vert.

-Drago, si tu tiens tant que ça à vomir, va dans les toilettes. Et ne salis surtout pas ! Le vomi à une odeur absolument affreuse.

Ils virent tous Drago se ruer vers les toilettes et en sortir quelques instants plus tard l'air d'aller mieux.

-Vraiment Drago tu es pathétique, commenta Severus. Est-ce que je vomis _moi_ lorsque j'entends parler de ta sulfureuse relation avec Potter ? Bien que j'aurais toutes les raisons de le faire. Quoique…cet enfant à un postérieur très bien fait.

Drago verdit de nouveau.

-Tu mates le cul de Potter ?

-Non, non Drago. Je cherchais juste quelle partie de son anatomie pouvait bien te plaire au point que tu enterres la hache de guerre.

-Je ne sors pas avec Potter.

-Ce n'est pas ce que ces deux là m'ont dit.

-Et tu crois deux espèces de folles au lieu de croire ton filleul ?

-Surtout faites comme si nous n'étions pas là, dit Coraline sarcastique.

-Vous avez dit à mon parrain que je sortais avec Potter ?

-Bien sur. Tu ne le lui aurais jamais dit par toi-même.

-Mais je ne sors _pas _avec Potter. C'est impensable.

-A d'autres !

Severus se rejeta à nouveau sur le canapé en frottant son crâne.

-Bon et quel moment allons nous arriver à la partie où vous partez tous me laissant me soigner en paix ?

Mallory et Coraline se mirent alors à glousser bêtement.

-Je peux savoir ce que j'ai dit de drôle ?

-Vous avez dit "pet" comme prout.

Et elles ricanèrent de plus belle. (1)

-C'est pathétique, constata Drago.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi. Complètement affligeant. Comment pouvons-nous être terrorisés par des personnes aussi immatures ?

-Je dois avouer que je n'en sais rien moi-même.

Ils restèrent donc ainsi en attendant qu'elles se calment.

-Je vous signale que vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

-Oh mais on y arrive. Mal' et moi partons tout de suite.

-Hum…mais moi, demanda Drago.

-Oh mais Drayounet tu reste !

-J'ai du mal entendre… Pardon ?

-Tu restes !

-Mais…mais j'ai des cours _moi _!

-Albus a déjà arrangé tout ça. Le motif de ton absence est : _aide à un professeur se trouvant dans une phase cruciale de sa vie._

-J'ose espérer que ce n'est pas moi le professeur en question.

-Mais bien sur que c'est vous Sev' !

-J'ignorais que je me trouvais dans une _phase cruciale de vie. _

-Vous ignorez beaucoup de choses Sevy.

-Bon on va y aller, annonça Coraline.

-Et moi ?, geignit Drago. Qu'est ce que je fais ?

-Oh. On avait presque oublié. Mal'…le matériel s'il te plait.

Elle lui tendit une énorme trousse noire. Désormais sérieuse Coraline alla la donner à Drago d'un ton solennel.

-Fais en bon usage, recommanda t-elle.

Puis les deux filles se ruèrent vers la porte et disparurent.

-Drago, s'il te plait, demanda Severus après un moment, vas regarder si la porte est ouverte.

-Non, annonça t-il. Ca aurait été trop beau.

-Je commence sérieusement à en avoir marre d'être assommé, trainé dans un appartement puis enfermé pour assouvir les désirs d'une bande de tarés.

Pendant ce temps Drago avait ouvert la trousse pour examiner son contenu.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? , finit par demander son parrain après s'être lamenté.

-Des produits de beauté capillaires et corporels ! , s'exclama t-il sur un ton joyeux.

-Oh Merlin. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que je vais passer un très mauvais moment ?

-Meuh nan ! Rien que de petites opérations pour…disons améliorer tout ça ! (*sourire niais*)

-Serais tu en train d'insinuer que je suis moche ?

-Non.

-Quel gentil mensonge ! , dit il sarcastique.

-J'ai un truc là qui pourrait me servir. Ah c'est bon je l'ai trouvé ! Shampoing anti cheveux gras ! Dis adieu à l'ancien Severus Rogue ! Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser.

S'il n'avait pas craint de perdre encore plus sa dignité Severus aurait crié.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Je pense que c'est bon Mallory, annonça Coraline. Recule un peu pour voir le résultat.

-Oh oui ! C'est parfait ! Cette phase là du plan fonctionne à merveille aussi. Il faut aller le dire à Albus. Peut être pourrons nous fêter ça avec quelques frappés au citron…

-Oh, ce serait fantastique. Maintenant il faut que Drago réussisse.

-Exactement.

Et elles partirent bras dessus bras dessous en direction du bureau du directeur.

Un peu plus tard la classe qui devait avoir Potions après le déjeuner arriva devant la porte de la salle.

-Je rêve n'est ce pas ? , lâcha un élève.

-C'est carrément impossible, renchérit un second. Je veux dire ce n'est pas encore Noël !

-Merci Merlin ! , hurla un autre.

-Les miracles existent !

-Yeehaaaaah, lança un sorcier.

-Ca fait des années que j'attends ce moment et il arrive enfin !

Et tout un tas d'exclamations enjouées, de cris de joie et de surprise et même de pleurs. C'est ainsi que la rumeur contamina toute l'école. Minerva McGonagall fut le premier Professeur à arriver sur les lieux. Elle ajusta ses lunettes ne parvenant pas à croire ce qu'elle voyait.

Sur la porte un panneau. Et dessus en grosses lettres !

_Nous avons kidnappé Severus Rogue ! Momentanément certes mais il en notre possession pour l'instant. Les cours de Potions seront annulés pendant un moment, le temps que nous parvenions à nos fins. Muhahahaahahahahahaha._

_Signé : Vous-ne-devinerez-jamais-qui._

_PS : Severus ne reviendra peut être pas dans le même état. Ca se casse si facilement les jouets…_

Minerva poussa un cri d'effroi au moment même où Dumbledore arrivait sur les lieux accompagnés de Coraline et Mallory.

-C'est affreux, déclara t-il enfin après avoir lu ce qui était écrit sur le panneau.

-Vous vous rendez compte…, dit Coraline au bord des larmes. Quelqu'un a osé kidnapper Severus.

-C'est un crime atroce, acquiesça Mallory. J'espère qu'ils ne lui feront aucun mal.

Dumbledore leur tapota maladroitement la tête.

-Enfin, enfin…je suis persuadé que nous devrions plutôt nous faire du souci pour les kidnappeurs.

Sirius qui venait d'arriver ne fut pas dupe.

-Je suis sur qu'ils y sont pour quelque chose. Tous les trois.

-Enfin Sirius ! , glapit Minerva qui l'avait entendu. Regarde-les. Ces pauvres petites sont anéanties.

-Comédie, comédie, chantonna t-il en retournant dans sa salle.

Et là il se prit sa seconde tape de la journée.

-Ca va pas la tête ? , couina t-il.

-Tu es un être abject et insensible.

-Mais oui c'est ça.

Sur ce il fila pour éviter de se prendre un second pain.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Quelques heures plus tard._

-Oh. Mon. Dieu.

-Drago. Tout ceci est ridicule !

-Pas du tout. Ce pantalon est tout simplement… waouh !

-Bien ce que je disais. Totalement ridicule et excessivement matérialiste. Je me demande ce que tu feras si un jour tu te retrouve à la paille.

Il considéra l'air bovin de son filleul.

-Fais comme si je n'avais rien dit Drago.

-C'était exactement ce que j'avais prévu de faire. Bien tu es prêt pour ta première sortie dans le monde.

-Je…

-Chut ! Ne me gâche pas ce fabuleux moment ! J'ai vraiment _vraiment _fait du bon travail !

_A suivre…_

_Hey ! J'espère que ça vous à plut et que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour l'immonde retard. Review ? _

_(1) :J'ai vraiment gloussé lorsque j'ai écrit ça. Je suis tout aussi immature que les deux folles. Allez savoir…normalement seuls les enfants et les junkies se mettent à rire lorsqu'ils entendent les mots : pipi, caca, fesses, prout. Tiens…voila que ça recommence. Je suis vraiment un cas ! Oh et sinon désolé pour toutes celles qui sont descendus voir si il y avait quelques chose d'intéressant et qui sont tombées sur _ça.


	17. Et le vilain crapaud exhiba ses divines

_Bonjour tout le monde. Voici le nouveau chapitre. Je dois surement avoir un problème vu la façon dont je maltraite Sevy dans cette fic. Oh…qu'est ce que je raconte ? _Bien sur _que j'ai un problème ! Rien qu'a voir le titre du chapitre… Je suis désolé mais ça m'a bien fait rire._

**Chapitre 16 : **_Et le vilain crapaud exhiba ses divines fesses…_

Le bruit qu'occasionnait la disparition de Rogue atteignait de tels sommets dans la Grande que les professeurs restants n'essayaient même plus de faire régner l'ordre. Eux-mêmes étaient trop occupés à la commenter en long et en large. Tous à l'exception de Sirius qui mangeai sagement sa soupe (_oh le bon petit !_) et de Drago qui attendait avec impatience que son parrain fasse son entrée.

Il s'était lui-même glissé discrètement parmi le flot d'élèves, éludant toutes les questions quant à son absence. Severus avait intérêt à se pointer. La seule chose qu'il avait trouvée pour l'y obliger, et ne pas ruiner des heures de travail, résidait dans l'extraordinaire flot d'informations que possédaient les deux folles. Il avait suffi à Drago de brandir cette carte pour que son parrain abdique et promette de se montrer _bien avant_ la fin du dîner.

Et puis soudain les portes s'ouvrirent. Les quelques élèves qui remarquèrent le bruit tournèrent brièvement la tête, plus par automatisme, avant de retourner à leur conversation. Ou plutôt de _vouloir _retourner à leur conversation. Elles repivotèrent immédiatement dans la direction du nouveau venu bientôt suivi par des dizaines d'autres.

C'était encore pire que lorsqu'Harry s'était décidé à s'habiller correctement. Le silence dura encore de longues minutes tandis que les yeux suivaient chacun des mouvements du nouveau Severus Rogue.

Assise à côté d'Hermione, Mallory et Coraline poussèrent un profond soupir de soulagement, repris un peu plus loin par Drago.

Severus était tout bonnement époustouflant. Ses cheveux que tout le monde classait dans la catégorie « gras » voletaient, brillants, autour de son visage à chacun de ses pas. Il avait troqué sa triste et habituelle robe noire pour un pantalon moulant noir et un long manteau dont les pans étaient légèrement ouverts.

Il arborait toujours son air froid et hautain si bien que personne ne put croire qu'il s'agissait là d'un parfait inconnu. Le visage de Severus était parfaitement reconnaissable bien que Drago ait passé un temps incalculable à l'enduire de crème hydratante.

Toutes les paires d'yeux restèrent fixés tandis qu'il retirait son manteau et s'asseyait.

-Puis je savoir pourquoi tout le monde me fixe ainsi ? Je croyais que mon visage avait fini par vous sembler familier… Ou est ce plutôt parce que c'est le seul moyen pour vous de me suppliez de vous faire rattraper les heures de Potion qui ont sauté ? Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Le test prévu pour les 4èmes années tient toujours.

A ces mots, prononcés d'une voix lasse et sarcastique, l'assistance repiqua du nez vers son assiette. Assiette de sur laquelle tous les regards se relevèrent lorsque Severus se releva à la fin du repas exhibant ainsi son postérieur exquis, moulé dans son pantalon.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Bonjour Ronnie, lança Coraline.

-Hmm. Salut.

-Comment ça se passe avec Blaise ?

Il la scruta attentivement. Elle avait l'air sincèrement curieuse, et pas d'une espèce de curiosité déplacée qu'elle et sa copine pouvait parfois afficher.

-Eh bien…tout se passe très bien. Nous apprenons rapidement à nous connaitre. Je dois dire que je suis assez content que vous nous ayez forcés à dépasser ces stupides querelles.

Elle lui souri, visiblement ravie pour lui.

-C'est génial, s'exclama t-elle.

Et puis après un dernier salut elle se faufila dans la foule. D'accord. Ces filles étaient vraiment bizarres. Totalement folles un jour, très sérieuse à un autre moment ou carrément terrifiantes à d'autres. Et même…et là c'était rare…franchement gentilles.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Salut Blaise !

-Oh bonjour…Mallory. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

-T'as vus le Professeur Rogue ? C'était carrément…waouh !

-En effet. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible un jour ! Rogue sans sa robe noire.

-Y'en à même qui lui matait sérieusement les fesses.

Blaise rougit et ne répondit rien.

-Et sinon…Ron et toi ?

-Oh c'est cool. Il a une manie assez étrange de faire un tas de trucs avec ses mains lorsqu'on est ensemble mais peut être qu'il est juste archi-nerveux…

-Ouais peut être, dit Mallory bien qu'elle ait sa théorie sur le sujet.

-Et vous êtes amis ou…_amis _?

Blaise eut vaguement envie de répondre quelque chose comme « Nous sommes c'estpastesoignons » mais il avait envie d'en parler et entre Drago qui piquait une crise de nerfs chaque fois qu'on parlait de quelque chose ayant attrait aux Gryffons et Pansy qui s'étranglait presque de joie chaque fois qu'il y faisait une allusion ….le choix était réduit.

Et puis, Mallory avait l'air d'être dans sa période calme.

-Je suppose que nous sommes amis, admit-il avec réticence. Sauf que…parfois j'ai envie que nous soyons plus, plus qu'amis.

-Oooh. Des amis avec avantage…

-C'est ça !

-Tu lui en as parlé ?

-A ton avis ?

-Non.

-Vous les serpents êtes carrément stupides.

-Merci. Venant de ta part je prendrais ça pour un compliment.

Elle lui donna une tape sur la tête et s'enfuit en courant.

-Faut que j'aille retrouver Coraline. On verra ensemble ce qu'on peut faire vu que tu _si _coincé.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Drago comptemplait avec étonnement le paquet cadeau que venait de lui remettre les deux folles. D'ailleurs elles étaient là à lui sourire en attendant qu'il l'ouvre.

-C'est pour…moi ?

-Non Drago, c'est pour ta poupée en forme de Mini-toi, dit Coraline en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je n'ai pas de…

-Te fatigues pas, le coupa Mallory. On l'a _vue_.

-Vous avez _vu _Drago Jr ?

-Ouais. Très ressemblant d'ailleurs. Même air arrogant, même cheveux, même superbe classe…

-Moi, ce que j'ai aimé, dit Coraline pensive, c'est la _malle _remplie de petits vêtements fait sur mesure.

-Oh, moi aussi ! T'as vu le petit maillot de bain ?

-Absolument ra-vi-ssant ! On dirait Emily dans _Une petite princesse _! (1)

- Excusez-moi, dit Drago. Mais je suis _là._

Elles le fixèrent d'un air bovin, se demandant surement qui il était.

-Oh oui. Drago. , lâcha finalement Coraline.

-_Comment _avez-vous pu voir cette stupide poupée ?

-Vu le soin avec lequel tu joues encore avec ça m'étonne que ce soit une _stupide _poupée.

-Nous l'avons découvert au cours d'une expédition dans ta chambre qui a mal tourné, dit Coraline devançant ses protestations. Nous cherchions initialement des cheveux t'ayant appartenu.

-Et, par Merlin, pourquoi cherchiez-vous des cheveux m'ayant appartenu ?

-Oh tu sais Dragounet, commenta Mallory sur le ton de la confidence, on peut _toujours _avoir besoin de cheveux.

-Ouais tu sais…pour prouver qu'on t'ait bien rencontré, pour posséder une touffe des tes magnifiques cheveux…ou pour d'autres raisons qui resteront, pour ton bien, inconnues.

-Et maintenant, commença Mallory d'une voix doucereuse. OUVRE TON CADEAU !

Il obéit et déchira le papier argenté découvrant en dessous un tube de crème coiffante.

-C'est très gentil à vous mais…je l'ai déjà.

-Oh non. Je t'assure que tu ne l'as pas.

-Si si ! Bien sur que je l'ai. Je l'ai utilisé ce matin.

-Parce que ce matin tu l'avais _encore_.

-Et ça veut dire quoi ça ?

Ontel'avolé.C'é'enaachatéuneautrepourquetun'enfassepasuncacanerveux, dit elle très vite.

-Pardon ? Ce n'est pas un cadeau mais un remboursement dans ce cas !

- Tu as compris ce qu'elle a dit ! , s'exclama Coraline admirative. Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais on va y aller.

-A plus Dray.

Et elles partirent en courant, le laissant seul avec son tube dans la main. Il n'avait râlé que pour la forme. Il n'y avait plus rien dans l'autre.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Bonjour Harry !

Dès qu'il entendit deux voix prononcer ces mots, en parfait simultanéité, et cela avec un enthousiasme apparent il se méfia.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

-Harry ! , s'exclama Hermione, choquée. On ne parle pas aux gens sur ce ton !

-Ce n'est pas grave Hermione, dit Coraline courageusement. Nous comprenons tout à fait qu'Harry puisse ne pas nous aimer.

-Oui, continua Mallory avec des airs de victime éplorée. On voulait juste venir dire bonjour parce que ça fait un moment qu'on ne l'a pas vu.

Hermione fusilla immédiatement Harry du regard. « Excuse-toi ! », mima t-elle silencieusement.

- Excusez-moi, marmonna Harry à contrecœur.

-Bien sur Harry.

-Elles s'installèrent à deux sur un fauteuil face à ce dernier.

-Comment vas-tu Harry ?

-Bien, répondit-il prudemment.

-C'est chouette. Et niveau cœur ?

Il se rembrunit immédiatement. Evidemment qu'Hermione avait du leur dire à propos de Drago et lui… Et personne qui ne se doutait que c'était un mensonge. Mensonge qui fonctionnait à merveille ainsi que le plan !

-Tout va très bien, assena t-il. Ce n'est pas la peine de venir ici juste pour me seriner à cause de cet idiot de Malfoy !

-'Mione, lança Mallory. On peut taper Harry? Il fait son gros méchant.

-Mais bien sur, répondit-elle sans lever le nez de son livre.

Elle se leva donc et donna une tape sur le sommet de son crâne. Et tandis qu'elle était aussi proche de lui elle en profita.

-Nous _savons, _lui glissa t-elle à l'oreille.

Elle ne se rassit pas.

-Tu sais quoi Mione ? , dit Coraline. Mal' et moi on va aller se coucher.

-Ok. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit. A toi aussi Harry. Cette discussion à été très constructive. Et surtout… fais de beaux rêves.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-C'est ridicule !

-Quoi ? Cette tenue ? Rassures toi, je pense pareil.

-Ne joues pas au plus idiot Severus. Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle.

-Non désolé.

-Tu ne peux pas continuer à m'ignorer de la sorte !

-Je ne peux pas ignorer ce qui n'a pas existé…

Sirius se rapprocha, soudain menaçant.

-Tu es _sur _d'avoir oublié ? Parce que je pourrais très bien me charger de te le rappeler.

-Je…

-Tu te souviens hein ? Tu te souviens de mes mains partout sur ton corps, de ma bouche qui les suivait. Tu te souviens de nos cris et de nos gémissements. Tu te souviens combien c'était bon, combien ça faisait longtemps. _Trop_ longtemps.

- Arrêtes…

-Mais pourquoi bordel ? , s'emporta t-il.

Severus se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres lui effleurent l'oreille.

-Premièrement parce que nous sommes dans un couloir et que si tu voulais _vraiment _rafraichir la mémoire, ce ne serait pas une bonne idée de le faire dans un couloir.

Sirius tressaillit aux mots _le faire_.

-Et deuxièmement, reprit Severus d'une voix rauque, c'est que Drago te tuerais s'il apprenait que tu as laissé tomber dans la poussière les vêtements qu'il m'a si gentiment choisi.

-Troisièmement, je parie que ma mémoire me reviendrait mieux si je me trouvais au même endroit que la première fois. C'est tour près je crois…

Il n'en fallut pas plus. Ils allèrent si vite que si ce fut comme si ils n'avaient jamais existés.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Harry et Drago sont vraiment chiants, soupira Coraline.

-Chiants pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils s'entêtent dans leur haine ?

Elle se redressa brutalement.

-Hein ? Harry et Drago font quoi ?

-Ils s'entêtent dans leur haine, reprit Blaise. Ils continuent à se détester.

-Tu te fiches de nous, hein Blaise, demanda Mallory.

-Non pas du tout.

-Quoi ? , s'exclama Ron. Vous ignoriez que le plan des yaoistes à échoué de ce côté-là ?

-Ha !, s'esclaffa Mallory

-Harry et Drago ne sortent pas ensemble et mon cul c'est du poulet, ironisa Coraline.

-Non, les filles. On ne blague pas, essaya de les tempérer Blaise

Quant à Ron, diverses émotions s'affichaient sur son visage. L'étonnement. L'incrédulité. La gourmandise. Puis la peur.

-Ton cul c'est du poulet, reprit-il d'une voix craintive.

-Meuh non Ron, lui dit son ami. C'est une expression moldue. Hermione ne dit jamais ça ?

Dès qu'il eut posé la question il se sentit débile. Bien sur que non Hermione ne dirait jamais quelque chose qui comparerait ses fesses à de la volaille. Et elle n'emploierait pas le mot « cul »

-Et les filles expliquez à Ron que…

Mais elles avaient disparu au loin.

-Vraiment bizarres, commenta Blaise.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Je vous assure Albus ! Tout le monde croit sincèrement qu'ils ne sortent pas ensemble !

-Tragique. Ces jeunes sont de très bons comédiens.

-Il faudrait dévoiler leur secret au monde entier ! Parce que vu comment ils sont partis c'est pas demain la veille que leurs amis vont savoir la vérité !

Alors Mallory partit d'un gloussement machiavélique.

-J'ai une idée…, annonça t-elle lentement.

_A suivre…_

_J'espère que ça vous à plu ! Vous vous rendez compte, je ne suis plus qu'à 30 review de la 100__ème__. Ca vous dirait de m'aider à l'atteindre ?_

_:Une petite princesse de Frances Hodgson Burnett. Il y bien sur le livre mais aussi des adaptations cinématographique ainsi qu'un dessin animé que je n'ai jamais vu mais dont Bidule-sama a réussi à me mettre le générique en tête._


	18. Où l'art devient très intéressant

_Hey ! Bonjour tout le monde. Voici la suite de la fic._

**Chapter 17 : **_Où l'art devient _très _intéressant._

Le lendemain il semblait qu'un semblant de gaité régnait sur l'école. Peut être était ce dû au fait que Severus avait l'air heureux, allant même jusqu'à afficher en même temps que son nouveau look un léger air niais, laissant deviner à tous ceux qui étaient attentifs ce à quoi il avait consacré la nuit.

Ou peut être était ce parce que ceux qui avaient deviné, et que ça dégoutait, avaient envahi les toilettes, vidant ainsi les couloirs.

Ou était ce simplement dû l'annonce de Dumbledore au déjeuner, qui ravit les enfants de moldus, et un peu moins les Sang-pur.

-Ecoutez moi chers élèves ! J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. Ce soir il sera organisé une grande soirée de jeux moldus auxquels tous les niveaux pourront participer. Certains professeurs ont ainsi gentiment proposé de rester avec vous. Merci donc au Professeur McGonagall (elle inclina la tête), au Professeur Black (il resta la bouche ouverte comme un poisson) et au Professeur Rogue (il arqua _un _sourcil l'air de dire : _Comment ?_)

Les élèves applaudirent, et Severus qui jusque là avait manifesté une apparente joie (ou ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à de la joie pour lui) se précipita vers Dumbledore pour lui demander des explications. Jamais il n'avait demandé à participer à ce stupide machin.

-Nous aussi nous avons une annonce à faire, clamèrent soudain deux voix aigues. Nous tenons simplement à dire aux membres du _Club des Yaoistes_ qu'elles ont tout intérêt à venir ce soir. Il se pourrait qu'elles apprennent des choses _extrêmement _intéressantes. Ce sera tout.

Et sur ce elles se retirèrent, satisfaites d'elles, et ayant donné encore plus envie aux élèves de se précipiter le soir venu dans la Grande Salle.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Il y eut cependant une personne pour qui la journée ne fut pas complètement excellente. Certes Harry se réjouissait de pouvoir aller à la fête organisée mais la mention avec les yaoistes ne l'avait pas rassuré. Avec Drago ça avançait bien sauf que…il n'était que deux à le savoir. De ce côté-là aussi leur plan marchait du feu de Dieu.

Il était en Potions au moment où il pensait à ça lorsque soudain la porte s'ouvrit. Rogue qui jusque là était resté plongé dans ses pensée redressa la tête et fusilla du regard la pauvre personne qui avait eu le malheur de rentrer dans son antre.

Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensa jusqu'à ce qu'il vit entrer les deux folles. Elles n'avaient aucunement besoin de compassion. C'était plus les pauvres victimes qu'elles laissaient après le passage qui méritait qu'on les plaigne.

Mais pourtant toutes les yaoistes présentes relevèrent la tête, visiblement désireuses d'en apprendre plus sur le programme de la soirée.

-Sevy…, commença Mallory d'une voix trainante. On est venus vous demander un service.

Il arqua de nouveau un sourcil tout en leur lançant son regard le plus réfrigérant. En vain. A ce moment là, il ne voulait que se plonger dans le souvenir de sa nuit passée avec Sirius.

-Voilà, continua Coraline. Nous souhaiterions que vous nous fassiez la démonstration d'un de vos talents bien particuliers. Je veux pouvoir écrire une étude là-dessus.

Severus continua à attendre, son sourcil dressé.

-Oh rien de très compliqué, et avec un peu de chance, vous en retirez du plaisir.

Là tout le monde commença à avoir peur, et certains blêmirent même en imaginant d'horribles images mentales.

-Eh tout le monde, lança soudain Mallory. Nous ne pensions pas à _ça. _

Ils virent plusieurs personnes reprendre leur souffle, dont Severus lui-même.

-Et après c'est _nous _qu'ont traite de perverses aux mœurs dépravées mais c'est _vous _qui pensez à ce genre de chose, maugréa t-elle.

-Je disais, donc, reprit son amie, pouvez vous prendre ce livre et l'abattre sur la tête d'un élève au choix ? Vous pouvez aussi utilisez votre main si ça vous conviens mieux…

-Un peu comme en quatrième année, renchérit Mallory, lorsque vous avez fait ça à Ron et Harry parce qu'ils bavardaient au lieu de travailler. Vous savez, juste avant le bal d'hiver…

-Mais…vous n'étiez pas là, lâcha un Severus interloqué.

-Physiquement peut être pas. C'est une longue histoire. Alors vous y allez ?

-Je… Quel élève ?

- Et pourquoi pas Harry ? , demanda t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Vous n'avez vraiment pas honte ? , demanda Harry en se frottant la tête.

-De quoi Harrychou ? D'avoir pu voir de nos propres yeux une démonstration de la force de Sevy ?

-Vous appelez ce type qui a des mains de brute…Sevy ? Êtes-vous folles ? Hum…pardon je connais déjà la réponse.

Coraline qui notait frénétiquement on ne sait quoi sur son calepin, releva la tête et lui tira la langue.

-Et puis pourquoi l'autre on ne lui a rien fait ?

-_L'autre _? Tu veux parler de Dray, là ?

-Ouais c'est ça.

-Oh parce que ça aurait fendu le cœur de Sevy de faire du mal à cette charmante tête blonde, qui s'avère aussi être son neveu !

-Qui a des mains de brute ? , demanda soudain une voix joyeuse.

-Sirius ? , s'exclama Mallory. Mais…qu'est ce que vous fais là ?

-Le Professeur Rogue, ronchonna Harry en réponse à la question de son parrain. Ce type a une force pas croyable dans les mains !

-Oh c'est vrai, roucoula Sirius. Tu as entièrement raison. Mais elles peuvent être si douces parfois…

Harry qui n'accordait d'importance qu'à sa tête ne l'entendit pas te s'éloigna vers son prochain cours. Mallory et Coraline attendirent que les derniers élèves soient partis pour pouvoir parler avec Sirius.

-Vous n'avez pas répondu, le gronda Mallory. Ce n'est pas bien !

-Hein… ? A quelle question ?

-_ Que faites-vous là ?_

-Oh rien. Je faisais un tour et je suis passé dans le coin.

- Vous ne faisiez _que _faire un tour ?

-Mais bien sur !, protesta t-il avec véhémence.

-Vous n'aviez donc aucune intention délibérée de retrouver Sevy dans sa Salle pour vous adonner ensemble à un tas de choses délurées…

-Bien sur que non.

-Mallory, soupira son amie sans lever les yeux du calepin, tu sais très bien que c'est pour cette raison précise que Siri est venu. A quoi riment toutes ces questions ? Nous avons une fête à préparer je te rappelle.

-Je ne suis pas comme ça, hurla Sirius outré.

Et pour appuyer ses dires il les quitta et disparut au tournant. Les deux filles se mirent en marche dans la direction opposée.

-Comme si on ne savait pas qu'il attendait qu'on parte pour revenir, dit Coraline.

-Hmm.

Sirius attendit patiemment que le bruit de leurs pas se soit éteint avant de revenir vers la porte. Il y frappa deux coups et se glissa dans son embrasure lorsqu'elle fut légèrement ouverte.

-Je vous aie entendu discuter dans le couloir, soupira la voix de Severus. J'ai cru que jamais tu ne pourrais t'échapper !

-Oh mais je suis là maintenant, ronronna Sirius.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Bienvenue à la grande fête de jeux moldus, hurla Dumbledore. Vous êtes ici pour vous amuser, découvrir de nouvelles choses et surtout…apprendre !

Ce dernier mot occasionna un frémissement excité parmi les rangs des yaoistes.

-Et maintenant, continua le directeur, j'ai appris que certains d'entre vous déplorait l'absence de magie. C'est pourquoi, et tout en respectant les règles, nous avons fait venir deux spécialistes en la matière pour que l'univers magique ait aussi sa place ce soir. J'ai nommé…

Avant même qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase, la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit révélant deux jeunes hommes fort semblables.

-Les jumeaux Weasley ! , hurlèrent t-ils d'une même voix.

-Ouais bon, dit Dumbledore fâché qu'on lui ait gâché son effet, vous avez compris. Voici Fred et Georges Weasley.

Coraline lui tapota l'épaule en guise de réconfort et Mallory lui présenta un bonbon au citron. En gros elles faisaient les gestes qui leur venaient naturellement en cas de crise.

-Nous avons apporté pleins de gadgets, hurlèrent les jumeaux. Que la fête commence !

Coraline passa parmi les professeurs et leur tendit à chacun une feuille de parchemin avec le nom et l'activité du groupe qu'ils superviseraient.

-Chouette ! , s'exclama Sirius. Je suis affecté au coloriage !

-Sirius ? , s'enquit Coraline avec diplomatie. Vous n'êtes pas un peu…rouge ?

-Rouge ? Comment ça ?

-Eh bien…à commencer par le cou…

-Oh, dit-il soudain. Ce n'est rien.

Il partit précipitamment. Pendant ce temps Coraline remarqua Severus qui s'éloignait en sifflotant, les mains dans les poches.

C'était louche… Ou plutôt non. C'était très clair.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Donc le but est qu'ils s'embrassent le plus de fois possible, c'est ça ?

Mallory hocha vigoureusement la tête.

-Tu as tout compris, Georges !

-Tu te rends compte que c'est de mon petit frère que tu parles ? Je ne devrais pas me mêler de ses affaires comme ça, dit-il sur un ton sage.

Ils réussirent à garder leur sérieux pendant deux secondes avant d'exploser de rire.

-Oh elle était bonne celle là, s'esclaffa Mallory en lui donnant une petite tape amicale. Allez vas y ! oh Georges…, dit-elle alors qu'il partait, merci d'être venu avec tous ces objets enchantés. Cette bouteille truquée va nous être bien utile !

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Regardez moi toutes ces belles couleurs, gazouilla Sirius. C'est tout beauuuu ! Et colooooooré ! On va faire de zoli, zoli dessin !

Les élèves présents autour de la table écarquillèrent les yeux. Qu'arrivait-il au Professeur Black ?

-Oh ! Je sais exactement ce que je vais faire ! , s'exclama t-il l'œil brillant.

Et il se mit immédiatement au travail, la langue tirée pour mieux se concentrer. Après s'être tous consultés du regard, les élèves haussèrent les épaules et décidèrent de s'y mettre aussi.

-Alors les enfants ça va ? , demanda Albus qui passait.

-Eh bien, commença un courageux. Le Professeur Black ne semble pas être dans un état…normal.

-Ce n'est rien. C'est simplement qu'il a eu il y a peu, une activité intense et harassante qui lui est monté à la tête. Crois moi tu serais dans le même état après avoir aussi fait l'a…euh…la même chose que lui.

Et il s'enfuit rapidement avant qu'on ne lui pose d'autres questions.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Nous allons jouer à une variante d'un jeu moldu appeler Action ou Vérité. Variante car seules les filles seront autorisées au début à poser des questions ou donner des actions, annonça Fred.

-Et on peut savoir pourquoi ? , bougonna Drago qui commençait à penser que ce n'était peut être pas une bonne idée.

-Pourquoi ? Oh parce que ce sont les ordres du patron. Et que…on ne discute pas les ordres du patron.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel pour bien lui montrer ce qu'il en pensait puis le jeu put commencer. Moment que toutes les yaoistes présentes attendaient avec impatience. Ce fut Pansy qui commença.

-Drago, sors tu avec quelqu'un en ce moment ?

Il fronça les sourcils. Bien évidemment que ça allait tourner à une espèce de délire yaoiste.

-Non, prononça t-il d'une voix claire.

Il ne se tourna même pas vers Harry pour voir sa réaction. Mais Luna la surprit elle et décida d'en profiter.

-Vraiment ?

-Ce n'est pas une question à la fois ?

Luna lui fit un clin d'œil qui signifiait : _tu vas voir _et le jeu reprit. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Whaouh ! , s'exclama Coraline.

-Eh eh ! Tu le trouve bien ?

-_Bien_ ? Et comment…il faut que Mal' voit ça.

-Apelle là.

-C'est ce que je vais faire… Maaaaaaaaal' !

-Je suis juste à côté de toi mon chou, dit Sirius. Ca te dérangerait de faire moins de bruit ?

Elle lui jeta un regard torve et hurla de plus belle.

-' !

-Quoi ? , s'écria celle-ci de l'autre côté de la pièce. Je suis occupée !

-Oh crois moi ça vaut la peine de te déplacer !

Et comme si le ton de son amie avait confirmé ses paroles, Mallory arriva vers elle comme une flèche. Coraline lui mit le morceau de parchemin, qu'elle regardait avec admiration un peu plus tôt, juste sous le nez.

-Oh. La. Vache, s'exclama t-elle.

-Ca vaut le coup, hein ?

-Un peu mon neveu !

-C'est quoi ? , demanda soudain la voix de Severus qui passait par là.

Pour le bien être de tous, Dumbledore avait décidé que Severus ne superviserait pas une activité particulière mais passerait plutôt dans toute la Salle, aidant les chaperons qui en auraient besoin. Et constatant le groupe que formait les deux folles autour de Sirius il s'était précipité pour voir ce qui se passait.

-Quelque chose de magnifique, répondit Coraline.

-Et c'est-à-dire ? Parce que là ça ne m'avance pas beaucoup !

-Vous et Sirius en train de faire des choses inavouables devant un aussi jeune et nombreux public. Jetez un coup d'œil !

Severus obéit et en resta bouche bée.

-Qui a fait ça ? , finit-il par demander d'une voix rauque.

Pour toute réponse Sirius rougit comme une pivoine.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Dumbledore était ravi. La soirée touchait à sa fin et s'était passé à merveille. Ronald Weasley et Blaise Zabini s'étaient tellement embrassés lors du jeu de la bouteille que leurs lèvres étaient rouges et gonflés. Tandis que du côté de Drago Malfoy et Harry Potter, un ajout secret de Veritaserum dans leur verre de jus de citrouille, les avait rendus bizarrement loquace. Quant à Sirius et Severus…bien qu'ils se soient éclipsés à un moment de la fête pour s'adonner à une de leurs nouvelles activités préférées, il avait rempli leur rôle.

Les jumeaux Weasley avaient rencontré un franc succès, et il était rentré chez eux, plein de promesses de futurs acheteurs.

Tout s'était donc déroulé comme dans un fabuleux rêve. Albus balaya du regard la salle qui se vidait peu à peu et remarqua deux élèves qui s'embrassaient furieusement. Ils étaient entourés d'un cercle de filles qui poussaient de temps à autre des exclamations excités.

Il reconnut les deux corps enlacés à leur chevelure. Ce casque blond pâle ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne et cette tignasse brune ébouriffée était unique.

L'idée de Mallory avait été vraiment géniale.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Vous vous rendez compte Albus ? , se plaignait Coraline. Nous n'avions même pas remarqué leur plan !

-Oui, c'est vrai, se lamenta Mallory. C'est de justesse que nous les avons découverts. Imaginez un peu…notre réputation en aurait sérieusement pâti ! Heureusement que Blaise et Ron nous ont aidés, sans le savoir bien sur.

Elles avaient l'air si malheureux qu'Albus ne put s'empêcher de vouloir les consoler.

-Ce n'est pas de votre faute les filles ! Vous deviez vous consacrer à l'histoire des deux S, consoler les yaoistes éplorées et voir si Blaise et Ron s'entendaient bien. Vous étiez simplement beaucoup trop occupées.

-C'est vrai, reprit Coraline. L'histoire de Severus et Sirius a été si _prenante_ !

-_Prenante_ est bien le mot, dit Mallory.

Et ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

_A suivre…_

_Chers lectrices, désolé pour cet affreux retard. J'ai mis, contrairement aux autres, plusieurs jours à écrire ce chapitre. A croire que je n'étais pas inspirée. J'espère que cela vous à plu. Nous ne sommes plus très loin de la fin maintenant. Au prochain chapitre nous assisterons à un retour en force des yaoistes. A tout' !_


	19. Poudlard est attaqué: le remake

_Hey tout le monde. Ce chapitre n'en est pas vraiment un. C'est juste un délire qui m'a bien fait triper pendant que je crapahutais parmi les vaches et leurs déjections (celle qui ont lu _**Merlin qu'elle est grosse comprendront)**_. Je tiens à dire que ce chapitre est une réécriture. J'avais déjà mis trois pages sur Document Word mais je ne sais pas par quelle opération de Merlin elles ont été supprimées. L'original étant toujours mieux je ne suis pas sure de bien parvenir à rendre la stupidité du premier essai. __**RAR en bas.**_

**Chapter 18 : **_Poudlard est attaqué : le remake_

_Ou_

_La curiosité n'est pas le plus vilain des défauts._

Harry était heureux. On était dimanche, il allait faire un bon petit déjeuner, il avait embrassé passionnément Drago la veille et puis…ben, on était dimanche. En plus de cela, le couloir dans lequel il se trouvait était vide ce qui signifiait qu'il pouvait s'adonner à une de ses activités préférées.

Parler à son ventre affamé.

-Bonjour Ventre d'Harry ! Pourquoi grognes-tu ainsi ? Tu as faim ? Oh !

-….

-Pauvre petit chou ! Ton propriétaire, Harry, il est vraiment méchant ! C'est un gros vilain.

-…groough…

-Quoi ? , s'exclama t-il horrifié. Tu dis que je suis _cet _Harry. Mais ça veut dire que je suis un gros vilain. Et depuis ce matin tu n'as avalé qu'un verre de jus de citrouille au gout étrange ?

Comme Harry avait la tête penchée, jusqu'à embrasser son ventre, il entendit plus qu'il ne vit les pas précipités qui venaient dans sa direction. Il se redressa immédiatement. Le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier qui parlait à son ventre ça ne le faisait carrément pas !

Il vit alors plusieurs élèves fuirent dans la direction opposée à la sienne, l'air apeuré. Il en laissa passer plusieurs avant d'en attraper un par le bras.

-Que se passe t-il ? , s'enquit-il.

-Il parait que des carottes mutantes se sont se sont échappées du jardin d'Hagrid et qu'elles sont dans l'école. Elles veulent toutes nous dévorer.

Harry le lâcha et il détala comme un lapin. Des carottes mutantes…rien que ça ! Un peu plus tard il en arrêta un autre, en espérant que cette fois ci il aurait une version sensée.

-Il y a des clones de Dumbledore qui nous attaquent avec des tartes au citron transgéniques comme armes. Fuis Harry avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Ah ouais, d'accord. L'élève prit ses jambes à son cou. Et Harry en bon Gryffondor, repartit dans la direction opposée à tous ceux qui couraient. Quand soudain, il vit une chevelure blonde qui lui était familière se diriger vers lui. Et cette odeur…

-Drago ? , appela t-il.

Ce dernier, avec la grâce innée des Malfoy, bifurqua et s'arrêta devant lui.

-Oh par Merlin, Harry ! Es tu devenu fou ? Il y a des choses affreuses par là bas et toi tu t'y précipites comme si tu allais vers un monde de prairies fleuries peuplées de joyeux lapins blancs, de gâteaux et de jus de citrouille !

Harry leva un sourcil à la manière de Rogue.

-Quoi ? , se défendit Drago. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était la définition du Paradis pour les Gryffondors.

-Et quelle est la définition du Paradis pour les Serpentards ?

-Oh, on s'en fiche ! Il faut qu'on se tire, et en vitesse !

-Pourquoi déjà ?

Un air horrifié se peignit sur les traits de Drago.

-Tu demandes _pourquoi _? Mais _Elles _sont là-bas !

-_Elles _?

-Celles-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom !

-Non ! Pas _Elles _!

-Si, acquiesça le blond, l'air grave.

-Drago, sauve moi, piailla Harry.

-Hé ! C'est toi le Gryffon ici ! Je comptais sur _toi_ pour me protéger.

-Hum…Drago, demanda t-il tandis qu'il s'accrochait désespérément à ses vêtements qui dégageaient une odeur envoutante, je ne t'ai jamais dit que j'avais failli être envoyé à Serpentard ?

-Quoi ? Tu n'es même pas un vrai lion ?

-Eh bien, tout de suite les grands mots ! Je suis un vrai Gryffondor, c'est juste que…

-Pourquoi moi ? , continuait de geindre Drago. Tant de Serpentards sur terre et c'est sur moi que ça tombe !

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, entraina le brun dans sa chute. Ce dernier se releva péniblement. Il tendit l'oreille et prit l'air inquiet.

-Drago ? Relèves toi ! J'entends des bruits de pas assez inquiétants.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au blond toujours au sol, à se plaindre.

-Drago ? Il est encore temps de partir. On peut peut-être leur échapper. Aller lèves toi !

-Nooon, fut sa seule réponse.

-Je t'en supplie. _Elles _approchent.

Il s'approcha avec la ferme intention de sortir de là avec le blond, quitte à le trainer sur le sol comme un vieux tas de chiffons. Et là, aussi prestement qu'un Serpent, ledit tas de chiffons se releva et se plaça derrière la protection qu'offrait le corps d'Harry.

-Je préfère encore rester là, souffla t-il. Au moins tu fais une barrière entre moi et _elles_ mais à la course je serais derrière toi et donc plus vulnérable.

-Vil Serpent !

-Je prends ça pour un compliment venant de quelqu'un qui est un _faux _Gryffondor, répliqua t-il.

-Oh ça va ! Tu vas me lâcher avec ça, oui ?

Et après ces paroles d'une extrême tendresse, ils se turent, laissant approcher les pas. Et enfin, les tants redoutés Yaoistes apparurent.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Un peu plus tôt dans le centre de Commandement du Club (alias : la Salle sur Demande)_

_-Tout à été réglé ? , demanda Pansy en jetant un coup d'œil à la carte de Poudlard étalée sur la table._

_-Oui, répondit Hermione en notant quelque chose sur une feuille de parchemin. Neville ? Tu as donné la potion à Harry ?_

_-Oui, c'est fait, répondit-il à contrecœur. Mais pourquoi…_

_Il se tut sous le feu du regard de Lavande._

_-Et toi Pansy, continua Hermione, imperturbable, Blaise a bien donné la potion à Drago ?_

_-C'est fait. La corruption a été facile._

_-Qu'est ce que tu lui as donné en échange ?_

_-Mieux vaut pour toi que tu ne le saches pas._

_Hermione haussa les sourcils, mais ne dit rien et se replongea dans l'examen de sa feuille._

_-Alors ? , murmura Mallory._

_-J'ai volé le Devoir de Métamorphoses d'Hermione. Il va copier dessus et me le rendre pour que je le remette à sa place avant qu'elle ne se soit aperçue de sa disparition._

_Mallory pouffa attirant l'attention de la principale intéressée._

_-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

_-Oh rien. J'imaginais juste la tête que feront les gens quand ils s'apercevront de ce qu'on prépare._

_-Hmm. Où sont les cibles ?_

_-Whaouh ! Hermione, t'as carrément pris le langage du truc, s'exclama Ginny. _Où sont les cibles ? _, répéta t-elle avant de s'esclaffer._

_-Je les ai, dit soudain Coraline. Regardez-les s'agiter comme des insectes._

_Toutes les yaoistes se penchèrent sur la Carte. En effet, elles avaient emprunté (alias : ordonner à Neville de la voler pendant qu'Harry dormait) la Carte des Maraudeurs. Hermione était la seule excepté Coraline et Mallory (ce qui était fort étonnant) à savoir comment l'activer. Neville était bien sûr, mortifié de ce qu'il avait fait mais personne ne semblait s'intéresser à ses états d'âme._

_-Au fait Herm', dit Lavande, qu'est ce qu'il y a au juste dans la potion qu'ont leur à donné ?_

_-Ma conscience m'oblige à ne pas vous révéler exactement la recette et les ingrédients à utiliser. Mais c'est un croisement entre une Potion révélatrice, une Potion d'attirance ce qui fait que pour chaque personne qui en a bu l'autre est irrésistible et que tous ses sentiments envers cet autre remontent à la surface. Et croient moi ils ne sont pas facile à raisonner._

_-Heureusement qu'Hermione n'est pas à Serpentard, dit Pansy, où sinon on aurait tous fini envouté. Chacun d'une façon différente._

_Elles se mirent à rire._

_-Et comment tu as fait pour les ingrédients ?_

_-On les a volés dans la réserve de Severus, répondit Mallory d'une voix calme._

_-Vous…avez…volé…dans…la réserve….du…Professeur…Rogue ? , s'étrangla Hermione._

_-Oh. Je croyais qu'on te l'avait dit Hermy ! _

_-Eh bien, théoriquement, dit Coraline, on ne les a pas _volés. _Dumbledore nous a dit et je cite : « Allez y les enfants et amusez vous bien !_ « _ J'estime que c'est sa façon à lui de nous donner son autorisation._

_-Bon, déclara Pansy. On peut y aller. Respect, articula t-elle silencieusement dans le dos de la préfète_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

La première réaction d'Harry face à ses filles, qui l'avait terrorisé, persécuté mais aussi aider à leur manière fut :

-Je suis déçu. Je voulais voir les tartes au citron transgéniques de Dumbledore.

Un silence accueillit sa remarque et un ange passa en voletant.

-Whaouh, fit il en s'arrêtant devant Drago. C'est quoi la marque de ton shampoing ? Il me le faut ab-so-lu-ment ! Tes cheveux sont magnifiques !

Qu'ils soient devant une armée de redoutables tarées n'effleura même pas l'esprit de Drago. Il se contenta de répondre, en rejetant lesdits cheveux en arrière :

-Oui, je sais, merci. Mais mon shampoing est en édition limitée. Et si tu voyais la liste d'attente pour le coiffeur/coloriste !

Ce fut Hermione qui la première reprit la parole.

-Allez ouste petit ange ! Ce gros blanc a assez duré !

Il s'en alla, toujours en voletant, profitant au passage pour leur tirer la langue. Alors les Poudlardiens dans le couloir reprirent leur conversation comme si de rien n'était.

-Vous n'avez pas regardé un peu trop _Charlie et ses drôles de dames _?

En effet toutes les Yaoistes étaient vêtus de combinaisons en cuir noir avec des rangers et une Kalachnikov. A leurs côtés deux garçons, dont Neville, tenaient d'énormes ventilateurs braqués sur leur tête pour que leurs cheveux s'agitent dans le vent telles les héroïnes d'un film d'action.

-Regardez ces jolies petites proies ! , s'exclama Ginny d'un ton excité.

Quant à Drago, tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était les armes.

-C'est quoi ?

-Des Kalachnikov en plastique.

Il dut faire un air bovin parce qu'Harry se décida à lui expliquer.

-Des armes moldus.

-Oooh.

-Et pourquoi vous avez des armes moldus en plastique ?

-Pour faire peur aux sorciers qui se dressaient sur notre route.

-Moi, déclara enfin Harry, je ne trouve pas que vous ressemblez à des carottes mutantes.

Il y eut un gros blanc et l'ange repointa le bout de son nez.

-Oh non !, s'exclama Milicent. Dégage !

Il s'éclipsa en leur tirant une nouvelle fois la langue.

-Merci Harry, dit Hermione d'une voix douce. Ca fait plaisir de savoir qu'on ne ressemble à une carotte mutante. Et maintenant…

Le même cri sauvage sortit des poitrines de toutes les filles.

-Banzaï ! , hurlèrent-elles avant de se précipiter sur Harry et Drago qui se mirent à courir à toutes jambes.

Neville soupira profondément.

-Tu crois qu'on va les suivre comme ça toute la journée, demanda t-il à l'autre garçon, où on peut aller manger tranquille ?

-On va manger. De toute façon la vitesse de leur course devrait bien faire voler leurs cheveux !

Et ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle en laissant les ventilateurs, tristes et esseulés, dans le couloir.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Par ici, indiqua Harry à Drago en le poussant dans une Salle vide.

A eux deux, ils tirèrent le verrou de la salle et soufflèrent un bon coup. De l'autre côté de la porte, on pouvait entendre les ricanements excités des yaoistes et les cris de surprise des gens qui les voyaient.

Harry s'assit sur une chaise pour reprendre son souffle tandis que Drago s'appuyait au mur. Lorsque leur respiration se fut un peu calmée, chacun prit conscience de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

D'abord le fait qu'ils se trouvent enfermés dans une vieille salle de classe désaffectée, qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux et qu'ils avaient un bon bout de temps à tuer, et ensuite…cette odeur délicieuse qui émanait de l'autre et donnait irrémédiablement envie de s'en approcher et d'humer à pleins poumons.

Cette odeur, Harry l'avait déjà sentie, lorsqu'il s'était accroché à Drago mais l'arrivée des folles l'en avait détourné. Maintenant que plus rien ne pouvait le distraire, il éprouvait l'envie folle de se jeter sur Drago. C'était cette seule pensée qui animait son esprit.

Quant à Drago, c'était tout aussi dur pour lui. Harry exhalait des relents irrésistibles. Ca lui donnait envie de le toucher, de caresser sa peau et de frotter son nez contre sa gorge, la lécher vu que c'était visiblement de là que partait ce parfum.

Pendant ces quelques semaines où ils avaient appris à se connaitre, tous les sentiments qu'ils refoulaient inconsciemment avaient eu le temps de se développer, croître et d'atteindre des proportions jusque là inimaginables.

Et il fallait que, ce soit lorsqu'ils étaient enfermés tous deux dans cette pièce, avec en prime ce parfum, qu'ils se révèlent dans toute leur force et leur splendeur.

Sans même le faire exprès, ils prirent une grande bouffée d'air en même temps. Ca allait être dur…

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Je peux savoir pourquoi ils ne font _rien _? , demanda Pansy.

Les couloirs s'étaient vidés et on n'entendait presque plus rien en provenance de l'extérieur. Les élèves naïfs qui avaient eu vent des rumeurs incroyables (et les avaient cru) s'étaient réfugiés dans leur dortoir et les Yaoistes après avoir atteint leur but principal s'était retranché dans un lieu hautement stratégique.

Le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore.

En montant dans l'ascenseur super classe du directeur Luna avait dit :

-C'est moi où ce truc c'est de la frime totale ?

Bref, désormais les filles étaient bien installés sur des coussins, avec sur les genoux (comme tout cinéphile qui se respecte) un paquet de popcorn. Mais pourquoi du popcorn ? Eh bien, tout simplement parce que grâce à la géniale intervention de Dumbledore toutes les salles désaffectés du premier et deuxième étage avaient été remplies de caméras _et _de micros. La salle où s'étaient réfugiés Harry et Drago ne faisant pas exception.

-Hermione tu es sure que la potion fonctionne ? , demanda Ginny pour la centième fois.

Et pour la centième fois, elle ne reçut en réponse qu'un regard méprisant voulant surement dire : _parce que tu crois qu'une potion, fabriquée par _moi _la grande Hermione Granger peut sérieusement échouer ? _Ou peut être quelque chose de moins narcissique car il s'agissait quand même d'Hermione et non de Drago !

-Peut être que leurs hormones ne se sont pas encore pleinement réveillées, suggéra Coraline en prenant une poignée de popcorn. Mais je suis sure qu'une fois que ce sera fait elles ne les laisseront pas en paix.

A ces mots, elles se mirent à glousser comme des malades, imitées par Dumbledore qui avait remplacé le popcorn par des bonbons au citron de qualité supérieure. Le genre de sucrerie qui n'était réservée que dans les grandes occasions. Et ceci en était une.

-Attendez une seconde, lança soudain Mallory. Harry ne vient-il pas de lâcher un gémissement ?

-Oh, mais oui elle a raison.

Elles se penchèrent vers les hauts parleurs pour mieux entendre. C'est alors que les évènements se précipitèrent.

Harry se leva de sa chaise…

_(Nda : j'ai brièvement envisagé de couper là)_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Sérieusement, Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il régnait une chaleur d'enfer dans cette pièce et l'odeur de Drago n'en était que plus alléchante. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il était toujours appuyé au mur, yeux clos, dans une posture lascive. C'en fut trop il lâcha un gémissement, et immédiatement se mordit la lèvre en espérant que Drago n'avait rien entendu.

Drago se retint de toutes ses forces de ne pas se précipiter vers la chaise et d'écraser ses lèvres contre celles d'Harry. S'était-il même rendu compte à quel point le bruit qu'il avait fait avait été indécent si fort qu'il avait réussi à briser les maigres barrières de self-control que Drago avait réussi à ériger ? Surement pas.

C'est alors que le raclement des pieds d'une chaise contre le sol le fit ouvrir les yeux. Harry s'avançai vers lui comme en transe, ses yeux verts assombris.

-Je…n'en…peux…vraiment…plus…Drago, chuchota t-il d'une voix rauque.

-Moi…non…plus, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Ce fut libérateur. Il ne leur fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour qu'ils précipitent la rencontre de leurs lèvres, de leurs corps. Drago s'accrocha à la nuque du brun comme à une bouée de sauvetage, qui lui, lui attrapa les hanches dans un geste de possession.

Presque avec tendresse, le blond traça le contour de ses lèvres et il entrouvrit la bouche. Leurs langues s'unirent et se mirent à danser ensemble. Les émotions ressenties par les deux étaient comme des feux d'artifice intenses, colorés, fascinantes, bruyantes…

Il ne formait plus qu'un. Un gémissement, une étreinte, un baiser, un désir…

Doucement Harry passa ses mains sous la chemise de Drago. Il palpa le creux de son dos, remonta légèrement, passa sur le ventre. Doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer, pour qu'il lui dise s'il ne le voulait pas. Mais ses caresses ne rencontrèrent aucune résistance. Au contraire, le blond y répondit en enfouissant ses doigts dans la tignasse désordonnée, en plaquant encore plus sa bouche contre l'autre qu'il désirait avidement.

Puis il commença à picorer son cou de baiser, à pouvoir enfin approcher son nez de cette gorge qu'il avait tant voulu sentir peu de temps auparavant. Et pendant ce temps les mains d'Harry continuaient à se tracer leur chemin sur son torse.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Dans le bureau la tension était à son comble allait-il enfin se passer ce que tout le monde attendait avec autant d'impatience depuis autant de temps ? Les yaoistes et Dumbledore n'était plus qu'une même pelote de nerfs, tendus dans l'attente.

Dans le feu de l'action, Ginny renversa son jus de citrouille sur son beau haut tout neuf. Elle ne s'en rendit même pas compte.

Et soudain…l'écran s'éteignit.

Aussi bêtement et aussi soudainement que ça, il devint noir. Les caméras et les micros dans les autres salles fonctionnaient toujours mais ceux qui couvraient la salle qu'occupait Harry et Drago cessèrent tout bonnement de fonctionner. Au moment précis où Harry retirait sa chemise à Drago en plus…

-C'est une blague, n'est ce pas ? , finit par lâcher Mallory. Je veux dire, ils vont se rallumer, hein ?

-Oui, renchérit Pansy. Quelqu'un s'est assis sur la télécommande et a éteint sans le faire l'écran ? Que tout le monde se lève et regarde sous ses fesses !

Mais malgré ce qu'elles disaient elles savaient tout comme les autres que le spectacle était fini. Elles n'assisteraient pas au dénouement de ce pour quoi elles avaient tant œuvré.

-Je crois, Dumbledore, que sous l'effet de la magie dégagée par Harry et Drago, les caméras peu habitués à y résister ont tout simplement…brûlé. Il a du arriver la même chose aux micros.

Et avec un profond soupir elles se résignèrent.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu penser d'une école avec une telle réputation, les élèves de Poudlard n'étaient pas vraiment capables de perspicacité. La plupart s'étaient terrés comme des rats dans leur chambre, en entendant les versions ridicules de l'attaque de Poudlard par des légumes mutants, si bien qu'ils y avaient peu de garçons dans la salle avec Neville et Colin Crivey.

-Alors voilà, dit Neville. Nous allons vous montrer à quoi peut bien ressembler le portrait type d'une yaoiste en transe. Nous avons fait un montage à partir des photos que Colin a bien voulu nous donner.

Il souleva une grande feuille blanche sur un tableau et les garçons retinrent des cris d'effroi en voyant ce qu'il y avait en dessous. N'ayant rien d'autre sous la main, Neville prit sa baguette pour énumérer les différents points de son discours.

-Regard fiévreux, possibilité de sang qui coule du nez mais ça dépend du sujet, bave au coin de la bouche, doigts qui se tendent frénétiquement pour toucher le spectacle offert, et bien sur le fameux gloussement et les cris excités que vous avez du entendre résonner dans les couloirs.

-Wahou ! , dit un garçon. Tout le monde peut être visé ?

-Ca dépend de la philosophie du sujet. Soit il y a celles pour qui tout le monde est yaoissable, alors à ce moment là vous pouvez très bien être attaqué, soit il y celles qui soutiennent que seuls certains garçons peuvent faire du yaoi, ont le profil type si vous préférez et alors gare à ceux qui le présentent !

Un frisson parcourut l'assemblée.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Je rêve, n'est ce pas ? , demanda Lavande en jetant un regard à un écran encore allumé. Neville n'est quand même pas en train de présenter un tableau intitulé _La Yaoiste type _à des garçons terrifiés ?

Elle remarqua les regards fuyants du groupe dans lequel elle se trouvait. Même Dumbledore s'évertuait à ne pas croiser son regard.

-D'accord. Je ne rêve pas. Je vais de ce pas lui régler son compte.

Les yaoistes, soudainement intéressées, regardèrent l'écran en question. Elles virent une Lavande furax se mettre à hurler sur Neville, le taper derrière la tête, le bannir à jamais du Club avant de partit d'un pas digne. Puis après cette sortie, Neville tomba à genoux et remercia les Fondateurs et Merlin.

-Merci, sanglota t-il. Je n'attendais que ça depuis que ce maudit Club a été crée. Je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissant.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Tu ne trouve pas ça étrange ? , demanda Drago, la tête appuyée contre le torse nu d'Harry.

-Quoi ?

-Que ces folles ne se soient pas mises à notre recherche. Je veux dire ce sont des yaoistes qui étaient…

-Drago ! Es t-on vraiment obligés de parler d'elles maintenant ? Après ce que nous venons de vivre ? Ne pourrais t-on pas oublier tout ce qui n'est pas toi et moi pendant les heures qui vont suivre ?

-D'accord, murmura t-il.

Lorsque les lèvres d'Harry caressèrent doucement ses cheveux il se rasséréna. Que pourrait-il donc se passer de si terrible maintenant qu'ils étaient passés à ce nouveau stade de leur relation ? Il oublia bien vite ses craintes…

Pourtant un futur très proche allait lui montrer qu'il ses peurs étaient totalement légitimes…

_A suivre…_

_Ca vous a plu ? Ca vous a plu ? *auteure complètement surexcitée, qui bondit partout* J'espère en tout cas. Oh et pour la première partit dites vous bien que c'est la faim qui met Harry dans cet état. _

_Ce chapitre marque, en même temps que celui des yaoistes, le retour de la culino-ficeuse que je suis. J'ai fini de l'écrire dans ma tête en faisant des gaufres, qui se sont avérées délicieuses (non, ce n'est pas pour vous faire saliver que je dis ça !). Et bien que ça n'ait rien à voir, je dois vous dire que j'en ai profité pour me brûler allègrement les doigts sur le gaufrier._

_**RAR **_

_Laura : Hey ! Merci d'abord pour ta review. Je suis ravie que la fic te plaise autant ainsi que l'idée des deux folles ! J'espère que ce chapitre ci aussi t'a plu et qu'il ne t'a pas trop fait attendre. Bonne lecture et à plus ! _


	20. Parce que nous le valons bien

_Bonjour (ou bonsoir). Voici le nouveau chapitre, qui a failli être le dernier. Mais finalement c'est juste celui qui précédera le dernier._

**Chapter 19 : **_Parce que nous le valons bien_

Drago Malfoy n'était certes plus le même que le Drago Malfoy d'il y avait quelques semaines. Certes, mais c'était encore quelqu'un avec un honneur très développé. Et qu'une personne ose s'en prendre à cet honneur le contrariait fort. Seulement il y avait deux personnes qui pouvaient à leur guise humilier Drago sans jamais recevoir d'Impardonnables dans la face.

Ces deux personnes n'étaient autres que son père et sa mère. Et si Narcissa n'en profitait pas abusivement, Lucius n'avait pas autant de scrupules.

C'est donc pour cette raison que Drago se mit à trembler lorsqu'il découvrit l'enveloppe rouge dans le bec de son hibou.

Son tremblement s'accentua lorsque l'enveloppe fut lâchée juste devant lui.

-Pas pour moi, pas pour moi, psalmodia t-il.

-Drago ça va ? , l'interrogea Blaise.

Pour toute réponse, il indiqua l'enveloppe du menton.

-Oh, oh, lâcha Blaise

-Comme tu dis.

Blaise s'écarta précipitamment comme par peur que la Beuglante ne le morde, ou plutôt pour laisser Drago gérer ça tout seul. La solidarité des Serpentards on ne vous dit pas ! C'est alors qu'elle explosa.

-DRAGO LUCIUS MALFOY ! PEUX-TU ME DIRE POURQUOI UNE PHOTO DE TOI EN TRAIN DE TE LIVRER A DES ACTIVITES REPREHENSIBLES AVEC HARRY POTTER EST PARU A LA UNE DE LA GAZETTE DU SORCIER ? HEIN ? … EN PASSANT CETTE CHEMISE T'ALLAIT A MERVEILLE …DU MOINS JUSQU'A CE QUE CE GRYFFONDOR TE L'ENLEVE ! DRAGOOOOOOOO, POURQUOI ? OH…DRAGO…TA MERE TE DIT QU'ELLE T'AIME ET QUE… …quoi Narcissa ? Oh, je lui dirai. ELLE TROUVE QUE POTTER A DE JOLIES FESSES ET QUE TU AS –ENFIN- FAIT LE BON CHOIX. PS : DIS A SEVERUS QUE NOUS SOMMES AU COURANT POUR SON AVENTURE AVEC…oh Salazar, je n'arrive pas à le dire BL…A…CK. NOUS SERONS LA CE SOIR ET N'ESPEREZ PAS VOUS ECHAPPER !

Puis l'enveloppe se détruisit et il ne resta plus que petit tas sur la table. Drago la regarda l'air atterré, plus pâle que la Mort.

-Je rêve n'est ce pas ? , demanda t-il d'une voix blanche. Dis-moi que je rêve Blaise.

Blaise ravala son gloussement, et lui tapota l'épaule.

-Je suis désolé Dray. C'est plutôt un cauchemar.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Harry était choqué. Qu'Hermione devienne une terrible yaoiste capable de les terrifier, lui et Drago l'étonnait mais il avait fini par s'y faire. Qu'elle se transforme en une redoutable Serpentard l'attristait au plus haut point. Mais qu'elle l'avoue avec autant de flegme le choquait purement et simplement.

-Tu te transformes en vil serpent, pleurnicha t-il tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle.

-Pour quelqu'un qui sort avec un ledit vil serpent, je te trouve bien inique.

-Et qui m'a poussé à sortit avec le serpent ? J'ai comme l'impression que ce serait toi.

-Excuses moi mais hier tu n'avais pas l'air de le regretter.

-Comment ça hier…je…nooon ? Hermione, je t'en supplie dis moi que tu ne t'es pas abaissé à ça.

-Eh bien…cela dépend de ce que tu entends par là.

-Tu ne t'es quand même pas abaissé à me mater avec Drago…hier ?

-Je ne t'ai pas _maté_. _Toutes _les yaoistes se sont simplement assuré grâce à des moyens visuels et sonores que tout se passait bien avec vous. Une fois que cela à été fait, nous vous avons laissé….à vos affaires.

-Oh Merlin !

Harry (dans un état pleurnichard très agaçant) et Hermione (très agacé pour par l'état pleurnichard) entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. A la table des Gryffondors, Ron et Blaise étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre et mangeaient sans détourner les yeux de l'autre. On se demanda d'ailleurs comment ils arrivaient à manger comme ça sans se salir.

Ron leva les yeux, sur les nouveaux venus, juste le temps de remarquer la tête de ses meilleurs amis.

-Que se passe t-il ?

-Oh, rien, répondit Hermione. Harry a juste pris conscience les choses changent.

-Elles nous ont maté, pleurnicha t-il. Tu te rends compte ? Hermione devient verte.

Ne comprenant rien à ce charabia, Ron replongea dans les yeux de Blaise. Blaise qui rejoignit sa table peu de temps après, juste à temps pour assister en direct au déshonneur public de Drago. Harry le suivit, poussa Théo pour s'asseoir à côté de Drago, et le regarda avec de grand yeux inquiets.

-Drago, ça va ? Tu es tout pâle.

-Si par _ça va ? _tu entends _Drago est ce que l'humiliation publique que tu viens de vivre à été pour toi l'une des pires épreuves de ta vie ? _Alors je ne peux que te répondre : ma vie n'a jamais été aussi belle Harry.

Harry lança un regard interrogatif à Blaise.

-Il est en état de choc. Tu devrais le sortir.

Harry ne releva pas l'allusion sous jacente à un animal de compagnie, et prit Drago par la taille pour l'aider à se lever.

.. , ne cessait de répéter ce dernier

-Mais non !, lui expliquai sans arrêt Harry.

Il y eut des soupirs dans la salle. Soupirs attendris de la part de celles qui trouvaient cela tout mignon et attristés de la part de celles qui trouvaient ça affreux que les deux princes de Poudlard soient ensembles.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Durant toute la journée, Drago ne fut plus qu'un sceptre. Le fantôme du Drago joyeux et heureux jusqu'à l'arrivée de la Beuglante. Il tremblait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que l'heure du diner approchait, terrifié à l'avance de l'humiliation que son père se ferait une joie de lui infliger. Personne n'osait cependant se moquer, de peur de recevoir un Avada Kevadra bien senti en pleine poire.

Quant à Severus, bien qu'il eut été question de lui dans la lettre, il prenait le tout avec un calme déconcertant. Sirius avait bien tenté d'insinuer un sentiment de panique en lui, histoire qu'il soit plongé dans le même état de choc que Drago et qu'il puisse en profiter. Malheureusement pour lui, la seule réaction de Severus fut :

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que Lucius ait le toupet de s'en prendre à l'honneur d'un Malfoy et d'un Rogue.

-Ca ne te gêne pas ?

-Non. L'évanouissement des élèves choqués par ces nouvelles a été si réjouissant !

Ce fut extrêmement décevant pour Sirius qui poussa un profond soupir.

-Tu sais que t'es chiant, parfois !

-C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes.

Severus lui caressa doucement la joue, glissa une main dans ses cheveux et ils s'embrassèrent. Il y eut alors un bruit sourd derrière eux. Les deux Professeurs se retournèrent. Une jeune fille gisait sur le sol, inanimé.

-Petite Nature, se moqua Severus.

-Allez aide moi à l'emmener à Pomfresh.

-Eh pourquoi je ferais ça ?

-Parce que tu es gentil, Severus.

Il reçut en réponse un ricanement sardonique.

-Allez, l'encouragea Sirius en soulevant les jambes de la fille.

-Mon cher Sirius…je suis contraint de t'expliquer la vie. Dans la vie, et plus précisément dans la notre, il y a la magie. Et avec la magie tu peux faire léviter les corps au lieu de t'abaisser à les soulever et te donner le plus beau mal de dos au monde.

-Oh, s'exclama Sirius en lâchant immédiatement les jambes qui retombèrent mollement sur le sol.

-Et c'est moi qu'on traite de sans cœur !

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Pomfresh se demandai vraiment qu'avait elle fait pour mériter ça. Severus avait trouvé drôle de faire s'évanouir les élèves en embrassant Sirius devant eux. Et Sirius depuis qu'il avait découvert le sort de Lévitation s'en donnait à cœur joie. On se demandait franchement ce qu'ils faisaient durant leurs cours.

Et elle, pauvre Pomfresh, devait présider au réveil d'élèves hagards et pensant avoir fait un cauchemar. En effet, découvrir que leur terrifiant professeur n'était pas asexué avait du se révéler être une expérience profondément affreuse.

Et lorsque Sirius arriva une nouvelle fois, un élève lévitant devant lui, Pomfresh explosa.

-Ah non ! , hurla t-elle. J'ai plus de place, là !

-Vous n'avez qu'à en mettre plusieurs dans le même lit, suggéra Severus en haussant les épaules. On peut y retourner là ? J'ai hâte d'aller en terroriser d'autres !

-Non, non, non ! , cria t-elle. Vous n'avez pas intérêt…ou je vous fais boire une bouteille entière de Poussos.

-Sev ? , murmura Sirius tout bas. Je crois qu'elle pète les plombs. On ferait mieux de se tirer et en vitesse.

-Où est passé ton légendaire courage de Gryffondor ?

-Il a disparu le jour où tu as déteint sur moi. Tu sais dans ta chambre…

-Oh, tu veux dire le jour où…

-Poussos, menaça Pomfresh.

-Oh, ce ne sera pas la peine d'en arriver là, ma chère Pomfresh, dit Severus d'une voix légèrement inquiète, Siri et moi allons partir tout de suite. Hein ?

-Oui, oui.

Ils se dépêchèrent de détaler et dans sa hâte, Sirius fit tomber la tête du garçon qui lévitait, sur le sol.

-Oups, pardon.

-Raaaaaaaaah, cria Pomfresh.

Et pour en rien arranger, Dumbledore trouva _amusant_ de venir lui rendre visite.

-Alors, ma chère Pompom ? Tout se passe bien ?

Question de pure rhétorique. Il était parfaitement au courant de la situation.

-Mr, le Directeur, vous savez ce à quoi s'adonnent les Professeurs Black et Rogue, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui. Je me suis laissé dire qu'ils avaient trouvé un merveilleux moyen de passer le temps.

-Merveilleux ? , s'étouffa t-elle.

-Oh…euh…ma langue a fourché. Je voulais dire horrible. Attendez…j'entends Mallory qui m'appelle. Ouiiiiiiiiii ? J'arrive.

Et il disparut.

-Bande de lâches, marmonna Pomfresh.

-Oh, murmura un élève dans un lit. J'ai fait un terrible rêve. Mais…où suis-je ?

Et c'était reparti !

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Severus était contrarié. Après la petite crise de l'infirmière il avait du recommencer ses cours normalement et, donc trouver de nouvelles façons de terroriser les élèves. Pour l'instant, il pouvait utiliser ses armes habituelles. C'est-à-dire une voix froide et moqueuse sans avoir l'air d'y toucher, un air calme imperturbable et la soudaineté de ses réactions. A la mine des élèves, il devinait aisément que les 5èmes années entre ses griffes ne rêvaient que de sortir.

Et puis soudain, on frappa à la porte.

-Oui ?, demanda t-il d'une voix lasse.

-Sevyyyyyy ! , s'écrièrent deux voix qu'il connaissait parfaitement.

Les folles semblaient reprendre du service. Aujourd'hui, elles portaient des tee-shirts blancs avec marqués _Club des Yaoistes de Poudlard _en violet.

-C'était vous hier ? , questionna t-il.

-Hier ? Comment ça ? , dit Coraline d'une voix innocente.

-Ca ne fonctionne pas avec moi. Je sais que vous avez volé dans ma réserve, et que vous participiez au Grand N'importe quoi organisé hier.

-Primo : Nous n'avons pas volé, répondit Mallory. Et deuxio : Ce Grand N'importe quoi comme vous dites à fait au moins deux heureux. Demandez à votre filleul.

-Drago ? , s'exclama t-il, horrifié.

-Non. Mini-Drago.

-Mallory, s'écria son amie. Ne parles pas de Mini-Drago !

-Oh, merde. J'ai fait une boulette, on dirait.

-Mini-Drago ? , interrogea Severus.

-Ce n'est rien. Et puis, continua Coraline, nous ne sommes pas venus pour ça. Albus nous a appris que Sirius et vous vous embrasseriez à tout bout de champ. Pourquoi avons-nous raté ça ?

-Pomfresh nous a interdit de continuer. Ca faisait peur aux élèves. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tous s'imaginaient que j'étais asexué.

-Et depuis quand le grand Severus Rogue obéit il à Pomfresh ?

-Oh…mais c'est vrai ça.

-Alors, disons…au déjeuner.

-Ouais, c'est ça. Allez, ouste, j'ai un cours à donner.

-A plus Sevy, s'exclamèrent t-elles en chœur. Au revoir petits élèves qui croyaient que Sevy était asexué ! A midi !

Et elles partirent en sautillant. A croire que marcher normalement n'entrait pas dans leurs compétences.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Pendant le déjeuner, nombres d'élèves s'effondrèrent dans divers endroits plus ou moins salissants. Severus avait en effet expliqué à Sirius la requête des deux folles et ce dernier y avait consenti de bon cœur.

Alors, à un moment, ils se levèrent, et commencèrent à s'embrasser. D'abord doucement, puis plus passionnément.

Il y eut les cris des yaoistes, les boums sonores de ceux qui s'évanouissaient, les applaudissements de Dumbledore, les pleurs de Pomfresh et le bruit de tous ceux qui vomissaient.

-Oh. Mon. Dieu, s'exclama alors quelqu'un. J'avais espéré que ce n'était qu'une vaste blague.

Lucius Malfoy se tenait, là, au milieu du carnage et regardait d'un air dégouté les deux hommes qui s'embrassaient.

-Mais c'est fantastique, s'écria une voix féminine à côté de lui.

-Narcissa, je t'en prie n'en rajoutes pas.

-Je…

Il lui ferma la bouche de la main, et se mit à chercher son fils.

-Drago ? Drago ? DRAGO ? N'espères pas te cacher.

Une petite forme blanche et pâle se détacha et s'avança.

-Chéri ! , s'exclama Narcissa en se précipitant vers lui. Comment vas-tu ?

-Oh bien. Du moins jusqu'à ce que cette Beuglante arrive.

-J'avais bien dit à ton père que c'était inutile. Mais ça avait l'air de lui faire tellement plaisir.

-Excusez moi, dit une voix ronchonne un peu plus haut, mais vous avez gâché tout notre effet. Je vous signale que Sev et moi étions les stars du moment…et puis vous êtes arrivés.

-Oh ça va Black. Pas la peine de la ramener.

-Toi Malfoy je vais…

-Vas y je t'attends !

-Sirius, dit Severus en posant une main sur son bras. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Il y a trop de témoins. Si l'un de vous tuait l'autre vous auriez plus de chance de finir à Azkaban.

-Oh, fondit Sirius, tu t'inquiètes pour moi !

-Non. Je disais juste que ce serait préférable dans une salle vide.

Drago fit un geste dédaigneux de la main, pour bien montrer ce qu'il pensait de la discussion entre son parrain et Sirius.

-Drago chou, dit soudain sa mère. J'ai démoli une voiture !

Gros blanc. Il la fixa d'un air bovin.

-Tu veux dire…une voiture moldue ?

-Oui ! Je l'ai démoli !

-Et comment as-tu fait, Mère pour démolir une voiture moldue ?

-On est venu ici en voiture c'est pour ça.

-Salazar, j'ai eu tellement peur, dit Lucius. Elle nous à forcé à entre là dedans en nous menaçant et j'ai cru que nous allions mourir !

-_Nous ? _, relava Drago. Comment ça _nous _? Mère et toi ne vous êtes pas remis ensemble ?

-Bien sur que non Drayinou ! , dit sa mère. Ton père ne t'as pas dit ? Il sort avec quelqu'un d'autre maintenant !

-Ah bon et qui ?

Et comme si ce n'était qu'un montage, quelqu'un arriva alors dans la Grande Salle.

-Vous en prenez du temps ! Je suis venu quand j'ai entendu les cris. J'ai cru que l'on t'avait fait du mal, Lucius. Oh…bonjour tout le monde.

-Re…, s'étouffa Sirius, Remus ?

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Mallory et Coraline étaient ravis. Tous les couples dont elles rêvaient s'étaient formés. Et ils étaient tous là, réunis. Sirius et Severus, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Blaise et Ron assis côte à côte à la table des Serpentards. Lucius et Remus, qui attendaient la réaction de Drago avec impatience. Et enfin, Harry et Drago, avec le premier qui s'était rapproché au cas où le blond tomberait dans les pommes.

-Je crois qu'il faut que je m'asseye, dit le dernier.

Harry, une main sur sa taille, le pilota jusqu'à sa table et l'aida à s'asseoir.

-Je n'arrive pas y croire, dit il d'une voix blanche. Mon père sort avec le type qui nous a appris à combattre les Détracteurs avec un sort appelé _Ridiculus._

-Lucius, je ne vois absolument pas ce que ton fils a contre le _Ridiculus. _C'est un sort très intéressant.

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas Remus. Moi je trouve que c'est un sort génial !

-Je crois que je vais vomir, murmura Drago.

-Oh c'est bon ! Est-ce que je vomis moi, quand je vois Potter te parler ainsi ? Ai-je vomis en voyant la photo de toi et Potter en pleine action ? Non.

-Si Lucius, répliqua Narcissa. Tu as bondi aux toilettes et on a entendu pleins de bruits pouvant s'apparenter à la vidange de ton estomac.

Il lui jeta un regard torve.

-Peut-on passer à un autre sujet ?

-Eh ! , s'exclama soudain Harry. Comment cette photo de nous a-t-elle pu se retrouver à la une du journal ? Je…Hermione ?

-Non, Harry ! Jamais !

Elle affichait un air trop sincère pour qu'on ne la croie pas. Il passa en revue toutes les autres yaoistes, qui répondirent de la même manière.

-Mallory ? Coraline ?

-Ah ! On pense tout de suite à nous ! Bien sur que non, Harry !

-C'est moi, chuchota une petite voix.

-Pardon ? Qui a parlé ?

-C'est moi, répéta la voix plus fort.

-Co…Colin ?

-J'étais caché dans l'armoire de la Salle quand je vous ai entendu arriver. Je vais là souvent, c'est calme et parfois on peut y prendre des photos intéressantes. Je les ai vendus a la Gazette du Sorcier pour avoir un peu d'argent.

-Espèce de…

-Harry, non, dit Drago d'une voix calme. Ce serait dommage que tu tues Colin…

-Hein ?

-…parce qu'après je n'aurais pas le loisir de le torturer.

-Oh. C'est vrai que cela te ressemble plus.

-Je suis trop occupé pour l'instant pour songer à la torture de cette crevette de Crivey. On dirait…que _quelqu'un _a jeté un sort aux gens qui m'entourent et à moi mêmes pour que nous sortions avec des Gryffondors. Pansy ?

-Eh, oh ! Je ne rien fais de ce genre. Ca doit juste être dans vos gênes d'être attirés par les Gryffons.

-C'est ça ! Et puis je te signale que tu es un des mes proches et que tu n'as pas été touché par le sortilège. Ce n'est pas une preuve accablante, ça ? A part si tu sors secrètement avec Granger, bien sur.

-Eh bien…_sortit avec _est un peu faible. Nous sommes fiancées.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que les nerfs de Drago lâchèrent et qu'il s'effondra dans un plat de purée.

-Mes cheveux, mes cheveux, piailla Lucius en se rendant compte que des éclaboussures avaient atteint sa chevelure.

N'y tenant plus, Mallory et Coraline se jetèrent à ses pieds.

-Ô Lucius ! Sacrilège que voici ! La cascade dorée de vos cheveux, touchée par cette infâme purée ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, brave ami car nous voici !

Un air joyeux se peignit sur le visage de Lucius.

-Quelqu'un peut-il me dire pourquoi je n'ai pas élevé Drago ainsi ?

_A suivre…._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Normalement il aurait du être plus long mais je me suis dit qu'il aurait mieux fallu en laisser un peu plus pour le dernier chapitre. Alors a la prochaine. Review ?_


	21. Je suis une yaoiste

_Voici le nouveau chapitre qui est aussi le dernier. Je pense peut être faire un épilogue. Epilogue qui sera comme le reste de la fic crétin et parfaitement inutile. Mais voila, ce ne sera pas pour maintenant. _**RAR en bas. **_Ah oui, au fait je me suis inspiré de la pub IBM et du film Sydney White (je ne connais pas le nom de la version française) pour écrire la fin de ce chapitre. Vous reconnaitrez peut être._

**Chapter 20 : **_Je suis une yaoiste._

Lorsque Drago se réveilla, il se demande ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir sur le visage. Ca ressemblait étrangement à un masque. Or, il ne se faisait un masque à l'argile que les vendredis. Il leva la main pour toucher. C'était…mou, avec une texture assez répugnante. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien être ?

-Il est réveillé, s'exclama alors une voix.

Etrangement ça ressemblait à la voix de sa mère. Ce qui était impossible. Parce que, que ferait-elle là ?

-Lucius, Remus, Harry, venez ! Il est réveillé !

Alors tout revint à Drago. Les révélations, son père et le professeur Lupin, Pansy qui était fiancée avec Granger, la chute dans le plat de purée. Comme son éducation empêchait Drago de hurler comme un putois, il se contenta de se redresser avec le plus d'élégance possible. Ce qui, avec de la purée sur le visage, n'était pas franchement la chose la plus facile.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi personne n'a songé à me nettoyer le visage ? , demanda t-il d'une voix calme à la Severus.

-Je t'assure que j'ai voulu le faire Drago, dit Harry, mais ils m'ont en empêché. Que soit disant, il fallait faire une photo de toi avant.

-Quoi ?

-Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu les arrêter.

-Désormais, expliqua Lucius, il y aura une magnifique photo de Drago Lucius Malfoy endormi, avec sur le visage de la purée. Et elle sera accrochée dans le hall du Manoir.

-Vous n'oserez pas, père…

-Mais Drago, tu étais _si _mignon !

Comme il était en face de son géniteur, Drago dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas prononcer un certain sort commençant par _Av- _et se terminant par _ada Kevadra. _

-Harry, toi le seul au monde qui semble m'aimer, veux tu bien m'apporter une serviette et une bassine d'eau.

Il ne reçut en réponse qu'un regard qui semblait dire _tu te fous de moi ? _

-Pardon Drago ?

-Une serviette et une bassine d'eau. Ce n'est pas compliqué quand même !

-Drago…, gronda Harry. Tu n'as pas dit _s'il te plaît. _

-Whaouh, dit Lucius. On dirait déjà un vieux couple ! Pas vrai Remus ?

-Quoi ? Tu me fais tout ce cirque parce que je ne t'ai pas dit _s'il te plaît ? _

-Exactement. Tu comprends vite mon chou.

-Ne m'appelle _pas _mon chou !

A ce moment là, Pansy rentra dans la pièce derrière Pomfresh qui tenait lesdites bassines et serviettes.

-Tenez Mr Malfoy…enfin Malfoy Junior. Je suppose que ça pourrait vous être utile.

-Vous n'avez pas honte ? , demanda Drago. Entre tous, c'est Pomfresh qui me sauve ! _Pomfresh,_ vous vous rendez compte ?

-Je peux tout aussi bien partir, marmonna cette dernière.

-Non, s'écria Drago. Nooon.

Tandis qu'il faisait un petit bout de toilette, Drago darda un regard méchant sur Pansy.

-Et sinon, tu avais l'intention de m'annoncer _ça_ quand ? Que tu es fiancée à Granger, s'entend.

A son plus grand étonnement, Pansy se mit à rire de façon incontrôlée. Et elle fut bientôt imitée par toutes les personnes présentes.

-Je peux savoir _pourquoi _vous vous tordez de rire comme ça ? Père j'en attendais plus de vous.

-Oh. Merlin. Drago, hoqueta Pansy. Tu m'as _crue _!

Et elle repartit dans une nouvelle crise de rire. Dans la main de Drago, le rebord de la bassine se faisait serrer de façon inquiétante.

-Attends une seconde, dit Drago d'une voix calme. Tu veux dire que tu _rigolais _? Tu n'es pas fiancée à Granger ? Tout ça n'était qu'une vaste blague ?

-Bien sur que oui. Tu es tellement naïf…

Pansy, occupé à essuyer les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux, ne remarqua pas la dangerosité qui perçait dans la voix du blond. Elle ne remarqua pas ses jointures blanchies. Et elle ne remarqua pas ses traits figés dans la colère.

-Tu veux dire, commença t-il d'une voix trompeusement plate, que…JE ME SUIS RIDICULISEE DEVANT TOUTE LA GRANDE SALLE POUR UNE _PUTAIN DE BLAGUE _?

-Je…

Elle ne finit jamais sa phrase. Le reste d'eau contenu dans la bassine s'abattit sur elle avant qu'elle ait pu le faire.

-Bien, dit Drago en se levant. J'ai des affaires à régler.

Et il sortit très digne, suivit d'Harry, laissant derrière lui Lucius, Narcissa et Remus morts de rire, ainsi qu'une Pansy encore sous le choc.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Colin Crivey sentait confusément qu'il était dans de beaux draps. Certes il était encore vivant et il ne manquait aucune partie de son corps. Certes…mais ça ne saurait durer. Il était, là à regretter qu'Harry ne l'ait pas étranglé rapidement lorsqu'il s'était dénoncé. Tout aurait été mieux que cette maudite attente.

L'attente… Qu'attendais t-il au juste ? Que Malfoy le débusque et lui fasse subir les pires tortures pour avoir vendu la photo ? Que Malfoy envoie des hommes de main pour l'emmener dans un lieu désert où ils le laisseraient mourir de faim ?

Et de cette attente, il n'en pouvait plus. C'était comme un jeu du chat et de la souris. Il _savait _que Malfoy allait le faire payer. Mais _quand ? _Parce que là, ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve. C'était une torture comme une autre.

Tout aussi sadique, elle consistait à faire poireauter la proie, la faire transpirer de peur, la faire sursauter au moindre bruit. C'était le meilleur moyen pour qu'elle se rende d'elle-même.

Ca Colin l'avait compris. En quelques heures il était devenu une vraie pelote de nerfs. Et là, il se dirigeait de lui-même vers sa propre mort. Vers la table des Serpentards.

-Malfoy, murmura t-il. Tues moi.

-Colin ? , s'exclama t-il. Je suis surpris de cette requête. Pourquoi crois-tu donc, que je voudrais te tuer ?

-Arrêtes, je t'en supplie. Achèves moi. Maintenant.

Oubliant toute fierté, il se laissa glisser sur le sol, à ses pieds.

-_S'il te plaît._

-Tu vois Harry, s'écria Drago. Voila un Gryffondor bien élevé. Lui au moins, il dit _s'il te plaît. _

Harry lui tira la langue.

-Relèves toi Colin, je ne te tuerais pas.

C'en fut sans doute trop pour le pauvre garçon. Il se mit à sangloter incoerciblement, alternant lamentations et supplications. Pomfresh vint le chercher.

-Vraiment Mr Malfoy, vous n'avez rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de torturer ce pauvre garçon.

-Le _torturer,_ s'écria Drago, incarnation même de l'innocence. _Moi ? _ Mais je m'évertue à le _rassurer. _

Elle s'en fut, après lui avoir lancé un regard lourd de reproche.

-Salazar, que c'est émouvant, murmura Narcissa à la table des Professeurs. Notre petit Drago met en pratique tous les conseils qu'on lui a donnés. Sadisme, mensonge, tromperie…

-Reprends toi, Narcissa, bougonna Lucius. Nous sommes en public.

-Tu as raison, répondit-elle en se tamponnant les yeux. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Lucius poussa un grognement et se tourna vers Remus.

A la fin de la journée, toute l'école était au courant que Colin Crivey avait été torturée de la façon la plus horrible, abjecte, vile possible.

Les chatouilles.

La rumeur disait que la dernière chose qu'il avait perçu avant d'y succomber était deux chevelures blondes.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Albus Dumbledore savait parfaitement ce que tout cela voulait dire. La mission était finie. Ils avaient atteint leur but. Et maintenant, il était temps à certaines personnes de rentrer chez elles.

-Vous allez nous manquer Albus, dit Coraline en pleurant.

-A moi, aussi dit Mallory en essuyant ses larmes.

Albus leur tendit à chacune un mouchoir, imprimé de citrons à pattes faisant une ronde.

-Hum…Albus, demanda Coraline en reniflant. Parfois vous n'avez pas l'impression que votre citron-mania va trop loin ?

-Non, pas du tout.

-Et où avez-vous acheté ses mouchoirs ?

-Dans un magasin, sur le Chemin de Traverse.

-Oh.

-Je crois, dit Mallory, que nous devrions y aller.

Et ils se remirent tous à pleurer comme des fontaines.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

C'était totalement moche. Hideux même. D'une laideur telle qu'il se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas été aveuglé sitôt qu'ils les avaient vus.

Elles étaient là, toutes les deux à se moucher dans ces affreux mouchoirs.

-Je commençais à vous apprécier, dit-il d'un ton hautain à Coraline et Mallory, mais là… Ces mouchoirs sont une infection visuelle.

-Ils sont à Albus, renifla Coraline.

-Oui, renchérit Mallory. Ils les achètent dans un magasin sur le Chemin de Traverse.

-Et comment s'appelle ce magasin que je n'y mette jamais les pieds ? _Au bonheur du vieux directeur fou ?_

-Oh Drago, s'exclama Mallory. C'était méchant !

-C'était vil ! , dit son amie.

-C'était bas !

-C'était très vilain !

-C'était tellement toi ! , crièrent t-elles en chœur.

Il recula précipitamment.

-D'accord…ça c'était bizarre. Même pour vous deux.

Et il se dépêcha de s'éloigner pour rejoindre sa table. Quelques instants plus tard, Dumbledore frappa dans ses mains pour réclamer le silence.

-Bien. Très chers élèves, Professeurs, j'ai une annonce à vous faire. Certains d'entre vous sont peut être au courant que nous avons accueilli dans notre école deux personnes bien particulières. Mallory, Coraline, approchez. Et maintenant…, et aussi grande soit la tristesse dans laquelle cela me plonge, elles doivent rentrer chez elles. J'ai décidé de tous vous faire participez à ce moment.

Il y eut un grand silence puis la voix d'Hermione brisa le silence.

-Vous…partez ?

-Oui, Mione, acquiescèrent t-elles doucement.

-Mais…qui terrorisera l'école entière maintenant ?

-Vous. Le Club des Yaoistes. Notre mission est achevée. Vous n'avez plus besoin de nous.

C'est alors que Pansy se leva et se mit debout sur le banc.

-Je m'appelle Pansy Parkinson et je suis une yaoiste.

Elle fit les gros yeux à Milicent qui se leva en soupirant.

-Je m'appelle Milicent Bullstrode et je suis une yaoiste.

Tour à tour toutes les yaoistes du Club se levèrent et déclamèrent leur identité et leur appartenance au Club. Puis vint le tour de Narcissa. Elle se leva elle aussi, et déchira sa veste. Il y eut un cri général qui se tut lorsque les gens découvrirent qu'elle n'était pas topless.

-Je m'appelle Narcissa Black. J'ai divorcé d'avec mon mari qui est désormais en couple avec le véritable amour de sa vie. Mon fils sort avec le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier Britannique…et…ben, je suis une yaoiste.

Il y eut des applaudissements puis Sirius se leva.

-Je m'appelle Sirius Black. Je n'avais pas prévu de faire ça au départ mais Albus m'y a invité lorsqu'il m'a appris que les deux fol…euh…filles partaient. Au début les yaoistes me faisaient peur mais comme grâce à elle je suis avec Sevy. Alors…ben vive les yaoistes.

Applaudissements. Puis il poussa Severus du coude.

-Je ne le ferais pas, marmonna ce dernier.

- Vas-y !

-N'y compte pas !

L'assistance qui suivait la conversation, vit soudain Sirius se pencher vers son petit ami et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Et alors Severus blêmit considérablement.

-Une semaine…sans…, balbutia t-il.

-Exactement.

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu n'as pas été admis à Serpentards déjà ?

- Fais-le !

Severus se leva alors, avec la plus mauvaise grâce possible.

-Je m'appelle Severus Rogue. Je sors depuis peu avec Sirius Black grâce à l'aide des deux fol…euh grâce à Mallory et Coraline. , ânonna t-il d'une voix aigrie. Sirius…je suis vraiment obligé de faire la suite ?

- Vas-y ! J'ai hâte de voir ça !

Alors Severus commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Les élèves se mirent à pousser des cris horrifiés.

-Oh ça va ! , grogna Severus en s'arrêtant, arrêtez de beugler. Je sais parfaitement que vous mourez d'envie que je vous fasse un strip-tease ! Vous rêvez de mon…

-Sev', mon amour tu t'égare là.

Et le maitre de Potions se remit à se déshabiller. Un fois, sa chemise entièrement déboutonnée, il l'enleva, révélant un tee-shirt rose vif. _Vous allez nous manquez_, était écrit dessus en lettres violettes.

-Ca te va ?, marmonna t-il. Et j'espère pour toi que ça en vaudra la peine.

-Merlin !, s'écrièrent t-elles. C'est si touchant ! Merci à tous.

-Attendez, attendez, cria quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas fini !

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Minerva McGonagall qui venait de prendre la parole.

-Alors…tout d'abord je ne sais pas qui sont ces mystérieuses yaoistes ni le rôle exact qu'elles jouent dans tout ça mais je dois dire que le départ de Mallory et Coraline m'attriste beaucoup. Ces deux petites si dévouées, altruistes, désintéressées…

Ses paroles se perdirent dans le bruit qui suivit. A l'énoncé de toutes ses qualités qu'elles étaient sensées posséder, tous ceux qui avaient été les jouets des yaoistes se mirent à tousser de façon compulsive.

A ceux-ci elles répondirent d'une façon profondément mature. Elles leur tirèrent la langue.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Après quelques réjouissances du même acabit dans lesquelles on pouvaient citer pêle-mêle Drago au karaoké moldu et Lucius qui s'en étouffait, Narcissa qui demandait à chaque garçon qu'elle croisait si il ne voulait pas lui faire un peu plaisir, la découpe d'un énorme gâteau au citron dans lequel Dumbledore faillit se vautrer et d'autres…

Donc après quelques autres activités aussi joyeuses que variées vint le moment de la séparation. Coraline et Mallory se placèrent face à Dumbledore, qui leur sourit tristement.

-J'ai personnellement adoré chacun des moments que j'ai passés ici, dit Coraline. Vous allez tous me manquez.

-Quant à moi, dit son amie, je tiens à dire quelque chose de très important…. Les cheveux de Lucius sont magnifiques. Et ils sont plus jolis que ceux de Drago.

-Que…quoi ? , s'étrangla Drago. Je t'interdis de…mes cheveux sont…

-Désolé Dray. Mais c'est la vérité.

De là où il était, Lucius se mit à tripoter ses cheveux en rougissant comme une midinette et en prenant un air modeste.

-Affligeant, commenta Sirius.

-Bien, déclara Dumbledore, après cette information de la plus haute importance nous devon passer aux choses sérieuses.

Il fit quelques mouvements de sa baguette, récita une formule très compliqué et les deux filles s'évanouirent dans un nuage de fumée. Dumbledore prit une grande inspiration.

-Meringue au citron, expliqua t-il en reniflant l'air.

A l'autre bout de la table des Professeurs, Sirius se mit à sangloter.

-Je crois…qu'elles vont me manquer plus que je ne le pensais.

-Sirius, ressaisis-toi, lui ordonna Severus. Nous sommes en public, je te rappelle.

-Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas.

-Calmes toi ! Où les gens vont croire que l'on est ensemble !

-Mais c'est le cas, choupinet !

Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'il reçut la baffe. Il poussa une espèce de cri étranglé, mi-protestation mi-hurlement de douleur.

-Ah non ! , s'exclama une voix aigue bien connue. A peine parties que vous recommencez déjà !

Très lentement, Severus se retourna vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Ce ne pouvait pas être possible…

-Oui, Sevynou nous sommes revenues. Vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de nous si facilement !

-Je…

-Ah ! Vous ne trouvez plus vos mots, maintenant ! Alors que tout à l'heure vous étiez pleins d'entrain pour brutaliser ce pauvre Sirius. Et Coraline, dis quelque chose bon sang !

- Sevy, la façon dont vous avez frappé est tout simplement magnifique. La détente fabuleuse de votre bras et la précision avec laquelle votre main a touché la chair, la marquant de cette trace rouge. Vous êtes un as mon cher.

-Coraline ! On était sensées le réprimander pas le complimenter.

-Cela m'est impossible. C'était un véritable travail de professionnel. Admire la beauté du geste, tout en calcul. C'est un véritable honneur d'assister à ça.

-Je ne suis pas sure que…

-Oh vraiment, tu ne sais pas admirer le travail bien fait lorsque tu en vois un !

Et soudain, un nouveau nuage de fumée emplit l'atmosphère. Lorsqu'il se dissipa, elles avaient disparu.

-Je crois, dit Dumbledore gêné, que j'ai fait une erreur la première fois. Ce n'était pas sensé sentir la meringue au citron mais le…

-Oh Salazar, cria tout à coup Lucius, qu'elle est cette puanteur infecte qui attaque mes narines ? On dirait du…

-Ca sent le pet d'hypogriffe, fit remarquer Hagrid. Les flatulences de Buck avaient la même odeur.

La salle fut rapidement évacuée, tout le monde se marchant dessus pour arriver le plus vite dehors. Il n'y eut bientôt plus personne.

Et c'est alors qu'un ange pointa le bout de son nez. Nez qui se fronça aussitôt en sentant l'odeur régnant dans la Grande Salle. Pressé d'en finir, il laissa tomber le carton dans une assiette de gâteau, délaissée et s'en alla à tire d'aile.

Si quelqu'un était resté dans la Salle, il aurait pu lire ce qui était marqué sur le carton. _The End._

_Voila ! Et comme le carton l'annonçait, voici la fin de cette fic. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que c'est arrivé. Je tiens à remercier toutes celles qui m'ont lu, reviewé et soutenu. Par peur d'en oublier je ne citerais pas de nom mais sachez que je pense à vous toutes. Merci. Il y aura éventuellement un épilogue mais il est possible que je ne l'écrive pas donc je marquerai déjà cette fic comme complete._

_RAR_

_Peroxidde : Merci pour la review. Ravie que cela te plaise. J'arrête cette fic parce que je n'ai plus rien à y mettre. J'avais déjà pensé à la fin depuis un moment déjà et le moment est venu de la clore. En espérant que cette fin t'as plu._


	22. Epilogue

_Bonjour/Bonsoir. Je vous avais dit que je ferais peut être un épilogue. Et voila ! Je crois qu'il sera très court. Et très inutile aussi. Il est dédié à deux personnes. Blue Brebis (bien que je ne pense pas que tu liras ceci dès maintenant) et à Manoirmalfoys qui m'avait demandé à ce que Dumby aussi se fasse traumatiser. (Tu t'en souviens ?) Bon certes, l'idée de départ était un Dumby/Voldy mais je ne crois pas qu'Harry accepte de tuer l'autre affreux une deuxième fois. Alors bon…ben l'idée qui est mise à ma sauce._

**Epilogue : **_Les désillusions d'Albus Dumbledore. _

Albus Dumbledore était triste. Mais joyeux aussi. Bonjour le maelström niveau sentiments. Il était triste que les deux seules personnes qui le comprenaient vraiment (Fumseck avait un léger côté rabat joie) soient parties, et ça le désolait de les avoir fait _vraiment _partir sans le prévenir. Elles avaient juste dut sentir l'affreuse odeur de pet d'hypogriffe avant de se sentir aspiré dans un tourbillon.

Et il était heureux d'un autre côté. Parce que ce pour quoi ils s'étaient battus tous les trois s'était réalisé. Les couples s'étaient formés, et cela le réjouissait au plus haut point.

Alors en regagnant son bureau, il essaya de penser au meilleur et d'occulter toutes mauvaises pensées pouvant gâcher son bonheur.

-Albus, cria quelqu'un lorsqu'il entra finalement dans la pièce.

L'espace d'un instant, il crut qu'_elles _étaient revenues. Mais non, la voix émanait d'un des tableaux accrochés au mur. Son prédécesseur, Armando Dippet, le toisait depuis la toile.

-Professeur Dippet, dit–il en s'inclinant devant.

-Albus. Où sont ces deux filles avec qui vous discutiez si aimablement ces derniers jours ?

-Elles sont repartis chez elles.

Un air de sincère horreur se dessina sur le visage peint (_nda_ :_ ouais je sais c'est bizarre). _

-Vous voulez dire…qu'elles sont _parties ? _

-Exactement.

-Enfer et damnation. Mais c'est une tragédie !

-Enfin…vous les connaissiez à peine. Vous ne pouvez pas être si tristes de leur départ.

-Et qui pourra m'aider à écrire mes fictions maintenant ? Hein ? Vous qui êtes si intelligents…

-Vous écrivez des fictions ? Je ne le savais pas.

-Ces chères petites m'aveint déplacé de façon à ce que je ne rate pas une miette de la vidéo de ces deux jeunes hommes et…

-Et d'ailleurs Professeur Dumbledore, ça m'a donné de ces envies…, intervint un autre tableau.

-Mais enfin…Professeur Fortescue…je vous croyais tout ce qu'il y avait de plus hétéro.

-J'ai comme l'impression, mon cher Dumbledore, dit Vindictus Veridian, que certaines choses que vous croyiez s'avèrent fausses.

-Albuuuuus, gémit Fortescue, venez ici !

-Allez, allez, s'écria Dippet, dépêcher je vous prie. J'essaierai d'écrire en fonction de ce qui se déroulera sous mes yeux.

-Très franchement, commenta le tableau d'Eoessa Sakndenberg, pour écrire une fic, il faut être folle. Ou fou. (1)

Dippet lui tira la langue, Fortescue supplia de plus belle, Veridian se mit à énumérer la liste des désillusions d'Albus Dumbledore.

Et pour finir le pauvre directeur, à la cervelle trop citronnée pour le bien de l'école, s'enfuit en hurlant. Derrière ce fut d'abord le silence, puis les cris indignés de tous les tableaux.

Et enfin, s'éleva, couvrant tout le reste, le rire perçant de Fumseck.

_The End (ouais, la vraie cette fois)._

_(1) :Cette phrase est de Blue Brebis. J'espère que tu la trouve bien utilisée ! _

_Con__cernant les noms des anciens directeurs de Poudlard je les ai trouvés sur Wikipédia. Il suffit de taper Wikipédia et vous les trouverez dans le sommaire._

_Je crois que c'est tout. Encore et toujours merci. Si vous voulez quand même m'envoyez une review (je ne dit pas non !) j'essaierais de faire une vérification au moins une fois par semaine. Désolé aux anonymes mais je ne répondrais plus, ce qui ne veut pas dire que je ne vous lirais pas._

_Au revoir. Et bonne rentrée à tous. _


End file.
